Too different to be with or without you 2
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: This is a sequel. It's been fifteen years since Eli and Clare rekindled their relationship now will everything be smooth sailing or rocky as they raise teen twins Jr and Hope? Rated M for sex and language. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so guys this is fifteen years into the future. The main players will be of course, Eli and Clare… but also Jr. and Hope (who are not on Degrassi)… so um I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and tell me what you think otherwise how will I know if anyone is reading or not? Thanks! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

Eli

The older I get, the longer these plane rides seen to take. I almost couldn't wait to land in Toronto and get in a cab home. When I got there I noticed that the loft was empty. There was a note on the table saying that Clare was gone to the store…where are the twins?

"Jr… Hope… anybody home?"

I heard panicked whispering coming from Hope's room. I opened the door to find her with tossed hair…in a night gown... That's not the worst part though. There was a half dressed boy trying to slide up under the bed. Kids today… You'd think they'd at least be smart enough to lock the fucking door.

"Hope what the fuck is going on here!"

"Oh…Hi daddy! I didn't know you'd be home so soon."

"Cut the shit oh daughter of mine…What the hell is going on?"

"You'll be mad at me if I tell you!"

"No more pissed than I am right now! So you better start talking…when your mother hears about this…"  
"Daddy please! Don't tell mom… This is Chucky."

"Hello Chucky."

"Hello Mr. Goldsworthy. I am a big fan."

"This is hardly the time for an autograph Chucky. You have some decisions to make… I'm going to give you thirty seconds to get your shit and hit the door or you will have to decide whether you'd like the be thrown out of the window or tossed down the stairs….Starting now! 30, 29, 28, 27…"

I didn't even get to twenty five before the poor bastard ran out the door with his pants around his ankles and only one shoe. It turned back to look at Hope. Where are the days when she played with Barbies and watched cartoons? Now she's ditched playing with her Barbie dolls to play with _Chucky_. It felt like I was going to barf.

"Hope I'm so disappointed in you."

"Why dad? Everybody does it."

"If everybody jumped off a cliff would you?"

"Yes!"

"Hope! No! The answer is no!"

"Mom was only seventeen when you two had sex! I read it in a journal of hers I found!"

"Yes…she was seventeen and she'd completed high school! You are fifteen Hope!"

"Dad you don't understand anything!"

"No I understand it all! You just don't understand that if you catch a STD or god forbid if you get pregnant by that little Chucky kid…He's going to be gone!"

"No he won't dad! You don't know anything! Chucky loves me!"

"Hope wake up and smell the coffee grounds! You know what… go to your room!"

"I'm in my room!"

"Well fine… when I leave you should close the door and think about what you've done!"

"Fine!"

I walked out and she slammed the door shut. I have to get off tour and come straight home to… my daughter… my baby girl…Having some kind of teen sex fest. I poured myself a glass of scotch and I sat on the couch. I tried rubbing my temples to get rid of the headache I now have but it didn't work. I guess I don't have Clare's touch.

I dozed off for a minute and I woke up to a kiss on the cheek. I opened my eyes to see Clare standing over me with a huge smile on her face. I pulled her over the couch and into my lap. We hugged and then I sighed loudly.

"Hey…why the long face? I'm making pork chops tonight."

"I caught Hope with a boy."

"What!"

"Half dressed."

"What!"

"His name was Chucky and he had fire red hair!"

"What!"

"I know Clare! I know!"

"I'm gonna call her out here."

"No don't! I fussed on her earlier… I think she's had enough of getting fussed on. I just thought you should know."

"Well you are damn real I should know! I knew this house smelled like Axe body spray when I came back from my meeting the other day… but what did she say? 'No mom that was Jr's new cologne... No mom I was walking through Walmart with my friends and I got sprayed by a sampler.' She lied to me Eli!"

"You bet she did…"

"She is grounded."

"She is?"

"What do you mean, she is?"

"Look… I've been thinking… maybe we should talk to her. The initial shock made me wig out and yell but… we should communicate."

"Yeah…whatever…. Fine."

Hope

My parents don't understand anything! It's like they've forgotten what it's like to be in love… Well at least they have forgotten what it's like to be a teen in love. It's not like the whole freaking building doesn't know they love each other with all that moaning and growling they do behind closed doors. I waited on Chucky to text me or even call me. He should have made it home by now. Maybe he is taking a breather or something.

I curled up in bed and I cried. I'm going to be grounded for life! I will never get to see Chucky again. I can tell just by the tone of voice my mom was yelling in when she got the news. It's not fair! Jr can go out and do whatever he wants to do, but all I'm doing is having sex with a guy and I get harsh treatment. It's not like I attacked the paparazzi, smoke weed, underage drink and constantly fight like my brother does… yet he's the one with all the freedom. This is so unfair.

I decided to call up my best friend Sarah since I'm confined to this room until the two wardens say I can come out.

"Sarah at your service…"

"Sarah, this is a total crisis."

"What happened! Did you fart in the middle of the sex again!"

"No Sarah but don't remind me, I was so embarrassed anyway... my dad totally caught me and Chucky doing it."

"Whoa. That is...Wow. Did he freak? Your dad is cool so I bet he didn't. Not like my dad…When my dad found out I was hanging with Josh he's all like 'Sarah he's sixteen and he's a QB1, I know what he's like because I was a sixteen year old QB1 before'… it's like they have never lived!"

"He freaked really bad. He threatened to throw Chucky out the window."

"Wow, he did freak. That sucks for you. Hey…Heather is throwing a party tonight. You know Uncle Adam and Aunt Fi are always traveling and she's got the loft to herself. You going?"

"Doubt it. I think I might be grounded."

"Boooo Hope…okay. I will have to have fun for us both then. Have a blast being on punishment."

"Yeah I'll have tons."

This is so unfair.

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare

I looked in the mirror noticing…crow's feet! So it's really happening. I am getting old! How did this happen to me? I used to be so… young! Shit! Maybe if I had a little work done… I started pulling back my eyes and making weird faces trying to see how it'd look if I had a facelift. Eli snuck up behind me, I saw him smirking through the reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… I need some work done."

"No…you don't."

"Eli! I do! Come on… I have crow's feet!"

"So do I! Not only that but I have a huge streak of white hair in my head like peppy la Pugh! We are getting old Clare."

"I don't want to get old."

"Well I do… I want to get old with you."

He pulled me into a hug. I let my head fall against his chest and I exhaled. I looked up to Eli and I bought up the elephant in the room.

"Eli, the kids are crazy."

"No they aren't… they are just…kids."

"Hope is having sex. She's fifteen. You remember when I was fifteen?"

"Yup, you were waiting until marriage then."

"I know. Maybe I should have told her to do that too!"

"That wouldn't have worked."

"I know. Where is Jr?"

"Where would you be on a summer day at age fifteen?"

"Oh god. He's out drinking, smoking cigarettes and fornication isn't he?"

"As long as he's not in trouble… It's none of my business."

"Eli!"

"Clare!"

"Well if that's how it is we should let Hope just go out and find Chucky."

"No! That Chucky kid is bad news. Whose kid is he anyway?"

"Well I was venting to Alli and I found out that he's…are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Owen's kid."

"Owen! There was no resemblance. He's a lot…smaller."

"Well…maybe he takes after his mom? I wonder is Heather this much of a handful?"

"Well… Adam isn't complaining much."

Eli and I sat on the couch in the living room. I was surprised to see my darling son walk in. He was going to his room but Eli and I called his name. He came and sat down on the couch. It's like looking at Eli as a teen all over again. He's even slender with a big head like Eli used to be.

"Son. How are you?"

"Hi mom… Hi dad how was the tour?"

"It was nice son. How is your life?"

"It's uh good…"

"That's nice. Are you in for the night?"

"Well I was just coming home to shower and catch some Z's."

"Yeah…I think you're staying home tonight."

"Mom! I can't stay home tonight!"

"Why not?"

"Heather is throwing a party! She always throws the best parties!"

"Heather Coyne-Torres? Throwing a party?"

"Shit!"

"Hey, watch your mouth. Don't curse in front of your mother!"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to let that slip."

"Well you did. You aren't going to the party. I'm cooking and we are going to have family time."

"Mom you always cook."

"Well daddy is home from the tour."

"Yeah I am dude… I understand though. If you don't love your dad anymore, it's okay. I'm just some old dirty shoe you've put out on the front porch for the neighborhood dogs to chew on."

"Dad! Come on… It's not like that."

"No… no…"

"Fine. I'll stay in tonight.

It's sad that we have to guilt our son into spending time with us. I guess that is a part of growing up. You don't like to hang with your parents anymore. Once we heard the room door close Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out a blunt.

"Eli the kids are still up!"

"They are in their rooms they won't be out for a while."

"Well…okay, light it."

We lit up the blunt and it was gone before we knew. I wasn't really worried about anything right now. Not even the teenage twins lurking around. Eli and I couldn't stop laughing. We went into the kitchen and went through the cookies and brownies I'd made. The munchies had definitely hit. We then started going through the fridge and pantry. We started eating all the junk food we could find.

"Hey Clare, you remember in college…"

"Yeah I remember. When you got me baked for the first time."

"You totally ate a gallon of birthday cake flavored icecream by yourself."

"It was so good! What was I supposed to do?"

"Share it… Just like you should share that peanut butter."

"No way Eli! I call it."

"Come on. We are supposed to share stuff. We are married…we are one…"

"Well then I will eat this for both of us."

We started laughing again. Even though we were being totally irresponsible, this moment was awesome. After the munchies wore off we went into the bedroom and we took a little nap.

Jr

I wish I could go to that party tonight but unless my parents turn in early, it's out of the question. She's going to be there… well at least I hope she will. Heather promised to invite her to the blowout. Wendy Betencamp…. I got on my computer to see if she was online…nothing. Shit! This sucks. I happened to see my sister's post online. She's grounded? I went over to her room and I knocked twice before going in. The room was dark and she was buried under the covers.

"What happened?"

"Dad caught me with Chucky."

"Sucks to be you."

"Shut up ass! At least my guy likes me back."

"That is a low blow Hope, a really low blow."

"Sorry Elijah… So are you going to Heather's party?"

"No. Mom and dad forbid it. We are having family time tonight."

"Now it sucks to be you too… Is Wendy gonna be there?"

"Heather promised to invite her."

"She probably won't come. She's a nerd."

"No she's not! She's sweet and funny and beautiful!"

"Yeah and she has braces as thick as railroad tracks with coke bottle glasses."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Well Chucky is a ginger."

"So!"

"So…He's stupid too. When school starts back won't this be his third time as a sophomore?"

"Shut up Jr! Geez why are you so mean?"

"I'm not…I'm just honest. Seriously though. Did it have to be Chucky? Couldn't it have been Luke Fitzgerald?"  
"Luke? That loser?"

"He's a nice guy."

"You just want me to date him so you can get free weed and because he's your best friend! You're trying to pimp me out!"

"Well… guilty!"

I left my sister's room and I went back into my own. I checked and Wendy still wasn't online. I would call but she might be busy and I don't want to intrude… I can't believe my sister said that about Wendy! She has braces but they are due to come off any time now and her glasses are thick but…they fit her face. She's pretty. I just have to figure out how to get closer to her. Maybe when school starts back I will join the spirit squad…or the science team or the battle bot team. It's hopeless. We are just so different. I like to party and get into mischief and she likes to study and cheer. Maybe if I hadn't gotten suspended by Mr. Betencamp last year my chances would be better… He had double arm casts though. I couldn't resist cracking that joke. Maybe…if I get into Larping…nah forget it. I may as well give up now.

Eli

I woke up from my nap before Clare did. I took a minute to stare at her. The nerve of her wanting to get work done. She's beautiful just the way she is. I went into the kitchen to see what was left. Not much but I managed to appease my growling stomach with a hot pocket. I scarfed it down.

I noticed that music was blasting from Jr's room. It was sad rock music. This can only mean one thing… he's love sick. I remember those days. I knocked on the door and the music stopped. He opened the door and then he went back and plopped down on the bed.

"Dad… How would you make a comeback to a gay joke?"

"Son…is there something you need to tell me?"

"No dad. I'm not gay but I want to join the spirit squad."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be gay instead?"

"Dad… It's this girl..."

"Ohhh a girl."

"Yeah and she's on the spirit squad."

"Who is she?"

"You don't know her."

"I probably went to school with her parents."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Degrassi is the premiere school for everybody's kids… Her name is Wendy Betencamp."

"Oh she's a nerd."

"Dad!"

"Sorry… You like her?"

"Yes. A lot but we are so different."

"That doesn't matter so much. Look at your mom and me. She loves pastels and I love darks. She's miss sunshine and I'm mister tornado."

"How did you and mom meet?"

"Ms. Dawes assigned us to be partners in English."

"Ms. Dawes is ancient."

"So are Mr. Simpson and Ms. O. Believe it or not… Ms. O used to be hot."

"You are lying."

"Nope."

"So you two just started liking each other because of that?"

"Well… first I ran over her glasses."

"Oh. How?"

"She dropped them in the street. She'd just had Lasik."

"Was mom a nerd?"

"Less nerdy than she was before I got there but still a little geeky."

"Oh really? How geeky was I?"

"Oh Clare… I was just defending you… Jr said you were a geek."

"I'll deal with you later. Jr, if you really like Wendy then you should find something to do that you both enjoy that can bring you closer. For your dad and I, that was literature and writing."

"Okay."

Clare and I walked out of the room. It was weird seeing Jr. He looks so much like I used to look. He even went through my old clothes and took them. He wears the exact same size as I used to. The only thing he needs is a hearse for when he turns sixteen… He can't have Morty though hell, when I was teaching him how to drive a few months ago I didn't even use Morty as the training car… we used Clare's car for that. I guess some things just never change.

**What's on your mind?Hmmm? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare

I finished writing my personal quota for the day and suddenly I was feeling a little goofy. The kids were both in their rooms. I couldn't believe it but for once Jr. was at home. Eli was sitting on the couch writing a song. I kneeled down behind the couch and I yanked his hair lightly and he rubbed the back of his head. I yanked it again and he didn't do anything… I was going to do it again and he swiftly turned around and grabbed my hand.

"Clare, what the hell!"

"I don't know what came over me… can you help me up? I can't get up."

"Well I shouldn't but I will …crazy woman."

"Thanks. Hey I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

The kids were quiet so we decided to play a little prank on them for all the grief they've been giving us lately. I knocked on Hope's door while Eli knocked on Jr's and before they opened the door we ran and hid. They came out looking confused before going back in. We sniggled and done it again. This time they got hip to us. Hope was the first to complain.

"You guys this isn't funny! You're supposed to be the grownups."

"Yeah you two... grow up!"

Eli and I busted out laughing. That was way more fun than it should have been. The kids went back to their rooms and Eli and I went and sat on the couch… I want to do something. I started looking at him with sad eyes.

"Blue eyes…why are you giving me puppy face?"

"I wanna do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…take me out."

"And leave them here alone?"

"Yes! They will be okay…please Eli we never go anywhere anymore…."

"Fine fine fine… put on your dancing shoes."

"Yay!"

I ran into the room and I started getting ready. I showered, shaved and picked out what I'd wear… hmmm dancing huh? I decided on jeans and a corset with my comfy heels. I wore a sweater on top of the corset so that I wouldn't be totally naked…. I looked at myself in the mirror. Is this outfit to young for me? A corset really? I'm forty years old. I'm changing clothes.

"Clare don't you dare go back in that closet."

"What?"

"You look fine. No wait, I'll do you one better. You are the finest hunk of sugar that I've ever seen."

"Eli that's so sweet and corny but I'm too old to wear this."

"And I'm probably too old to wear skinny jeans but we aren't talking about that are we?"

"Eli!"

"Clare! Stay in it…please? You look gorgeous."

"Well fine. I'll stay in it."

"Don't put on that makeup either."

"I need it to cover my wrinkles!"

"Get out of the bathroom!"

"Fine! Can I at least put on some eye shadow?"

"Make it snappy, sexy."

I put on the eye shadow and a little lip tent and then Eli rushed me out of the bathroom so that he could get ready. I went into the kitchen and had myself a glass of wine to kill time. Hope was out having a bowl of cereal. She looked like hell. I know she's still mad at me but I don't think that's what the problem is.

"Hope, what's the matter? You look horrible."

"You'll be happy to know that I've been dumped."

"I'm not happy to know that sweetheart but this was coming."

"Why because I had sex with him?"

"No because he's young and stupid. Hope your dad and I just wanted you to wait until you were with a person you really loved before you had sex."

"I did really love him."

"But he didn't love you back."

"How was I supposed to know that he didn't love me?"

"If he had then he would have waited until you were ready… I don't know the nature of your relationship but he would have taken you just as you were."

"I feel so dumb."

"You aren't dumb Hope. You are just…young."

"You've never had a broken heart though. I bet you and dad were the perfect couple."

"No we weren't… We broke up in college and we didn't get back together until five years later."

"But in high school…"

"Well, I dated a guy before your dad in high school and my heart was ripped out."

"Who?"

"KC Guthrie."

"Gross! You dated Coach Guthrie?"

"Yes."

"Did you two do it?"

"No. We didn't but that doesn't mean my heart wasn't broken when he was taken away from me."

"How did you deal?"

"I got hobbies, I wrote stories and I hung out with Alli… then some months later I met your dad and our story began."

"So you are saying I can hang out with Sarah and Heather tonight to feel better?"

"You are just like your father! Always scheming… Fine. Have fun and be careful. I'll tell Alli you are on the way."

"Okay."

She went on her way to Alli's. She should make it before nightfall. Eli walked out of the bedroom wearing his signature skinnies and a vest. He looked handsome. I think that white stripe going down his head is kind of sexy… I started looking at him and getting ideas about later on tonight. He noticed that I hadn't taken my eyes off him and he got bashful.

"What?"

"We are going to dance another dance when we get home tonight baby…"

"Oh really? I think my chops might be a bit rusty."

"Oh no…your um chops are well oiled… At least they were the other night."

I pulled him closer to me by his necktie and I placed a kiss on his neck, another on his cheek and the final and most passionate kiss landed right on his perfectly crooked lips. I love this man so much.

"You wanna just stay in tonight Clare? Let's stay in and dance."

"Nope. I'm all ready to shake my tail feather under some strobe lights. Let's go hot stuff!"

We told Jr. that we were leaving and then it was out for a night on the town. First we went to a steakhouse for dinner. I got something light so that I wouldn't be too sloshy at the club. I also had a few glasses of wine to loosen up. When we got to the club we didn't even have to pay the cover. The bouncer just let us right in because of Eli. We went straight to the V.I.P section where I started to dance like nobody else, except Eli, was in the room.

Hope

"I didn't want to tell you this Hope but its better you hear it from me first than see it on his page later… He's dating Gia."

"What? Sarah that's impossible. He knows I hate Gia. He would never… get with her of all people."

"Sorry hun, that's the word on the streets, sidewalks and all other walkways…"

"I was so stupid to…do it with him. You guys are so lucky."

"Why?"

"You are still virgins."

"Yeah but at least you were in love."

"Yeah I was but he wasn't. You don't want any part of that Sarah and Heather. Trust me… you don't want any part of it."

"Well we are here for you."

"Yeah, we are here for you Hope."

"You guys are the best."

Heather and Sarah truly are the best friends ever. They've been my friends for as long as I can remember. We were all born around the same time and our parents are even best friends. They've just always been around and they've helped me through some brutal times. Like now... Chucky dumped me. He didn't even have the decency to call or meet me somewhere. All I got was a two word text with a smiley face… Something like: **We're Done =) **… I feel like the fool of all fools right now! I gave him my virginity and he promised not to hurt me. Maybe he thought I only meant physically but I meant emotionally too. I meant that I wanted him at all costs to avoid ripping out my heart and stomping on it with a cleated shoe but I guess he never got that message… I guess now I just don't have a heart because mine is all smushed with little holes in it.

Eli

I've forgotten how wild a little alcohol can make Clare. After the club we went back home and she was still dancing. She seemed to have a good time tonight. I'm glad she did. It was fun to watch her dance like it was only her in the room. I just love watching Clare.

Clare was stumbling so when she grabbed my necktie as we were walking into the loft I stumbled too. She giggled drunkenly before shushing me, even though I didn't make any noises. We went into our bedroom and she pushed me down on the bed while she struggled to keep her balance long enough to slip out of her dancing shoes and pants. When she finally did and she was just in her underwear I felt myself look forward even more to the dance we were about to do right now.

People sometimes ask me if it gets old…sex with only one woman all the time. It never does. Clare is the only woman I can ever picture myself with and we've been married fifteen years. The thrill of hearing my name escape her lips and the feeling of her thighs tightening around my waist only make me anxious to make as much love as I can to her.

She kissed me and I kissed her back, tasting a hint of her sugary lip gloss and the margarita she had at the club. She leaned up and I placed slow kisses on her stomach…the stomach that held our kids. Each subtle stretch mark is a reminder of how strong she is… I want her even more. I went to try and unhook her bra and she backed away and stood erect before making a mad dash to the bathroom to throw up. How could I forget just how horrible Clare is at holding her liquor? I put my shoes back on and I knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm going to get something to soothe your tummy. Be back in a second."

"Eli! (vomit) You are the best! (vomit) Sorry I ruined our dancing plans (vomit)…"

"We got our whole lives to dance…"

JR

"So Mr. Fitzgerald are you saying that I should just be my badass self and Wendy will still like me?"

"Yes little guy."

"See Elijah, told you my dad would know what to do."

"I'm glad somebody does."

After Mr. Fitzgerald left Luke's room he lit up and blunt and we got baked! This is what a summer night is made for. Smoking weed and watching stupid ass cartoons with your best friend.

"So dude did you know…School starts in three weeks?"

"What! No! Oh no! I knew that…"

"Ha ha…we are so baked!"

Luke is my buddy. Sure he avoids all confrontation and he's never been in a fight. He's still my pal. That's just the way it's always been. If anybody messed with him I'd kick their asses instead. It's weird though because I've heard his dad was a big time bully when he was our age. I guess maybe the brawling gene passed Luke. I wonder if there are any cookies in his dresser? He always has the best snacks hidden in his room…Ooh, Poptarts!

**What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Eli

"Are you sure, I mean the kids and I understand Eli."

"No, I'm tired for right now and I want to be home."

"Yay…"

I'm taking a break from the limelight. I've decided to stop touring and recording for a while. I feel like I'm missing a lot of things here and I want to be around for them. I guess it's a good thing that I am on my own label. I knew venturing out on my own was a good idea. Now I won't have anybody trying to sue me or force me into performing. I can simply fade into the background. I will focus on my up and coming artists and go back to simply songwriting.

I looked at Clare who was pecking away on her laptop. I wonder what she's writing about this time. She's gotten wise to me over the years and she's put a lock on her stories so that I can't read them until they come out as books. It drives me crazy because I like to know what's happening ahead of time.

I wiggled her toes and she looked at me. I ran my finger across the bottom of her foot and her toes curled. She looked up at me again this time with a more annoyed expression. I finally decided to push my luck. I wiggled her toes while playing "this little piggy"… she saved what she was writing and she closed her laptop.

"What is it Eli?"

"I've just told you this epic news and all you have to say is yay?"

"What do you want?"

"Take me out."

"Eli!"

"We never go anywhere anymore."

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do babe…Seriously though, let's do something."

"Like what Goldsworthy?"

Clare

I moaned out, my fingers digging into the sheets. My legs were trembling the huge orgasm I just had. It's the third one in an hour. Eli slapped me on the ass and he pulled me up by my hair. Though I liked his rough treatment I decided to get a little revenge so I clawed into his hips. He held me close to him and he kissed my neck, giving me chills. His strokes were deep and hard but I loved it. He moved his hands from securely grasping my belly to my core, where rubbed my clitoris, making it hard for me not to orgasm again. I lost the battle and I came again. This time the product of the euphoria ran down my leg. He smiled and turned me around so that we were face to face. He kissed me and entered again making my already sensitive core clench around his hardness. I whimpered and he grunted, sucking air in through his teeth. Our bodies fell into rhythm again. Each deep penetrating stroke from him put butterflies in my stomach. It felt so good that it seemed like I was going insane! I ran my fingers through Eli's hair, yanking as he sped up. He chuckled lightly and removed my hands from his hair. He pinned them down above my head and he sped up again. I couldn't moan or speak. I could whimper. I felt the pressure rising again. I was about to cum and this time Eli was coming with me, his girth was pulsating inside me. I could tell by the way he looked me in the eyes that this time we were both going to be riding that wave. He gave me one last thrust and it sent me spinning into bliss again but this time he followed me, filling my center with his essence. When the orgasm passed he laid his head between my breasts while I ran my fingers through his sweated down hair until we caught our breath and the after sex sleepiness wore off.

I went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower while Eli changed the sheets. This has become a routine with us. After I got out of the shower he got in and I cooked up some quick dirty rice for us to eat. I guess people are right, sex does make you happy. Not that I wasn't happy before but now I just cannot stop grinning or humming.

Eli walked into the kitchen wearing his usual "after afternoon sex" robe. He sat down at the table and when the food was done I sat beside him. We ate the dish right out of the skillet. We talked and laugh all afternoon and since he's decided to take a break from the stage we will have more time to do this.

Hope

I cannot believe I let Jr pay me off for this. I didn't have anything to do though, and I always do like money…

"Hope you could at least look happy."

"We haven't picked up Luke or Wendy yet Jr… Don't worry I'll be civil."

"Thanks little sis."

"I was only a few minutes younger dodo bird!"

"Still younger, little sis!"

"Whatever!"

We arrived at the Fitzgerald residence and Jr had the taxi driver blow the horn. Luke came out looking unorganized as usual. He was shirtless but getting dressed as he walked. He slipped a tee shirt over his head and he pushed his long, curly, messy hair back behind his ears. He got into the cab and he scooted close to me.

"Luke dude! What's up?"

"Nothing dude… Hey Hope."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Well this date is going to be fun."

"Date?"

"Yeah our date, this double date."

"Oh right yeah…Fun."

Luke smelled like cookies and weed. I didn't know whether it smelled good or not. I couldn't decide whether or not I liked the scent. The next stop was to pick up Wendy. Jr got out of the car this time. He knocked on the door and Ms. Anya came to it. She is the coolest teacher ever. It was either fashion designing or home economics and there was no way I was going to make a fool out of myself trying to bake.

I was trying to be nosy but Luke kept talking. I decided to be nice and listen. I mean I don't want to be rude. Sure he's a loser but he's not totally horrible. I guess I'm just a little bitter because of what just happened with me and Chucky.

"Am I boring you Hope?"  
"No I was just thinking about something. I'm sorry if it seemed like I wasn't paying attention."

"I know you don't like me."

"What?"

"When I saw how you looked when I called this a date I could tell that Elijah fabricated a lot of the things he said. I guess I just wanted to believe him."

"Well I don't hate you if that counts for something."

"Yeah…"

"I might be a little nicer but I'm going through a rough patch."

"You know, Chucky isn't all that great. He's my god brother… I know. He can be a real jerk. What kind of guy steals a girl's jewelry?"

"He stole someone's jewelry?"

"You haven't noticed a tennis bracelet missing?"

"Did it have hearts?"

"Yes."

"I've been looking for that!"

"He hawked it."

"You're just now telling me?"

"I'm just now seeing you."

"Heather got me that for my thirteenth birthday…me, her and Sarah all have that bracelet. At least we did but now that Chucky has stolen mine…. Here I was thinking I'd just misplaced it or that mom had taken it to the jewelers for cleaning… he used me! That bastard used me!"

"Calm down, it's done. If you'd like I could talk to him harshly for you."

"Talk to him harshly? Do you ever fight?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I when I have Jr?"

"You have a point… Thanks for telling me Luke."

Jr and Wendy came to the cab. Even though she has these super thick braces and glasses I must admit that she's pretty and she knows how to dress. We greeted her and the show began. Jr became more nervous than I've ever seen him before.

The first place we all went to was this burger joint. I could eat. After we ordered Wendy said she had to go to the bathroom and she asked me to come along. Dammit! I know its girl code and all but… what will I possibly say to her? What will she say to me? What if Jr told her I called her a nerd?

"So...let's cut to the chase. Is everything I've heard about your brother true?"

"That depends…what have you heard about him?"

"Is he a whore?"

"No. He's no virgin but he's not a slut."

"Does he have a baby by this girl who goes to Lakehurst?"

"Ew…no he doesn't. Look… girls say a lot because of who our parents are. Sometimes when they find out Eli is our dad and Clare Edwards is our mom they start looking at Jr like he's an ATM machine and then when he doesn't give them any gold to dig for or he refuses to become their sugar daddy they say bad things about him…. He really likes you Wendy."

"I know. I can't believe some girls would be trashy enough to do that to him."

"Yup, there are some out there."

"Thanks for being honest with me."

"Sure thing."

We walked back out to the guys. I watched as Jr watched the sweat off his forehead. This is hilarious. If mom and dad were here it would be ten times funnier though. Mom would probably get all sentimental and pull out baby pictures and dad would probably tell embarrassing stories. That would be the ultimate test of how much Wendy likes him. I don't think she likes him as much as he likes her but she seems to sincerely want to get to know him.

JR

The next stop on the double date was the park. Luke and Hope are both so lazy sometimes. They sat down, so it was just me and Wendy walking the trail. Now there are no fizzy drinks or food to distract us from each other. It's just us and I have to keep her interested with conversation or else I'm finished. I've never been so lost for words or…thoughts. It's like I woke up socially retarded this morning or something.

"So what's it like living with two teachers?"

"Ugh, hectic. My dad is very…klutzy. He's always dropping things or tripping… my mom says I take after him because I'm always stumbling. Sometimes I even trip over my own two feet. My mom...She's not too strict and not too lenient. Well she's not strict until it comes to spirit squad and then she's like a drill sergeant."

"I can see that. Don't you guys compete?"

"Yeah… So what's it like for you being raised by two celebs? I bet you get to travel and meet other celebrities! It must be…interesting."

"Not really. My mom and dad didn't want us moving around too much so they made sure at least one of them was off tour to be home with us. Sometimes in the summer we toured with them and that was fun."

"So… why do you like me?"

"Promise not to think I'm a stalker?"

"Promise."

"Because I watched you every day and you were different. You weren't catty or living in the mirror like some girls. You seemed nice and soft."

"Soft…wow. I've never heard that one before."

"Not like a pillow or marshmallows you just aren't…rough around the edges."

"Oh….cool I guess."

We walked and talked. It was pleasant. Before we knew it we'd made it around the entire track. We hailed another cab and had it take us home. Wendy had somewhere to be in a few hours and I didn't want to keep her.

The driver dropped her off first. I walked her to the front door and I told her goodbye and I kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed before kissing me on the cheek and going into her house.

I walked back to the cab just to get teased by Hope and Luke. Those two seriously have no lives! Next the cabby dropped off Luke. To my surprised Hope told him goodbye. I guess she likes him a little more now, but I'm not expecting any sparks to start flying between them anytime soon. I told my right hand man goodbye and then the cabby took us back to the loft.

Hope and I told Javier at the front desk hello before we went to the elevator. I remember he used to always sneak us candy when we were younger. We walked through the door. Mom and dad were in their robes and pajamas. Gross! They always wear robes and pajamas in the daytime after they…do it! I didn't need that mental imagine.

"Son! How was it?"

"How was what dad?"

"The date Jr…"

"Oh…it went good."

"Jr was sweating like a pig and acting shy! He got all nervous!"

"Oooohhh…"

"Hope don't make fun of your brother."

"Thanks mom… At least you haven't completely lost it."

"I mean you can't help it if you're in loooooovvvee!"

"You all are crazy! What is wrong with this family?"

I plopped down on the couch beside my mom and she pinched my cheek before scratching my head and telling dad and Hope to stop picking on me. I wonder what there is to do tonight.

**Reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**JR**

Hanging with Luke and Mr. Fitzgerald is always a hilarious experience. Like now, hearing them argue over Luke's hair is beyond funny. They always seem to be bickering over something.

"I'm just saying boy you would look a lot better if you cut your hair and started putting on a little weight. You look like a stalk of steamed celery."

"Dad geez! I have my own style!"

"Well that style isn't getting you a girlfriend is it?"

"I'm waiting for the right girl dad geez! You're getting all weird in front of Elijah!"

"Elijah can help me out. If he got a haircut and bulked up a little he would look better right?"

"Well Luke… you have lost some weight that you shouldn't have."

"See, even mini emo boy thinks you should bulk up a little…"

After their epic argument was done Luke and I went into his room and lit up. Smoking soothes me and it helps me think. I noticed that Luke was in deep thought about something. I kicked his foot and he looked my way.

"What's the trouble bro?"

"Your sister."

"What has she done now?"

"Nothing I just… Do you know how long I've had this crush on her?"

"Yes since third grade… I know you think she's your dream girl but honestly she's not all that great. She's whiney and bratty with atomic farts and a love for torturing small animals. Did I ever tell you we had a frog?"

"Yes… I remember you said she…"

"That's right! She murdered hopums!"

"How do you know it was murder?"

"I feel it in my soul!"

"Dude I don't care about a stupid frog. I like your sister what are my chances?"

"Slim to none."

"Thanks for sugar coating that estimate."

"I don't wanna get your hopes up Luke. I keep telling her what a good guy you are but she will never see that because you are so…"

"So what Elijah? Say what's on your mind."

"Unmotivated and unorganized."

"Oh. I thought you were going to say strung out."

"No."

"Well maybe my dad is right. Maybe I should get a haircut and bulk up."

"Just… I don't know…put on a little weight and try a new hairstyle…it couldn't hurt."

"Says the guy who's had the same hairstyle since kindergarten."

"That's the difference between you and I Luke. Mine works for me..not against me…ohhh facial disgracial!"

"Whatever man."

After I gave him my advice we finished smoking and I decided to get back home. Wendy said she'd be calling tonight and I'd rather be in my bedroom when the call comes. I came through the door to see Hope sitting on the couch folded up watching some girly movie. I decided now would be a good time to tell her. She's probably highly emotional right now.

"Hey sis."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing…just watching He's just not that into you. I'm so sick of being a Gigi."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"I have some news."

"Chucky got thrown in jail?"

"No… Luke is into you."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Duh. It's obvious."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Do you like him too?"

"No."

"Could you ever?"

"What's with the third degree?"

"Just answer the questions."

"Possibly okay… he seems nice I just don't know. He seems to be just wandering aimlessly through life ya know? Plus he's your friend."

"That's all I needed to know. Go back to your boring chick flick."

"Smell ya later."

**Eli**

Adam and I sat at the table in the restaurant waiting for Fiona and Clare to return. Who knows how long this could take. They claim they had to freshen up but for all we know they could be in there curling their hair or something before the main course.

"So fatherhood is finally kicking my ass."

"What happened?"

"Heather has been throwing parties when we are away! I mean she charges ten bucks to get in and the place is still neat and intact once we return but it's the principle of the matter! She's throwing parties while we are away!"

"That sucks."

"Yeah… I guess we should have expected it as much as we are away. It just makes me wonder what else she's up to."

"Kids these days."

"What are the twins up to lately?"

"Well when we were leaving Jr was on his way to Luke's and Hope was wrapped in a blanket watching girly movies. She's depressed because that Chucky kid dumped her."

"What did she ever see in that kid anyway? He's no exactly the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree."

"What do you mean?"

"Third time sophomore."

"Damn! He is stupid."

"Yes indeed."

The ladies came back to the table. Clare was radiant as always. I decided to be a gentleman. I pulled her chair out for her and I helped scooted her up once she was seated. She grabbed my hand under the table and looked at me with those big blue eyes as if to say "thanks."

Too bad Adam still breaks up the party.

"Alright you two cut it out! We are forty and you are still at it, making googley eyes and holding hands under the table."

"Oh Adam stop! I think it's romantic. Why don't we make googley eyes anymore?"

"See what you've done Goldsworthys."

"Sorry?"

"Adam it's not our fault you are in trouble with your lady for letting the spark die down."

"Hey we've got plenty of spark! Isn't that right Fi?"

"Adam…we don't have that much spark and I think we should try whatever Clare and Eli are doing."

"Well all it takes is some spontaneity."

"I'll tell you how it works out for me."

The dinner and walk in the park was pleasant. I'm glad we still hang out like this even though we are older with children who will be going off to college in a couple years. After dinner Clare and I jumped into Morty and we went to the vacation house. At first we were planning on seducing each other but sleepiness overtook us.

**Hope**

Something took over me and I felt the need to go to the Dot with Sarah and Heather. I called them up and they were game. We met at the store across from the Dot. They always have the best candy. We walked across the street to the restaurant only to see my uncle Peter leaving. I waved to him and he waved back.

"Hey Hope and Hope's tough looking posse!"

"Hey Uncle Pete! Whipping employees into shape?"

"Ah you know me. I couldn't whip a horse. I was just making sure everything was running smoothly. How's your brother?"

"Crazy."

"As usual then… Tell your parents and him I said hi."

"Okay, tell Aunt Darcy I said hello. When is she coming back from African this time?"

"In a few weeks."

"Cool."

After catching up with my uncle the girls and I went into the Dot. There he was… the red headed menace I once thought I loved. Chucky. Everything in me told me to go over to him and make trouble. I should have ignored it but I couldn't resist. I walked over to the table, with Heather and Sarah behind me giggling at the prospect of fighting him. I yanked him by his shirt. He looked at me confused before freeing himself.

"Bitch what's your problem? This shirt cost fifty bucks!"

"Oh what did you do? Use the money you got when you hawked the bracelet you stole from me to buy it? Give me that shirt…"

"Are you fucking crazy? You looney bitch I'm not giving you my shirt!"

"Well then get me back my bracelet."

"You mean this one? Turns out a lot of girls are just as dumb as you…so I got another girl to pawn her bracelet so I could get yours out and hawk it again."

"Give it to me you bastard!"

"Finder keepers losers weepers."

It looked like me and my "posse" as my uncle Pete called it, was going to have to put a whipping on Chucky. Sarah and Heather geared up to fight until suddenly out of nowhere, a fist came flying at Chucky's face, knocking him out of the chair and onto the ground. My bracelet flew in the air and I caught it just in time. I looked to see who the owner of this mysterious fist was and it was…Luke. He looked confused and scared.

"Luke… You punched Chucky?"

"I have never punched anyone before."

"Yeah and if you want to punch someone again…we'd better run…now! He's getting up!"

I slipped the bracelet on and we all ran out of the restaurant. A car pulled up in the nick of time. It looked like my mom's car. The door flew open and Jr was sitting with Wendy up front.

"Get in."

All four of us piled in the back and he took off, narrowly escaping Chucky who came out of the Dot looking enraged and rather bloody. Once we were a safe distance from the Dot Jr stopped the car and we all got out.

"Wait, so let me get this straight Luke. This is the first time you punch someone and its Chucky?"

"I know I know. I could have started off with someone less…muscle clad but he was messing with your sister."

"Actually…We were messing with him. I got my bracelet back."

"So what were you going to do had I not jumped in?"

"Oh…Heather and I were going to help Hope beat Chucky down until he cried like a baby and agreed to give her the bracelet."

"Oh…"

I guess I really do owe Luke now. I mean he did help me defeat my stupid ex boyfriend and he helped me get back my tennis bracelet. We sat inside my mom's car while Jr and Wendy talked to Sarah and Heather.

"How am I supposed to repay this good deed Luke? Should I… have my mom bake you cookies?"

"You could but… I'd rather have something else."

Oh my goodness he's going to ask me for a sexual favor! I'll have to deny him but then I'll feel bad. Wait, no I won't because he shouldn't be asking me for sexual favors. Just because I'm not a virgin anymore doesn't mean I'm a whore! How dare he ask that of a lady!

"I would like it if you'd let me kiss you."

"Where?"

"On the lips, open mouth for sixty seconds."

"Well…"

"I saved your bracelet."

"Fine."

I closed my eyes and I felt his warm lips on mine. Hm, they are softer than they actually look. The kiss deepened and before I knew it our tongues were entwined and our lips twisted in each others. It started to feel like my body was vibrating or like every inch of me was covered in fluttering butterflies. I didn't see fireworks but it didn't matter because I felt a hurricane. I didn't even notice the sixty seconds were up until he pulled away. That was bifar the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. I'll never let him know that though… I mentally composed myself. He got a big goofy grin on his face as he sat behind the wheel of my mother's car. Jr is so dead if she ever finds out he's driving this without a license.

"So… am I allowed to tell anyone about this?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Grrr…one person! You can let one person know."

"Make it two."

"Fine two…"

He kissed me on this lips again quickly before getting out of the car and joining the group discussion. I think I've suddenly become an asthmatic because I keep losing my breath. I got myself together and I got out of the car to join the crowd as well. We played hide and seek. I guess we aren't as grown up as we thought.

**What did ya think huh buddies? Let me know….Let me know…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clare**

"Clare, I don't know how you do it but you continue to get bestselling books!"

"Well Sue, what can I say? I just live life, churn out the pages and turn them in."

"I have some big news okay. Promise not to fall out of that chair?"

"Okay."

"They want to turn the undead housewife series into a show."

"What network?"

"HBO!"

"Yay! All my curse words and nudity will be kept. Director?"

"Please…hold onto your seat."

"Okay."

"Alan Ball!"

"Ahhhhhh! Susan you are boss! How did you pull this?"

"I just done the talking, your magic fingers and big beautiful brain all these years is what got them interested."

"This is a dream come true."

"Well dreamer…go home and fuck that ridiculously sexy husband of yours."

"Oh don't worry… I'll do it twice!"

I left Susan's office and I went home. Eli was at the studio helping some of the artists he signed get their stuff together. I decided to call him and tell him the good news. I hope he can talk.

"Hello?"

"Eli! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Alan Ball wants to direct a series on HBO based on Undead Housewife!"

"That's great baby."

"Well I'll let you go now. I know you are busy. Talk to you later?"

"Yes."

I hung up the phone with Eli and I went to scare up the kids. I might as well take them school clothes shopping today. I knocked on Hope's door and she came to it. I looked past to see that her bed was actually made, unfortunately I couldn't say that her hair was combed...

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"I'm taking you and your brother school clothes shopping."

"Yay! Well, you'll just have to take me because Jr is gone."

"Gone! Where?"

"To serenade Wendy."

"Teenage boys in love… Alright, put on some shoes, and brush your hair so that it doesn't tangle and fall off your head."

"Yes mother."

The mall wasn't too crowded luckily so they stores had places to sit. I remember when I shopped in these teenybopper stores. That seems so long ago… it was so long ago. I'm surprised to see that some styles have come back around.

I watched my daughter go crazy in the store. She's thinner than I was at her age, a bit taller too. I guess she takes after her dad in that way. She did inherit my boobs though. I guess Eli's physical traits were just more dominant.

"Mom! I've picked out some clothes! Look at this shirt!"

"That's a pretty shirt…where will you be wearing it?"

"To school."

"Is your school a strip club?"

"No…"

"Then put it back Hope! It's a see through shirt!"

"I'll have on a bra!"

"Hope…"

"Fine I'll put it back."

"Thank you."

"Hey mom I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Have you ever been confused about whether you liked somebody or not?"

"No."

"Oh okay. Never mind then."

"What's going on? Maybe if you give me more insight…."

"Well first you have to be less…motherly."

"Okay fine. Mother mode disabled… Now shoot!"

"Well Chucky stole my bracelet and I went to beat it out of him but before I could Luke punched him."

"Luke? Luke Fitzgerald threw a punch… That's new. Go on."

"And then because he rescued my bracelet he asked for a kiss."

"Uh huh."

"Ever since that kiss I can't stop thinking about him… I just don't think we'd be compatible."

"Why?"

"He's so…"

"So what?"

"I don't know."

"Look, don't tell your dad I'm urging you to date but… if you really like him then go for it but if you aren't sure whether you truly like Luke or not then don't mention it to him because the worst thing you can do is break somebody's heart… you should know that."

"Yeah I know… thanks mom."

Having my daughter let me into her personal life made me think of earlier times when she'd come home and tell me every single aspect of her day. She'd let me know about every crush, every enemy and every conversation. Now she's like a mystery so it was good to talk to her again.

**Eli**

This band sounds great! Their sound is so raw. As soon as we get done recording their demo we'll present it. First I wanna get them a gig at Above the Dot. In the past few years that's the place to go if you are an artist looking to expand your audience. The lead singer, Piper came out of the booth when the music ended. It's strange but with her dark hair and appearance, she reminds me of Julia.

"So Eli how was it?"

"Sounded great, I think we got it."

"Hear that guys! We got it!"

"Now all we have to do is get you guys some more gigs. I was thinking Above the Dot."

"That's kick ass… I heard it's hard to get a gig there."

"I can swing it for you guys."

"Thank you Eli!"

I released them for the night but she stayed behind. I figured she probably wanted to ask for tips or discuss the forming album. I turned around and she was sitting on the table with her legs crossed. I realized the look in her eye. It's the one Clare gives me when she's trying to…seduce me.

"Oh Piper, you're still here?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for this."

"Oh it's really got nothing to do with me. It was you all's talent."

"No really Eli. Thank you."

She walked over and placed her hands around my waist. I removed them and I continued getting my things. She walked around and kissed me on the lips. I pushed her off. She didn't look hurt, only amused.

"Eli why are you fighting me when I'm trying to thank you?"

"Because I'm married and you are too young."

"I'm eighteen."

"My daughter is fifteen…"

"That's got nothing to do with me. Come on… Nobody would have to know."

"Piper. Go home."

"Fine…See you later Eli..."

I wonder if I should tell Clare about this incident. I went home and all the lights were off. I looked at the clock. It's one in the morning. I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I looked in the microwave and there was a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. I warmed it up and ate. Clare's food always hits the right spot. After I ate I walked into the bedroom. Clare was sleeping. I slipped into the shower and I washed all the craziness of the day away. I stepped out with only a towel around my waist. I noticed Clare rising out of the bed.

"Hey Clare, sorry I woke you up."

"I'm glad you did. I've been waiting for you to get home."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I was hoping we could celebrate."

"Oh right! Your big news! I just…could we do it tomorrow? I'm a bit tired."

"Oh okay… Are you okay?"

"A little disturbed."

"Why?"

"An eighteen year old girl made a move on me tonight."

"What did she do?"

"It was a kiss."

"Oh…. Did you kiss her back?"

"No."

"Oh."

I looked over at Clare. She was holding her knees and looking towards the window. I knew I shouldn't have told her but in our fifteen years of marriage I haven't ever kept secrets from her. Why start keeping them now?

"Clare?"

"Huh?"

"You know you are the only woman who means anything to me right?"

"…"

"Clare?"

"Let's face it Eli. My looks are fading… I'm not what I used to be."

"No…you aren't. You are more beautiful than you've ever been."

"Oh stop the poetry Eli! She's eighteen… How could I compete with that?"

"You don't have to! She's nothing! I didn't return her advances I just…"

"Then why did you tell me Eli! Why would you tell me unless….you didn't trust yourself and you wanted me to keep you in line?"

"I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Sure you did."

With that said she plopped back down on the bed and she yanked the covers up to her neck. I couldn't get past that blanket if I wanted to. It may as well be a steel wall. I got a sheet from the closet and I took my pillow. I slept on the recliner by the window.

I fell asleep after about thirty minutes of hearing Clare's sniffles. I knew she wouldn't talk to me right now so I let it go. When I woke up I realized she was climbing into my lap. I hugged her and I wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry I was acting that way Eli. I just…I'm so insecure lately."

"Well don't be Clare! You have no reason to be insecure."

"I'm just… I just keep thinking that one day you'll find a younger girl who's hot and I'll end up in the first wives club."

"Never. I love you."

"I love you too."

I carried her back to our bed and I showed her just how much I still desire and love her. By the time the sun did rise, I don't think there was any lingering doubt or insecurity in her. She knew that I was all hers.

**How was it? Review please =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli**

I woke up and the house was silent with the exception of Clare pecking on her keyboard. The kids never keep up much noise but today it's different because the house is empty. They went back to school today. I knew I'd probably be asleep when they left so I wrote them a nice little note, you know, just something inspirational to brighten their day:** Hope this day doesn't stink up the place like your dirty diapers used to!**... I'd like to think the note is getting them through today's trials.

"Good morning Eli! You finally decided to get up I see."

"What? You think I'd stay asleep and miss out on all the loud boundary-less sex we are going to have today?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No but Clare… We can do it anywhere! Remember when we used to do it everywhere!"

"Yes I remember Eli… I just….I haven't been feeling well this morning."

"What's the matter? Why didn't you wake me? I would have taken the twins to school."

"No… You'd just gotten in from the studio. I've just been nauseous and hot lately… I think I'm going through the change."

"What!"

"Yes Eli. I think my eggs are drying up. I'm probably going into menopause. I just hope I don't flip out like my mom did and move to Alaska for two months."

"Clare I'm sure it will be fine."

"Let's hope so. I go to the doctor in an hour to get the dreaded news… Goodbye youth, hello osteoporosis."

After sitting with me a few minutes Clare left for her appointment. I preferred to stay behind this time. A gynecologist's office isn't the place for me… Now that Clare's gone and we aren't going to have wild free sex, this house is eerily quiet. I wonder how the twins' day is going so far. They're sophomores with a birthday next month. Where did the time go? Where will my money go when I have to buy them cars and pay insurance!

**JR**

I'm dating a cheerleader, the captain of the spirit squad and she's perfect. I watched her jump up and down with energy and vigor at the mandatory pep rally Simpson is making us attend. Luke and I stood around watching everyone who actually has cheer. He seemed unusually cheerful lately.

"So dude I've been meaning to ask. What's with the bran new you?"

"What do you mean Jr?"

"You seem happy Luke."

"Oh… It's nothing. I'm just turning a new leaf. I've got some new things going on."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it Jr. You will know in due time."

"Dude I thought we were buds…What's going on?"

"Well she did say I could let two people know and my dad already knows…"

"Knows what?"

"I kissed your sister!"

"What! Dude Hope? When you dirty Doberman?"

"That night I punched Chucky and you rescued us in your mom's stolen car."

"So that's what you two were doing? I mean…how'd you get her to agree and not kill you?"

"I told her she owed me and after the kiss was done she was breathless. I was too but…hers was more obvious. I felt like a man."

"Classic! You know my dad used that move on my mom once…except…never mind and I'll bet you did feel like man you old sheepdog!"

Suddenly a hand clapped down hard on my shoulder. I looked back to see Mr. Simpson. He had a stern expression on his face. He leaned in close to me and Luke. This should be interesting.

"Gentlemen… I'm going to assume I won't have any trouble out of you two this year."

"Yes Sir Principal Simpson."

"Your highness… no trouble from us mere peasants."

"Goldsworthy…Fitzgerald… I've got my eye on you two."

"Eye or eyes?"

He scoffed and walked off. This year is going to be awesome.

**Clare**

I woke up and nurses were surrounding me, picking me up off the ground. I looked around dazed and disoriented. While I was passed out I had to most peculiar dream. I dreamed the doctor told me something crazy!

"Mrs. Goldsworthy I think we should call your husband. You shouldn't drive in your condition."

"What's my condition? Am I epileptic? Diabetic? Narcoleptic?"

"No…just pregnant I'm afraid."

"That's impossible doc. I'm forty…women at forty don't give birth…"

"On the contrary most of my patients are pushing forty or past it… forty is the new thirty if you haven't heard. Congratulations."

"…. I think you should call my husband… I feel a bit faint again."

The ride on the way from the doctor's was silent with the exception of Eli's joyful humming. He couldn't have taken the news better! We are only two years away from having an empty nest and now… we are starting all over.

"You know Clare this is going to be great."

"You think so?"

"I do. Pitter pattering little feet… No back talk or grand theft auto. It should be great."

"But Eli we are so…."

"We aren't even middle aged yet."

"But we are…"

"I don't want to hear anything else from you except happiness and joy!"

"Fine…All happy and all joy, see, I'm smiling…"

"Well great."

"So when are you going to tell the kids?"

"Me? You're the one having the baby. You tell them."

"You're the one raising the baby so you do it."

"We'll both do it. How about that?"

"When?"

"Tonight over dinner… We can all go out as a family."

"Where?"

"The Banging Burrito!"

"Yay I love Banging Burrito… they have the best…. Margaritas. Dammit!"

"No alcohol. We are with child."

"Yeah yeah. This is your fault you know? Wearing those skinny jeans with those big green eyes and that sexy white stripe of hair. You seduced me you incubus…"

"My fault? You are the one who basically raped me every night for a week after I got off tour! I couldn't even take a shower without you taking advantage of me. I felt cheap."

"Well I had to test out the product before I put it on the shelf."

"What so now I'm your whore Clare?"

"Exactly."

"You are messed woman."

"I love you… Even though this is your fault."

"I love you too….even though it's not."

**Hope**

"So I was thinking that it would be really worth your time… Hope? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Sorry… I just have a lot on my mind right now. I… female issues of the personal nature."

"Oh. I understand. Can I call you later?"

"I would but I'm on punishment…"

"Chat?"

"Sure."

Jordan Guthrie is cute but he's my usual type. Athletic, with muscles and the attention of all the ladies and some guys. I'm sick of that type. Even though Jordan is smarter than most jocks and half of the nerds, I'm just not feeling him. I sat at the lunch table feeling a little blue because…well it should be obvious. He's sitting at the table with my brothers and the other outcasts. If only there was some excuse to go over there…

I didn't realize I was staring until Luke looked back and smiled while waving subtly. I waved too but I turned around quickly to hide my ridiculous blushing. As soon as I was sure he'd turned back around I started gazing at him again. Wendy had since come and sat beside my brother. They are kind of adorable together….

This is sick sick sick! I'm some kind of pervert stalking this poor boy! Well, he's not literally poor but you know… I can't believe I have the nerve to stalk Luke of all people. He's been around since preschool. I beat him up once for asking to play the dad when we played "house" during recess. I've put his hand in warm water countless times during him and Jr's sleepovers. I even put gum in his hair when we were in fourth grade. It was so long and silky and I was jealous… How ironic is this? After a lifetime of abusing Luke now I actually sort of like him…a little. I need to go talk to Ms. Suave. I'm feeling a little mentally disrupted.

**So how was it? Thoughts, comments, concerns… you know what to do! =b**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clare**

"Kids…your father have some news for you."

"We are moving to LA?"

"No Jr."

"We are going to get a reality show?"

"Definitely not Hope. The news is that…your mom is having a baby."

"What!"

"Mom this is some kind of sick joke right?"

"Well geez kids thank you for the support. I knew I could count on you two to totally understand."

"Mom this is absurd! A baby, at your age! Did you two even think about how this would affect this family before you went off and had unprotected sex?"

"No son…because your mother and I are married adults! We can have unprotected sex all day long and you can't say boo about it or else we will…"

"Send you to live with Grandma Cece and Grandpa Bullfrog."

"Hey that works for me."

"Jr…sit…now!"

"Yes mom."

"Look you guys I'm pregnant and you two have had enough of being the only ones stirring around the house. You've had fifteen years worth. Plus you will be leaving in a couple years and it will just be me and dad… This sort of keeps us young."

"Well…babies can be kind of cute when they aren't awake."

"I can teach it vulgar words and gestures."

"Okay… I'll agree to this whole baby thing but I refuse to share my room."

"Nobody is taking your room drama queen. Daddy will just clear out the next door apartment so that we can knock out another wall."

"I will?"

"Yes you will."

"Oh…I will."

That went better than expected. The twins' enthusiasm about the baby downright knocked me out of my seat. Almost as much as the smell of those refried beans! I ran to the bathroom and I blew chunks. I do not miss this portion of pregnancy. In hindsight I guess Mexican wasn't the best place for me and my sensitive stomach and senses. To add insult to injury when I got back to the table I noticed that my family was having to leave because the paparazzi. They are usually not that intrusive here but ever since Eli announced his break from music and touring they've been everywhere and the magazines and websites have been calling like crazy!

Eli grabbed my hand and we tried to leave the restaurant. The manager apologized. We noticed they were swarmed outside. We started walking through and one of them pushed me! I dropped to my knees nearly getting trampled. Eli and Jr reacted quickly, punching and shoving and paps stupid enough to get in the way. Hope and I moved out of the way. This has happened so many times over the years whenever something new happens with Eli that we've learned to move out of the way.

The valet bought the car around. Hope and I got in; honking for Eli and Jr. Jr pulled Eli away from the fight. Even though I don't condone violence it is good to know that he will still throw a few punches in my honor. I drove back to the house, still feeling a little shaky. Even though this has happened before seeing Eli and my son fight goes against the grain every time.

We got back to the loft and police were in the lobby. They arrested Eli. I've gotten used to this part too. I guess the paps can dish it but they can't take it. They always press charges. I asked Javier to escort Hope and Jr upstairs. They don't need to see the specifics of his arrest. I kissed Eli and he smiled at me.

"You should know what to do Clare."

"Yes… I know. I love you."

"I love you too… Nobody messes with my girl."

As soon as they hauled Eli away I jumped into the car and I went to the Coyne-Torres residence. Adam is a licensed bondsman so he's our go to guy in these situations. Adam answered the door.

"Clare, what a nice surprise…To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Eli's been arrested."

"Again?"

"Yes…"

"Why this time?"

"A pap pushed me down right in front of a restaurant! Eli lost it. Jr was fighting too but luckily only Eli got in trouble."

"Ah… do you have the money? Need a loan?"

"Adam do I ever?"

"No… Well I will go and get that old geezer out of jail. He's really too old for this… He could break a hip!"

"If my hips don't break when I push this baby out then his will be just fine."

"Baby!"

"Baby! Who said baby! Clare, is that you?"

"Hi Fiona!"

"It's so good to see you! What's going on?"

"Eli's been arrested again."

"Oh Eli. Fighting again?"

"You know it… for my honor of course."

"So sweet in that… crazy kind of way… so a baby?"

"Yes. I just found out today. We were celebrating with the children when the paparazzi interrupted. They flooded the restaurant and outside of it. They've been crazy since finding out Eli's taking a break."

"Congratulations Clare! Give Eli a big kiss for me when he gets out of the slammer… Oh and you Mr. Torres, you better be home in time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am!"

We went down to the jailhouse. We found out that the price to get him out was what it usually is. That's how I knew exactly how much to bring to Adam. They usually go easy on him because the reasons for the fights are always a dangerous violation of space… and if he's defending my honor then the paparazzi always lose their cases.

Luckily when we got to the jailhouse everything had been processed, the price had been set and he was ready to be bailed out. So we did. Eli got back his possessions. The first thing he slipped on was his wedding band. Little things like that make me want to squeal like some giddy teenage school girl!

We left the jail and dropped Adam back off at home in time for diner. When we got back to the loft Eli called Cece and Bullfrog. He asked them to keep an eye on the twins tonight and take them to school in the morning. They joyfully agreed. Bullfrog was already hip to what was going on. He gets hot gossip first especially when it's about Eli. Hope and Jr packed and overnight bag. Cece and Bullfrog came to pick them up. I kissed them both goodbye, though they protested. Eli sat on the couch and I kneeled across from him so that I could lean on the coffee table.

"Your face looks like shit."

"So does your hair."

"The lawyers on this yet?"

"Yes… I got a call while you were seeing the twins off… The guys want one hundred thousand a piece and they will drop the charges and not mention Jr….but I'm not giving it to them."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. I told Phil that we will in fact sue the guy who pushed you…the one I was fighting, for four hundred thousand…two for you and two because you are pregnant. I won't got through with the suing though if they drop all charges, take no payoff and apologize."

"Do we have a case?"

"We are all meeting next week. Phil is going to do the negotiating. Trying to do this is like trying to close the deal on a fucking house or something."

"You know Eli; you didn't have to do this for me."

"Don't you always say that?"

"Yes but…"

"Clare you are my girl and I'm not going to let anyone mess with you. Especially not a group of low life reporters and picture takers. Especially not when you are pregnant with our baby."

"Eli you are such a guy."

**Hope**

"Cece, do you think dad will do real time or that we will get sued and be completely poor?"

"No. They are only reporters, it was their fault and he was defending your mom."

"I've been through this so many times...I just always wonder if one day the judge will make him go to jail for more than an hour."

"I doubt it honey… Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yes… no… I don't know Grandma Cece."

"What is it? Boy trouble?"

"Kind of… We are from two sides of the social spectrum."

"Ah…the classic case of reputation or love… I had that dilemma once."

"You did?"

"Yup. I was a cheerleader."

"Grandma Cece, you were a cheerleader?"

"Yes… I had a secret love of metal and I smoked weed like a chimney. My 'popular' friends never knew because I was careful to hide that side of me… Then one day the thing that made me show my true self to the world pulled up in a black Mustang that backfired like a rifle and had so many rust stains it looked like polka dots."

"Who was it?"

"Your grandpa."

"You two were dating since high school?"

"Sure we were… We had your dad on graduation night. I was walking across the stage and my water broke."

"So the moral of the story is that it's okay to have kids early?"  
"Oh heavens no! I almost thought about leaving your dad in a basket on someone's doorstep a few times… Wait until you are older for the babies. The moral of the story is go for who you want to be with no matter what you social ranking or reputation is because in the end all of those people you think are judging you won't be able to make you happy with their approval. All that matters is your true friends, family and that special person…"

"Oooohhhh. Thanks grandma Cece."

"Now go to bed."

"How come Jr gets to go with Grandpa Bullfrog to the station again?"

"Because he sprinted out of the house before I could catch him."

"Oh…okay."

The next morning I woke up. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and I put on the jeans and pink pullover hoodie I'd bought to wear to school today. I didn't feel like being pretty. I didn't feel like much of anything right now. I have a headache…

My grandfather dropped Jr and I off at Degrassi. There were a few reporters standing across the street. They weren't allowed on school grounds. I flipped them the bird. I hope they get a good magnified picture of that!

I walked into the school. Sarah and Heather were standing there. Sarah handed me a finished homework assignment and Heather gave me a raspberry smoothie. They are the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Thanks you guys."

"We figured you'd need it after the day you had yesterday."

"Yeah, things got pretty crazy."

"Well, I have to go to art."

"I have to go to English…but Hope text us if you need something and no looking at the gossip sights okay?"

"Sure."

I went to the roof and I sat there. I didn't feel much like class today. Though it's only the second day, it wouldn't benefit me to go because I won't pay attention or do my work. I don't feel like being whispered about again or seeing people's funny looks. I especially don't want anyone asking me what's going to happen to my dad. Sometimes I wish he was just normal you know… like something that didn't bring much attention like an author like my mom… Then I feel bad for wishing that because singing is my dad's passion and people love to listen to him. I guess I just wish paparazzi done all their work from far away.

I was on the roof alone for a while then the door opened. I looked back, afraid that Simpson was coming to slap me with a detention for skipping and drag me to class. It was only Luke. He sat down beside me. He pulled out a pack of Razzles. I held my hand out and we both had a chuckle.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be alright… nothing I haven't been through before."

"I know but… this has to mess you up in the head a little… Every time your dad does something new the press attacks you guys and he goes to jail for attacking them back."

"It is kind of messed up huh?"

"Yeah. I just…wanted to check on you. I saw you come this way and I was worried."

"About what? That I'd jump?"

"Maybe."

"Not hardly Luke…"

"So… It's my birthday tomorrow."

"It is isn't it?"

"Yes and my dad is cooking. Jr has already put himself on the list. I was wondering if you would come too? You don't have to but…it'd mean a lot to me."

"How could I say no? Mr. Fitzgerald can cook… I'll be there… What present should I bring?"

"Yourself…put a bow on."

"Ha… we will see."

Luke kissed me on the cheek and he left the roof. I found myself blushing and the butterflies in my stomach flapped violently. I'm having dinner at Luke's tomorrow night… this is going to be interesting.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eli**

Like I knew… once I told them I'd be suing for double and I'd be willing to go to trial, those dumbass reporters dropped their demands and the charges. We didn't even have to meet. Our lawyers handled everything. I just had to sign a few papers and poof, the situation was handled. Even though it was handled with little effort it made me realize that I'm getting too old to be fighting like this. That isn't what I'm most concerned about though. This time Jr was involved. I can have all this crap on me but I don't want him to have a record.

I knocked on Jr's door. He was putting on my vest…hey when did he even steal that from me?

"Hey son. How is it going?"

"Just getting ready to go to Luke's dinner."

"Are you alright son? After all of this…I know I'm a little late asking but a lot has been going on."

"Oh yeah dad I'm cool. You know I like to fight."

"Son that's not good."

"Aw come on dad! Don't get all fatherly on me."

"Well I am your father Jr so sit down and listen to me."

"Sheesh dad okay."

"Son, I know you think fighting is cool but it can lead to serious trouble."

"But dad you were fighting."

"It doesn't matter for me. I've lived a long life and my record is already shot but yours is clean and you are young… Son my point is that you should try to calm down on the fighting. It just makes me a little weary to think about how close you were to being in trouble right along with me."

"Okay dad I hear you…"

"But are you listening?"

"I am dad…I'll stop fighting so that I won't complicate my life."

"Thanks. Now enjoy your dinner… Where is your sister going tonight?"

"Oh she's going too. Luke is picking us up today. He got his license afterschool and his car this morning."

"Hope is hanging with you and Luke? That's weird but it's cool I guess. You guys be safe and be home at a decent hour. You've got school in the morning."

"Yes sir."

The twins left and it was suddenly just Clare and I. She was on the couch reading a magazine. She looked content. I sat closely beside her and she looked over at me with a smile. I was leaning in for a kiss when the doorbell rang. I told Clare to sit tight. I opened the door only to see Ally standing there crying. I moved aside and went into the kitchen. There goes any romance for this night… I tried not to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it. From the sound of things Drew has a secret child with Bianca DeSousa. The boy is thirteen now and looks just like Drew. She just found out because the boy needed a blood transfusion and they wanted to test both the parents. Ally happened to see his texts… Clare's friends have a lot of drama in their lives. Well, I guess no more than ours but it's a different kind of drama.

By the time Ally was done sobbing on the couch and Clare was finished consoling her heartbroken friend I'd ruled out any romance for that night. Ally left and I went back into the living room. I sat on the couch beside Clare again and she looked at me, her expression was stressed. I just held her and stroked her head while letting her know that the only children I have are by her.

**JR**

"Happy birthday dear Luuukkkee! Happy birthday to you!"

"Alright guys cut it out now."

Luke's car is awesome. It's a Mustang. Then again his dad does own a lot of car lots, detail shops and mechanic shops. He's a better driver than I thought he'd be. I just hope I pass my test next month. I'm not really worried about it. I mean I stole my mom's car and I got it back without a scratch.

While my sister and Luke made subtle googley eyes across the table I thought about Wendy. She couldn't come tonight because she was tutoring some of her spirit squad buddies in chemistry. I wish she could have made it though.

After dinner and cake Mr. Fitzgerald pulled out Luke's baby pictures. His face turned red when Hope started laughing at the candid photos of his naked ass and his shiny bald head. That's when he decided to show me the specifics of the car. This was a sweet ass ride.

"Dude my dad seriously hooked me up. Now I'm thinking I might get a haircut and buff up a little so that this car won't make me look bad."

"Dude whatever. This car can only make your ugly mug better."

"Way to be a good friend."

"I'm just kidding Luke. You know I have to insult you at least once every birthday."

"Yeah because that's such a wonderful tradition."

"So… my sister actually came to this."

"I invited her."

"When?"

"Other day… You are so out of the loop Jr."

"Yeah I am. You never tell me anything anymore."

"Maybe because it's your sister. I feel weird talking to you about it."

"Why?"

"Don't know… Seriously though you don't think I should change up my look to match the car?"

"No Luke. Just be yourself buddy… Just be yourself."

**Hope**

Mr. Fitzgerald and I looked through Luke's baby pictures. He was really bald and fat as an infant. I guess it's true that bald babies make hairy adults. Jr and Luke came in from looking at the car. Luke stood awkwardly beside Mr. Fitzgerald… I guess it was some kind of cue.

"Jr have I ever showed you my antique car collection?"

"No I haven't. Sounds interesting."

"Come on."

I stood up and walked slowly and aimlessly. I guess I was waiting for Luke to grab me or something. I was more surprised when he actually did grab me and pull me close to him. I looked up and he smiled at me.

"Hope I was thinking since it's my birthday…maybe I could get a …"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool!"

He kissed me passionately and roughly while he lightly tugged at my hair. His arm wrapped around my waist and it felt…right. I suddenly felt something I thought had been a myth. I felt desire and lust… I never wanted to have sex with Chucky. I never felt the hot and cold, the tingles or the breathlessness. It was mostly him… I didn't see what the big fuss about intimacy but now… I don't know. I think I might be turned on!

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review so that I know at least someone is reading...Thanks ahead of time.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please tell me your comments, questions or concerns by way of review after you read. I want to know what's on your mind! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =D_

**

* * *

**

**Jr**

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now… It felt like my heart was going to plummet out of my chest or like someone was squeezing all of the air out of my lungs. I couldn't move. I told my feet to start walking but they only listen when it pleases them. I watched Wendy tongue down some football player named Paul. She looked happy…turned on…into him. I never noticed until now that she never looks at me that way. I guess I was so into her that I wanted to think she wanted me too. I wanted to believe that we had a shot in hell. Now I know we don't.

My feet started to move but not in the direction they should. I kicked the locker, making all on the row rattle. Wendy and Paul looked my way with shocked expressions on their faces. I wonder what Wendy has to say for herself?

"Elijah… I…"

"You what?"

"Easy man…cool it."

"Aye you stay the fuck out of this! This is my girlfriend who you are cheating with!"

"Elijah that's what I need to talk to you about... I was going to get voted down to co-captain by the power squad and I was so fucked up about it. Then you came along with your famous parents, your beautiful sister and your popularity and they decided to keep me as captain because it was good for image. I never meant for it to get this far I was just desperate!"

"You used me! You used me to keep some stupid power squad position? You are really fucked up you know that!"

"Don't talk to her that way!"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"

The guy punched me in the face. I hit him back and the licks turned into a full blown fight. Wendy got Coach Stavros to break up the fight. I handled myself pretty well for him to be on the football team. Of course I landed in the principal's office. Thirty minutes later my mother was walking into Simpson's office.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards- Goldsworthy."

"Just Mrs. Goldsworthy these days Mr. Simpson, um what's the problem?"

"Elijah has gotten into a fight. Do you want to tell your mother why?"

"No."

"Clare…can I be honest with you? Elijah is a smart boy but his behavior disturbs me. Is his father home much?"

"Dad told me not to fight again… I just couldn't help it."

"Elijah think about your life and the choices you are making now because trust me…they will affect your future. I'm afraid I am going to have to suspend you for the remainder of the day."

"Whatever."

"Elijah will think about what he's done."

"I know he's in capable hands."

We went out to the car and I was still fuming over what Wendy had done. She was the first girl I truly liked. She was the first girl I didn't just want to bang and the first girl I thought didn't care about my dad's fame but I was wrong. She was just like all the others and over what? A fucking power squad position! I could vomit right now. I could do something crazy! I just want to break something! My mom got into the car but she didn't take off.

"Why'd you fight the boy Jr?"

"Don't worry about it mom."

"I will worry about it! You are my son! My son who has gotten into trouble for the millionth time!"

"Fine… I caught Wendy with another guy. She was only using me to stay captain of the power squad and dating me would help her keep the position. She never wanted me. I saw her and I confronted them. The other guy hit me so I fought back."

"My poor baby… Love just hurts sometimes. I don't know what I could possibly say to you except that…Wendy isn't the only girl in the world and she's not the best. Don't get too hung up on her."

"Too late for that."

**Clare**

Jr and I got home. Eli was laid out on the couch asleep. It's his day off from the studio. You know it's crazy because even though he's stepped out of the spotlight he still works like a dog. I guess that's the industry for you though.

I sat beside him and he put his hand to my cheek without even looking. I caressed the back of his hand and I kissed it. He looked at me and he rose up a little.

"How'd it go?"

"He was suspended for today for fighting."

"I told him not to fight anymore!"

"He caught Wendy cheating… turns out she only wanted him because of you, Hope's reputation and his popularity so that the power squad would think she's cool and still want her as captain."

"Poor kid. I don't know what to tell him. I didn't have to deal with that in high school. Sometimes I wish we had just moved to LA and sent them to the school where all celebrity kids go. At least there they'd have kids who were going through the same thing as them… They wouldn't be so alone."

"We agreed that they'd go to Degrassi Eli. We agreed they'd have a normal life at a normal school…"

"But they aren't normal."

"Well it's too late to take them out now. They are settled in and we are settled in. Everybody is here. Their friends our family…our home and our life."

"I know, I know. I was just saying."

"Oh…well come on we have unfinished business."

I looked around making sure Jr wasn't walking around and I kissed Eli as I pulled him up from the couch by his pants and into the bedroom that same way. I pushed him on the bed and I slowly unbuttoned my shirt. He rose up and gave me and impatient look. When he'd waited as long as he could he just tore the shirt off, buttons went popping into the air left and right. I liked that shirt!

"You owe me a new shirt."

"You would still have it if you hadn't been messing with me you little tease."

"Me? A tease? No!"

He chuckled and he kissed me with no mercy. Our mouths met and I nipped at Eli's succulent lip with every break. He undone my bra and it went falling to the floor just like my leggings and panties. This time Eli pushed me on the bed and he placed those succulent lips of his to my womanhood. His tongue flicked rapidly around my clitoris, sending pulsations through my body. I moaned but not too loudly for fear that Jr would hear us. Eli put his very skillful tongue inside me and he began to spell… Each letter felt splendid. I've never loved the alphabet so much!

"What am I spelling Clare?"

"E….mmmm…..L….oooohh….I….Oh Eli! Mmmmm yes!"

He chuckled before sucking my clitoris and making me orgasm. Dammit, this means I lost the bet we put in place before Jr's mishap.

"Ha! You lost…now pay up blue eyes."

"Yeah yeah…"

I got up from the bed and Eli sat down. I pretended to be angry but he knew it was all an act. I took his swollen manhood in my hand and I stroked it gently before I placed my lips to the head of his penis, kissing it. I watched try to keep his cool as I ran my tongue across it. I'm going to make him pay for making me pay. I placed my lips around his hardness and I moved it in and out of my mouth, putting special emphasis on the head. When I nipped it with my teeth he grabbed my hair. I stroked the shaft with my hand while I diverted all my attention to the head. Eli grunted and groaned, trying to hold out as long as he could until I started to fondle his testicles. That was the ticket. His orgasm flowed down. Now here's where the payback comes in. I took the head of his dick into my mouth again, sucking hard and I watched Eli lose it in the most delicious way.

"Ahh fuck Clare! Shit! Ahh…"

"Now who's paying?"

"Still you."

He picked me up and threw me on the bed, placing my legs on his shoulders. He glided into me slowly, our bodies got into sync and he sped up, going harder and deeper. I moaned out loudly, forgetting that Jr was in the house. I dug my nails into the back of Eli's thigh as I orgasmed again, this time it flowed out onto the sheets. Eli got a cocky smile on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Just admit it Clare. I could make you cum in my sleep."

"Shut up and keep fucking me asshole!"

"Well if you insist."

He flipped me over on my side. My legs were closed. He entered me that way, making the experience totally new this time. I lay there moaning and feeling the pleasure being inflicted upon me. Every so often Eli would lean down and kiss my breasts or my lips while giving me that cocky smile again. I shrieked as he hit the right spot, sending me flying into another orgasm that also went flowing out.

Next he put me on my back. Again we were face to face in the classic missionary position. This never gets old. He went into me again, my body still very sensitive. He kissed me tenderly as he delivered slow, deep, impacting strokes to my body. I put my fingers through his hair, but as always he removed them and locked his fingers with mine, while he pinned my arms above my head. He looked into my eyes as the orgasm hit us both this time. We lay there panting, moaning and satisfied. I looked at the clock…. I still had two hours before I had to pick up Hope so Eli and I cuddled.

"Clare that was so evil what you did."

"I know…You shouldn't be so cocky though."

"You know it's true. I can make you cum in under ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah yeah… Why do you always pin my arms when we are in missionary?"

"Because if I don't you'll pull my hair out when you cum."

"I only done that once."

"Twice…the hair still doesn't grow right in those spots either!"

"Sorry… Do you think we will ever get too old for sex?"

"Hell no. Speaking of sex do I have to wait six weeks this time around?"

"Yes. That's just a universal rule Eli… I have a doctor's appointment next week."

"Cool. Want me to go?"

"Yeah, it's the first ultrasound."

"I can't wait to see the little guy."

"The little girl."

"Guy"

"Girl."

"Guy."

"Whatever…"

**Hope**

This is so wrong! I never skip school really! Well I never leave school when I'm skipping a class! This is sooo wrong! This feels so right though… This feels extremely right. Luke and I were in the back of his mustang parked under an abandoned bridge fogging up the windows. It's funny because all of our clothes were still on yet it felt like he was touching the secret parts of my body. I might just be feeling what I want him to do to me but what I want will wait because I'm taking it slow with Luke even though thinking of him gives me a hotflash. I don't know what's happening to me. His hands are clearly on my hips yet I feel them all over and inside! A pressure I've never felt built inside me and then it was suddenly like a rush of heat, coolness, butterflies and vibration hit me from the crown of my head to the tip of my toes. I moaned out and Luke continued the kissing, only on my neck. My skin suddenly felt sensitive to the touch and my core was contracting. I think I just experienced the big O!

When I got my bearings again I went back to kissing Luke. His long brown hair was all over his head. I guess that's partly my fault though. I started to feel like his hands were all over me again. I thought I was going to get a chance to experience the big O again but there was a tap on the window. Luke moved to the front and rolled it down… It was a police officer!

"Evening officer."

"I'm going to need you two to step out of the car."

We got out and the officer gave us both a sobriety test before threatening to take us to juvenile for skipping school. He made us leave the spot. Once we were on the road we both laughed at the fact that we almost got thrown into kiddie jail! I'm glad we didn't though because my parents would have killed me! They already think I'm some kind of whore probably so that wouldn't make it any better.

Luke got me back to Degrassi just in time. The bell was just ringing and kids were flooding out. I sat on the front steps waiting for my mother to pull up. When she did I went to the car. I noticed she was in a really good mood. She took off.

"Aren't we waiting for Jr?"

"He got suspended for fighting… I thought surely you'd know that with the Degrassi gossip mill and all."

"Oh well… I haven't really been talking to anyone today… Listening to music."

"Right. So I was thinking how about cube steak with mashed potatoes for dinner and strawberry cream cake for dessert?"

"Dad's favorite…sounds great."

"Good."

**Eli**

I knocked on Jr's door and he opened it looking like a mad man. His hair was all over his head and his eyes were bloodshot. I know that look. He's been doing some serious crying. I walked in and I sat on his unmade bed. He stood by the window peering out. It's a good thing they are bullet proof and they don't open.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"She used me dad… I liked her and she used me."

"This isn't the first time you've been used."  
"I know but this is the first time I actually liked a girl. The other girls were obvious in what they wanted and I just wanted to have sex with them but I liked Wendy. It wasn't until today that I noticed she didn't want me so now I'm wondering did everyone else know all along that she didn't want me. Was this all part of some sick joke? Did everyone get together and say 'let's teach Jr a lesson' then send Wendy my way and watch the Jenga tower fall!"

"No they didn't. Wendy acted alone more than likely Jr. There's nothing I can say to make you feel better but I will say this… even if you weren't my child Wendy would still use you. Women like her are users… don't beat yourself up over her."

"I'll tell you how it works out."

"Alright kid. Your mom is making cube steak tonight."

"Your favorite."

"It is huh? I know you want to be alone so I'll call you out for dinner."

"Okay."

Now that I think about it… Jr can do better than Wendy. Not that he's better than her but he deserves a girl who will treat him like a human and not a tool. It was easier to find that kind of girl when I was growing up but for him…well I just wish him the best of luck in that search.

**You know what to do.**


	11. question

So does anyone even read this story anymore? I'm deciding whether or not I should add but I don't want to be writing for the ghosts. That was a funny visual…Casper slumped over reading my story. anyways…yeah. Just wondering. =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Eli**

The rest of her band went to lunch but Piper stayed behind. I sighed mentally at the thought of what happened last time. Hopefully now she knows that I won't be swayed. I refuse to cheat on my wife. I was mixing and blending tracks and music then all of the sudden she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see her standing there in only her skirt. She was topless. To be honest, Piper had a nice body but that doesn't really matter because I'm married. She started kissing me again and grabbing my dick through my pants. I kept pushing her away but she came back and trying to ward her away became as difficult as trying to fight off a lion or a tiger. I didn't want to punch her to stop her but if I did hit women she would have been sucker punched by now. She's just crazy!

"Piper what the fuck are you doing!"

"Eli I want to and you want me too…"

"No I don't Piper! I'm married dammit get off of me!"

"What wifey don't know won't hurt her!"

"Dammit Piper if you don't stop it I will release you and you alone from your contract!"

"But…you need me Eli. I'm the soul of the band."

"Yes Piper your voice is good but you are retarded and behaving this way you will be all used up in this industry!"

"So you don't want me then?"

"No I don't want you and I never will so stop trying shit with me."

"You'll regret you said that to me Eli…you will regret this all."

"So I'll pay you and give you all your voice tracks. Turn in your security pass at the door and leave quietly."

"I'm going to make you pay Eli…"

She left and while he words were mildly haunting, I didn't think about them that long. I waited for the rest of her band to get back from lunch. When they did I broke the news to them. They were more worried about getting a new singer than Piper as a person. Word is that she's not the nicest person to be around. It went better than expected and I know we will find a new singer in no time.

When I got home later Clare was in the kitchen cooking hamburger steaks with gravy and mashed potatoes while the twins were playing grand theft auto. I'm not sure they are old enough to play but they do. I grabbed Clare around the waist and I kissed her on the neck while placing my hands on her belly.

"Hi stranger. How was the studio today?"

"I had to release piper from her contract."

"Why?"

"She made another move on me but this time she took off her clothes and she was topless. She grabbed my dick through my pants and she kissed me again."

"I'm not going to ask if you enjoyed it or not…okay did you?"

"No I didn't like it Clare."

"Good… She's lost. Really lost."

"She kept saying she was going to make me pay and make me regret telling her I didn't want her."

"You think we should be worried?"

"I don't think so."

I held Clare and kissed her again. I stayed in the kitchen with my beautiful wife until she kicked me out for excessively taste testing the food.

**Hope**

Dinner with my family was normal… if you can constitute anything in this family as normal. It's a Friday night and there is a concert at above the dot! Usually Jr would be game but ever since he broke up with Wendy he's been rather reserved. After dinner and dessert I kissed my parents goodbye and went downstairs where Luke was waiting. I greeted him with a kiss and we got into his car.

"Your brother didn't want to come?"

"No, he's depressed."

"I know but he never turns down a concert."

"He just needs some time."

We went to above the dot and Luke parallel parked in front of the restaurant. Heather and Sarah were sitting at a table on the outside. They called my name and signaled for me to come over to the table.

"Hope, you are hanging with Luke now?"

"Yes… He's cool."

"Luke Fitzgerald? Like the most unmotivated nobody ever."

"Hey Sarah, cool it alright. I really like him."

"Geez, you aren't going to sleep with him are you?"  
"I hope so…but not now. We are taking things slow."

"You do realize that this is social suicide?"

"I don't care… Look you guys are my buds and I want you to remain my buds."

"You know we will always be your friends. Even if you do date the school loser. Best friends for life."

"And even beyond that."

"Thanks you guys. Now I have to go. We are missing the concert."

"Yeah the band is sick but… I'm not going tonight. I'm not really in a concert mood. You have fun with Luke."

"I will."

Luke and I went into Above the Dot. The ticket guy knew me so he let me right in. Having family who owns stuff has some serious perks! Luke and I went in. The show had already started and the band was awesome. Everyone jumped around dancing and yelling the lyrics. I was right in the crowd with them. After three fast paced songs they slowed it down. Luke grabbed me and we swayed to the music. His breath was on my neck, it sent chills down my spine. One of his hands landed under my breasts and the other landed at the top of my jeans.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I've wanted you in my arms for so long."

"Well now you have me. So don't mess it up…Please?"

"I won't beautiful."

This was a nice moment. When the slow song ended Luke let me go and we gazed into each other's eyes. Then the sudden need to pee struck me.

"I'll be right back. Stay put okay?"

"Where else am I going to go?"

I went into the bathroom and I relieved my bladder… Ahh, that's better. Afterwards I washed my hands. That's when I noticed a strange girl standing behind me. She looked a little emotionally unstable so I just smiled and tried not to make eye contact… then she spoke.

"You're Hope Goldsworthy aren't you?"

"Yes… Have we met before?"

"I used to know your father… You look a lot like him and your mother too… he loves her doesn't he?"

"Yes. They are like the perfect couple… Um, can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can. Deliver this message to your daddy for me."

She pulled out a knife and before I could react she stabbed me in the stomach.

"Tell him I told him he'd be sorry."

She pulled out the blade and she ran out of the bathroom. I stumbled out, Luke caught me and he looked me over.

"Hope, what's wrong?"

I moved my hand and he saw that I was bleeding. He picked me up and carried me outside. He put me into the mustang and he floored it. The pain was excruciating. It felt like that part of me was on fire and the blood just wouldn't stop gushing out. I knew for sure I was going to die. I cried, hard and I tried to block the blood but that didn't work. We got to the hospital and Luke came to a screeching stop. He carried me into the emergency room. They got me a stretcher immediately. The last thing I remember was the doctor saying "emergency surgery" before it all went black.

**Clare**

Eli and I were watching a gore movie. Of course it would have to be in that genre with Eli picking the movie for tonight. Everything was going well until the phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Tell your husband I told him I'd make him pay…bitch."

After saying that, the person hung up. Immediately what came back to me was that "Piper" girl Eli told me about today. I guess Eli noticed that my facial expression was stressed because he grabbed my hand and asked me what was the matter. Before I could answer there was another call. This time from Luke Fitzgerald's cell phone. He was hysterical.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Goldsworthy I don't know what happened I swear! We were just at above the dot and now…we are at the hospital! I'm so sorry!"

"Luke you aren't making any sense! Slow down. What happened?"

"Some crazy girl stabbed Hope in the bathroom at above the dot… something about making Mr. Goldsworthy pay. Hope is in surgery now."

"Oh my god…We'll be there."

He told me which hospital and I got up. Eli looked confused. That's when I realized I hadn't told him.

"Clare, what the hell is going on?"

"Piper stabbed Hope… She's in surgery now."

"What? No… She…."

"Come on Eli."  
"Mom, Dad? What's going on? I heard crying."

"Your sister's been stabbed…"

"What? By who?"

"Come on, we are going to the hospital."

We got to the hospital. Luke was there crying along with Sarah and Heather. He cleared his name but I already knew he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her. The doctors told us what they knew so far.

"Well, she's still in surgery but so far we can see that the knife has sliced both her large and small intestines. We are working now to close all wounds to ensure that there is no later hemorrhaging or infection."

After the doctor left the rest of our family came pouring in. My mother, Eli's parents, Alli, Adam and Fiona. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. Fitz even came and sat beside Luke. He tried to pull him together. Eli and I walked around the corner and we cried. I don't see him cry often but now is a time to cry.

"I'm going to kill her Clare. I swear to god when I get my hands on her she's dead!"

"Eli no... We just have to let the police handle this."

"She attacked our baby Clare…"

"I know. I know… What if she doesn't make it Eli? She's got so much life to live. It should have been me to get attacked by Piper not Hope… not our daughter."

"Nobody should be getting attacked by Piper Clare… nobody…not you, not Hope, not anybody. She's just crazy!"

"Oh Eli…our baby!"

**JR**

It was Piper who stabbed Hope? I always knew something wasn't right with her. Whenever I used to go with my dad to the studio she just always struck me as strange. I stormed out of the hospital angry that she would hit my family with a blow like this because my dad rejected her. I went out into the streets. I couldn't bear to be at the hospital right now. I couldn't bear to see everyone crying and wondering if Hope was going to make it. I walked around the neighborhood; angry and wishing I could do something. This is the first time I've felt completely helpless!

Suddenly a once in a lifetime opportunity presented itself. Piper was standing in an alley buying drugs from a dealer. Once the dealer was gone I walked up to her and I grabbed her by the arm. She looked shocked.

"You crazy bitch! You are going to turn yourself in right now!"

"Hey kid, let go of me! Help!"

"No! Nobody is going to help you because you tried to kill my sister you slut! Did you think nobody would catch you?"

"Look, I was just mad."

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Stay away from me Elijah Jr, I mean it!"

"What are you going to do? Stab me too?"

Suddenly something unexpected happened. Piper ran into the middle of traffic and she got hit by a moving truck. Cars came to screeching halts and people yelled and crowded around while the police came to pick up the pieces of Piper. I didn't know what to feel now.

I went back to the hospital, I was trembling. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Son where were you? They say your sister is going to be fine. Now they are going to look for Piper."

"They've already found her."

"What do you mean Jr?"

"I killed her dad. In front of a street full of people."

"Jr, what are you talking about son?"

"I confronted her and I tried to drag her to the precinct. She thought I was going to chase her so she ran into traffic and she was hit by a truck dad!"

I started to cry and my dad hugged me. He sounded and looked shocked. I should be arrested. I killed someone. Even though she deserved to be arrested she didn't need to die but I killed her! I'm a murderer! I should be jailed for the rest of my life.

**Please leave a review and I'll glady thank you(that rhymes) =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope**

I woke up in the hospital with the place I was stabbed in hurting like crazy. I looked around the room but I couldn't see anything. It was dark. I yanked the oxygen plugs out of my nose and I felt around in the dark until I found the nurse's button that was glowing blue. I mashed it and somebody came quickly. She flipped on a light. That's when I saw all my family and friends scattered along the room sleeping. All of them woke up with the lights came on.

"Well we were wondering when you'd wake up sleepy head."

"Pain medicine."

"Coming right up honey."

She checked my vitals and then she went to get the pain meds. I noticed my mom and dad on either side of me.

"Dad I just want to say that you should do more thorough background checks on your employees. She was crazy!"

Junior left the room suddenly. What's the matter with him?

"What's with Junior?"

"Honey, Piper is dead."

"How."

"Junior was walking around trying to get some fresh air. He saw her and he started trying to get her to go turn herself in. She thought he was going to chase after her when she started running so she went into the middle of traffic and she was hit by a truck."

"That's horrible."

"He thinks it's his fault."

"But it's not. It's her fault."

"He just needs some time."

The nurse bought my pain medication. She put it into my IV stream and relief was instant. I also got a little high. Well, a lot high. I was on cloud nine. Once everybody saw how loopy I was they all kissed me goodbye and promised to come back tomorrow. Luke kissed me on the cheek and handed me a teddy bear. Though I was seeing double I could still make out my dad giving him the stink eye. I guess it's just a dad thing for them to dislike their daughter's boyfriend. After I had a little chuckle to myself I drifted off to sleep with my mom stroking my hair.

**Junior**

I'm a killer. I didn't mean to make her go out there. I just…I just wanted her to turn herself in. I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to make that truck reduce her to merely bits, pieces and a puddle of blood. That puddle of blood will probably flow down into the sewers. It's my fault but I didn't mean any of this!

I paced the halls of the hospital chewing gum and thinking about what happened a few hours ago. Luke came up and patted me on the shoulder. I jumped back.

"Dude what's up? Are you okay?"

"Go away Luke."

"Dude come on. You never want to hang out since Wendy. You have to get over her I mean she wasn't all that."

"You are so stupid!"

"Dude I'm trying to help don't attack me."

"This isn't about Wendy Luke! I killed somebody!"

"What?"

"I went out to clear my head; I saw Piper and I tried to make her go turn herself in. She felt like I was attacking her so she ran into the street Luke! She got hit by a truck and it's my fault! I done it and I should be punished!"

"Dude, that wasn't your fault. You just wanted justice for Hope. That's it. She made the decision to run into the middle of the street. It's not like you had a knife or a gun. You only had yourself. She was just crazy and she got herself killed."

"If I'd never…"

"If you'd never approached her then she'd be killed by her dealer or a John. I don't know why your dad signed her in the first place."

"She can sing."

"Yeah but Piper had problems. I used to see her around and she was on heavy drugs and she prostituted a lot."

"She was young."

"That doesn't mean she wasn't a junkie and a whore."

"I need to tell someone. I need forgiveness."

I walked back into the room where my mom and dad were playing tic tac toe. Hope was snoring with her mouth throwed open. I guess the drugs were that good.

"Mom."

"Son?"

"I think you should take me to mass Sunday."

"Really Jr? I used to have to fight you to get you in the church house when you were younger."

"But I need to talk to someone… Confess."

"Oh… Well okay. We can go."

My mom is right. I used to hate church. I always opted to stay with my dad while she and Hope went to services. I always wondered how she made it work with my dad, him being and atheist and all, but I guess it's because she's not pushy. There were only two times that I absolutely had to attend. That was Christmas and Easter because Hope always had parts in the play. Now I feel like I need to go.

**Eli**

I don't know how to make Jr believe that it wasn't his fault. I felt this way for a long time about Julia. Though the circumstances were different it's hard to shake that guilt you feel when somebody dies and you think it's your fault. Sometimes I still wonder if things would have turned out different had I tried to resolve the issues with Julia. Sometimes I think they would have, but most times I think if she hadn't gotten hit by that car she would have died another way that night…either by her excessive cutting, a head injury from riding her bike too fast and falling or maybe that car would have hit her anyway. I just…need to communicate to him that it wasn't his fault.

"Jr, come with me to get some food for your mother and sister."

"Okay."

We got in the car and at first it was silent. I pulled my words together.

"Jr, have I ever told you about Julia?"

"Your ex girlfriend who died?"

"Yes, have I ever told you how she died?"

"No."

"Well… Julia and I had a very intense relationship. We either loved or hated each other most of the time. I guess that's how relationships are when you are young… Anyway, one day when we were sitting in Morty we had the worst argument we'd ever had… funny now because I don't remember what the argument was about. It was raining. She got out of the car and went off into the night on her bike because the things I said to her were just so hurtful she couldn't stand to share the same space with me. She was hit by a car and killed… For years I blamed myself even though her parents, my parents, the police officers, and everybody including your mom told me I wasn't to blame. I just felt responsible. Then I realized that it was just her time to go. If it hadn't been that car it would have been something else. I just… I don't want you to blame yourself for Piper's death Jr you were angry, yes, but you didn't force Piper into the street or threaten to stab or shoot her. She was simply hysterical and it cost her life."

He didn't say anything so I couldn't tell if I got through to him or not. After we got breakfast we went back to the hospital where Clare and Hope were watching cartoons. We had a nice family breakfast in the hospital. Normal? No, but we aren't really big on normal.

**Leave a review…Thank you! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Clare**

I propped up Hope's pillow and gave her the remote. She should be just fine until Eli and I get back from the doctor. I decided to play a little trick on my husband so when I grabbed my keys I also grabbed the keys to Morty. He was searching for them.

"Clare have you laid eyes on Morty's keys anywhere?"

"No honey I haven't."

"I know I put them on the key rack! I know it."

I started to sniggle and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh well… I guess we will just have to take the hummer."

"The hummer! Eli I hate the hummer!"

"Well Clare I can't find Morty's keys…unless you do know something about them."

"Take your stupid keys… It was funny seeing you all upset though."

"Woman you like to mess with my head don't you?"

"Yes."

"While you two are flirting could you bring me back some icecream?"

"Sure honey! You rest now!"

I tossed Eli the keys and we left out the door. The doctor's office was a little crowded today. Many of the pregnant women I saw on my last visit were now here with their babies. I could tell that the pink walls, birth control posters and vagina diagrams were making Eli uncomfortable so I grabbed his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the head.

"Excuse me, you are Eli aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm Thandie! This is such an honor I've been a big fan of yours since your first single 'Sad blue eyes' and I even named my baby after you because your song was what my husband and I conceived him off of after we'd tried for years.. Then boom, your song, a bottle of tequila and a night of passionate sex and here baby Elijah comes."

"Wow that's um…nice. He's a cute kid."

"Thanks! Oh I'm sorry, you must be his wife Clare?"

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"Sometimes when I start talking I don't realize other people around the person I'm talking to. I will leave you two alone I just have a favor to ask. Could you sign this baby bottle?"

"Sure… 'To Thandie and Elijah, you guys rock!'…"

"Thanks!"

With that the perky new mom left with baby Elijah in tow. Eli and I just smiled at each other and I went back to lying on his shoulder. However when I got comfortable again that's when they called me back. I stepped on the scale but I made Eli turn his head. Call me crazy, I just don't want him to know my weight.

After all the usual doctor stuff including peeing in a cup I got into the room where Eli was reluctantly holding my purse. He hates having to hold my purse but I ask him to every now and then to torture him a bit. I sat up on the table and we waited for the doctor to see me.

"This is going to be so crazy."

"What?"

"Having another baby."

"Clare it will be fine."

"I don't know anything anymore. I've forgotten how to change a diaper and I don't know if I could stay up all night with a crying rug rat."

"Well I'll be home now so I can stay up with him."

"Her."

"Him."

"Her!"

"We'll see."

The doctor came in and checked me out. Eli was being extraordinarily nosy and asking questions but I didn't mind. After the check up came the lab work. I got my blood drawn and then it was on to the ultrasound room. I raised my shirt and exposed my little bump. The doctor put that cold gel on my belly and Eli grabbed my hand as we looked at the screen to see our baby. There was a teeny tiny little head with an itsy bitsy little body. We both smiled at the screen.

"Well your baby is the normal size for this stage of pregnancy. Everything seems to be in order. Just let me print out a couple pictures for you guys.

I wiped the gel off my belly and the technician handed Eli the ultrasound pictures. After that it was back home, well after we picked up the diva's icecream. She's off school for a week to heal further and I just know she's going to make diva demands. She is her father's child.

When we got back home Hope was on the couch sleeping so I put the icecream in the freezer. Eli sat at the kitchen table while I started to decide what I'd cook for tonight. I know I have a craving for beef, but what else?

"I think Jr should see a therapist."

"You think he's that bad off about this?"

"Yes. Did mass help him yesterday at all?"

"Well he confessed but I don't know if that eased the guilt."

"Oh well I've scheduled an appointment for him for tomorrow."

"That's fine with me. Look at you taking the initiative!"

"Cut it out… I just… I know how this kind of guilt feels."

"Well you can tell him. I'm thinking hamburger steak and potatoes for dinner."

"Again?"

"Yes again Elijah, I need my protein and plus it's what I'm craving."

"Alright, you got it boss lady with the baby."

"Damn real I'm the boss."

"Hey now…"

"Just kidding pookie."

"Aw cut it out!"

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too snuckums."

**Jr**

I pushed into her hard and she moaned out. I covered her mouth. I don't want to get caught doing this again. Janitor closet sex is rather degrading but I don't care right now. I needed something to take my mind off of what happened and sex is always an excellent distraction. Even if it is with the school slut. I moved in and out of her swiftly and without mercy. I felt her hot breath hitting my hand as she moaned, luckily it was muted now. It felt like we were fucking for an eternity before I came. She collapsed onto the dirty floor and I leaned against the wall. I took off the condom and placed it in the trash while she pulled up her panties.

"Jr you know, I could totally see myself settling down for you. We'd be good together. Have I ever told you that you're the best lay I've ever had?"

"Maybe four or five times."

"What's the matter honey? Is it that Wendy girl?"

"No, it's not Wendy."  
"Oh because I was about to tell you not to be all hung up over her anyway. She just…isn't the right type for a guy like you."

"What's a guy like me?"

"A bad boy…somebody people are afraid of… you two just didn't belong. Well I have to go now. We should do this again real soon."

"We'll see."

Wendy was the furthest thing from my mind right now. Funny how seeing someone die can take your mind off of a stupid heartbreak. I walked out of the closet to see my dad going into Principal Simpson's office. He happened to turn and look at me. He shook his head disapprovingly like he knew what I'd been doing or something.

I went into Mr. Betencamp's class and I took my seat. He stopped his lecture and looked at me. The entire class was looking at me.

"Mr. Goldsworthy do you have a reason for being this tardy to my class?"

"Yes sir… I was in the restroom throwing up. The lunchmeat today was a bit rancid."

"People mystery meat will send you blowing chunks every time! Mr. Goldsworthy you are excused this time."

"Appreciate it."

When the last bell rang I walked out of the classroom and to my locker. I put my books up and I went to Luke's locker.

"Hey dude, what's up with you today?"

"Nothing."

"So… Marianne had a big smile."

"I'm sure she did."

"Are you okay? You know from what happened?"

"No."

"Oh. Wanna hang out? I have something to take your mind off of things."

"I appreciate the offer dude but weed would only put in into deep thought right now. I would be up for some video games though, at my place."

"Dude that would be awesome."

"Yeah and I know you'd probably want to see my sister."

"Yes I would."

We walked outside and my dad was standing in front of Morty. Kids and some parents were crowded around talking to him. He was signing autographs and taking pictures. I must admit, this aspect is kind of cool.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Hey son and Luke."

"Well Jr, I will be over later, bye Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Goodbye Luke. You ready Jr?"

"Yeah."

We got into Morty and I realized it was silent. No radio or anything.

"Son, I was thinking that you might benefit from seeing a therapist."

"A shrink dad? Really?"

"Son it could help so I'm taking you tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"So, who was the chick you boned in the janitor's closet?"

"Dad we didn't have sex."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? She came out adjusting her panties and you came out rearranging your nuts... Who was she?"

"Just Marianne…sex is sort of her thing."

"Oh so she's the school slut. I hope you were protected."

"Yes dad, I was…this is so embarrassing."

"Well you should have thought about that before you had sex in the janitor's closet with the school slut. Gosh, don't kids even go to the boiler room anymore?"

"There's a boiler room?"

"Oh great, I've created a monster!"

"You won't tell mom about this will you?"

"No it will stay between us just promise me when you are having sex you wear protection. I would hate to be a grandfather and a new father at the same time… But I would hate it even more if you got sick."

"I hear you dad."

"Alright son."

**Hope**

"Mom, how did you know you wanted to have sex with dad?"

"We'd been married for ten years."

"Mom!"

"Alright alright…I was twenty one…"

"Mom come on…"

"Seventeen and… it just felt right. We'd been together for years and we'd been through so much together already. I mean he'd almost gotten stabbed by Fitz."

"Wait! Back up the train! Luke's dad almost stabbed dad!"

"Didn't I tell you this story before?"

"No."

"Well they hated each other because Fitz tore the skull off of Morty so your dad insulted him and gave him a fake ID with a criminal's statistics so he was arrested and the fighting and bullying continued and then your uncle Adam was going to fight Fitz and your dad had Adam's back.. I didn't want them to get in trouble so I set off a stink bomb and the school was evacuated during exams…I was scared that I'd get caught so your dad cleared my name and pinned the bomb on Fitz. Fitz was pissed and he threatened to put your dad in the hospital unless I went with him to the dance! So I did and you dad was so angry that he poisoned Fitz with Ipecac when I was trying to get them to come to a peace treaty. So Fitz got even angrier and pulled a knife on your dad while I was looking on. He stabbed the wall beside your dad but I thought Eli had gotten stabbed instead! It was all very scary!"

"Wow, mom and I thought I had drama. You and dad should have been on soaps or something."

"Yes, we should have."

"Well what else happened?"

"That was also around the time that grandma and grandpa were getting a divorce. I felt like my world was crumbling. I was becoming more and more unglued everyday! But your dad helped hold me together and in return I helped him get over his hoarding and cope with Julia's death."

"Dad was a hoarder!"

"Hope I swear I've told you these stories!"

"Mom no you haven't! You two have these secret teen lives I know nothing about."

"Anyway… we went through a lot and we stayed together so that day, when I was seventeen and scheduled to graduate, I decided that your father and I should take the next step and become one."

"Oh."

I have got to get my hands on some more of my mom's old journals! There is so much I have to learn about their high school lives! They had a lot more drama than I did sheesh! My mom and dad should both write auto biographies!

**Review please =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**JR**

It's been a month since everything happened and life is finally starting to get back to normal. Therapy is really helping me out. I'm starting to feel less guilty but it's a process. Hope is back up and in action but now there are other issues…I'm losing my best friend!

It's Friday night and I have nobody to hang with. Even Marianne has plans, but not me. I saw my mom and dad getting ready to go out. I looked extra sad so that my mom would ask me what was wrong. I hate having to crash their date but I feel like the family dog being crated up here all the time.

"So you and dad are going out huh? Have fun."

"Aw sweetie… What's the matter?"

"Just lonely."

"Aw baby, what about Luke or Hope?"

"They are together… don't want to bother them. I'll just stay here and keep out of everyone's way."

"Well I have an idea. How about you come out with your dad and me tonight."

"I'd hate to impose."

"No really, you wouldn't be imposing at all."

"Yes he would!"

"Eli shut up! He's depressed!"

"He's fine! Look at him, he's alright."

"Dad's right… I'll be okay here alone with all these sharp pointy objects and these cleaning products."

"Fine! He can go with us to dinner but not dancing…"

"I thank you sincerely kind sir."

"Whatever…"

I went to dinner with my parents and it wasn't that bad. It beats staying at home thinking about my loneliness. Not only that but I got to chow down on some really good steak and gelato. I even had a few sips of my dad's beer while he was in the restroom and my mom had her face buried in the menu… This night wasn't completely bad until they dropped me back off at home.

Then not only was I lonely but I got bored. It seems like every channel was playing stuff about friends hanging out or guys with their girlfriends so I turned the television off and I turned on the radio… to my surprise "One is the loneliest number" by the Beatles was playing. Isn't that just grand? Even the music is telling me I'm a pathetic singular being…

Since I don't have anybody to stay fit for I may as well pig out. Who am I kidding? I do that anyway… I got the icecream from the freezer and I ate it straight from the carton with a soup ladle. If I'm going to do this, I may as well do it right.

**Clare**

"Give him a break Eli, he's going through a lot…he was lonely."

"I know but this was sexy time night!"

"It's still sexy time night."

"Dinner wasn't a sexy time…"

"But this dance can be."

"It will take some convincing to get me back in the mood."

I giggled at Eli's childish pouting and I pulled him close. Jr forcing his way into our date was a little unusual but I'm convinced that this night can still be as sexy as it was planned to be...anyway sexy isn't planned, it's acted out! I grinded my hips against Eli to the slow winding tune blasting through the speakers. He got back into the spirit and he grabbed me by the hips. I wish I could have a drink right now. Nothing strong, just a margarita or a daiquiri. Even dinner wasn't the same tonight without some nice wine. Well, I had wine but it was non alcoholic so you may as well have called it old grape juice.

I thought about the months to come. Pretty soon I will be too huge to come to the club and I probably won't even want to dance by then. Not only that but after the baby is born there probably won't be any time to come out on these dates. I guess part of me has gotten used to the freedom of having two teenage kids. I don't have to find a babysitter or pick spit up out of my hair. Eli and I can just go out on a date and not worry about them, at least not the way parents worry about babies. I guess this will still be a good thing but it will be an adjustment. I've just fallen into a pattern but I can fall into a new one.

Suddenly when I was out there on the dance floor, messing around with Eli I felt a small flutter from the inside. I smiled to myself and I was reassured that I could fall into a new pattern. I just wish Eli could feel these little flutters. It's amazing.

**Hope**

"No officer you don't understand! We weren't having sex we were just making out!"

"Tell that to the judge!"

"No please officer! You have to believe me!"

"You were indecently exposed in public!"

"We were in a car with foggy windows!"

"Parked on a private lot! You were trespassing so I'm taking you two in!"

Well this is just perfect! I've gotten arrested! Luke sat beside me quietly; he didn't even try to protest for his freedom! I guess because he saw that it was pointless. After a while I saw that it was pointless too so I shut up and took the ride downtown. Once I got there they processed me. Luke and I had to go to different cells of course. I was in the same cell as all the drunken girls or the angry ones who'd gotten into a fight. Once of the calmer ones spoke to me.

"So what are you in for?"

"The police caught me and my boyfriend making out in his car."

"Since when is that a crime?"

"I was topless and we were on private property…that wasn't ours."

"Whoa, now that is deep. At least you got halfway before the cops busted up the party though. They will slap you on the wrist for that... Officer Pencil dick probably bought you in to meet his quota."

"That may be but my parents are going to kill me."

"No they won't…It's impossible to get away with murder nowadays."

"I'm so dead."

Two hours later they told me I was being released. I guess they called my parents. The officer grabbed me by the arm, not even giving me time to peep around the corner to see which parent I was dealing with. To my surprise it was both of them and they looked very angry. Even worse than that, my mom had on her dancing shoes. That means their date was interrupted. I am so dead! They didn't say a word to me while they were signing the final paperwork or while we went out to the car. I got into the back of Morty, the very back where the dead people usually go…that way when they yell I can hide behind the seats.

"Get up here Hope."

"You guys know I like to ride in the back."

"That's where the dead people ride…you haven't joined them yet."

"Aw you guys are kidding right?"

"Hope what the fuck is going on?"

"Look mom I'm sorry."

"Hope she didn't ask for an apology, she asked for an answer."

"I swear we were just making out!"

"Topless?"

"It wasn't going to go any farther! I swear!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say… Hope look, it should go without saying that I'm disappointed in you."

"I know dad and I'm sorry!"

"I'm not finished! Now I try not to be too strict on you children because my parents weren't strict on me but you are seriously abusing your freedom! You are grounded for a month!"

"What?"

"That means no sweet sixteen party, no car, and no afterschool hangouts with the girls and no Luke."

"Eli, you are being a little too strict on her."

"Clare no I'm not."

"Yes you are! You caught Jr coming out of the janitor's closet after having sex! I understand that she needs to be punished but that's too much!"

"Well Clare enlighten me! I don't know how to raise girls these days! I don't know the right things to do. Please, let me know!"

"I will as soon as you stop yelling you idiot!"

"Idiot? Oh I'm an idiot!"

"Yes you are being a complete, sexist idiot right now!"

"Oh yeah, well this idiot doesn't have anything else to say to you until you can be nice."

Great, now mom and dad are fighting. When we got home I went straight to my room and I could still hear their fighting from there. Jr knocked on my door.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know what happened."

"Luke and I got arrested."

"Sick, for what?"

"Indecent exposure."

"Gross… You'll get a slap on the wrist."

"I don't even have to go to court. They just gave me a warning."

"Well that's sweet. What are mom and dad arguing about?"

"Me. I'd like to be alone now."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

When Jr left I changed into a jogging suit. I packed my largest duffel bag with as many clothes as it would store and I snuck out. I caught a cab to the one place I know people won't yell at me.

"Grandma Cece, can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure baby girl, where are your mom and dad?"

"At home fighting."

"Oh, couples fight all the time until they get too old to care like your grandpa and I."

"They are fighting over me."

"Come on in here… I'll make us some cocoa and we will talk. I feel like this is going to be an interesting story."

**Eli**

In the middle of the huge argument Clare and I were having Jr knocked on the door.

"What is it son? Your mother and I are discussing our taxes."

"Dad that hasn't worked since I was ten…but I just came to tell you Hope is missing…"

"What?"'

"I checked everywhere. She's gone and her room looks like it's been ransacked… my guess is that she's going to elope with Luke. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Clare you see! This is all your fault! Now Hope is going to elope with Luke!"

"Nice try Eli, your mom just texted me. She's over their house."

"This is ridiculous! She's my mom! She's supposed to text me first!"

"Well she knows that you're an idiot and you won't handle the situation properly!"

"You have one more time to call me an idiot then I swear woman…"

"What are you going to do? Idiot…"

I slammed my hands into the wall beside her head. She jumped. My arms made sort of a fence. We were both out of breath from yelling and throwing decorative pillows at each other. I looked into her blue eyes and she tried to avoid looking into mine. Suddenly the anger wore off and something more familiar crept in, taking its place.

"We don't have time for sexy time Eli, we have to go see about Hope."

"I know."

"You're not an idiot…It's just not fair that Jr gets chuckled at when he gets in trouble but when Hope does something, even if it's not half as bad as what Jr does, you want to throw the book at her. It's not right."

"I'm sorry… What would be the appropriate punishment?"

"Well first we should talk to her. I think the right punishment would be for her to be grounded for three weeks meaning that she can't go out with Luke or the girls and that she has a four o clock curfew everyday unless it's for school related activities. Oh and she should still get to have the sweet sixteen party with Jr. It only happens once."

"Okay okay, you got me."

"Good, now let's go kidnap our runaway child and bring her home."

I can never win for losing with Clare, but somehow… I don't mind much.

**Reviews please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**JR**

"Man you never want to hang out anymore. What am I supposed to do with these tickets?"

"Dude I'm sorry you feel like that but things are different now and I don't know, sell mine."

"Yeah, different because you got a girlfriend… I always made time for you when I had a girlfriend. Bros before….Hopes dude! Who's going to buy a freaking movie ticket?"

"Well Jr the only reason you had time for me was because Wendy didn't want to spend time with you. I don't know, either way it was only ten bucks!"

"Well…you've finally said it. You know what? Forget you Luke! I'll be back for my ten bucks another day!"

"Well…forget you too Jr! You are so selfish! You can never let anybody be happy! Oh and kiss those ten bucks goodbye!"

"You ass! That's not true! I just have a problem with people dissing their best buds to run up behind some girl twenty four hours a day!"

"I think you should leave."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Traitor!"

I left Luke's house and I started walking home. Ironic how it was sunny when I was walking over here, but when I was walking it started pouring down rain. This day sucks, now I don't have any friends. I walked in the rain, nearly getting hit by lightening as it completely charred a tree a few feet away from me. Seriously, where did this storm come from?

I went and I sat in some restaurant because the rain got so hard I couldn't really see. The place I walked into was a waffle shop/ pastry restaurant. A waiter took my order as soon as I sat down. Nice friendly service is never a bad thing… I could eat.

"Hi, you are soaked."

"I know."

"Are you going to be here long?"

"What?"

"I mean… business is slow. If you wanted I could throw your shirt and jacket in the dryer."

"Okay, what will I wear?"

"Here, have one of these shirts. My mom can't sell these because they spelled the name wrong and got the phone number mixed up."'

"Thanks. So, Juno… What's good to eat here?"

"Do you like Nutella?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to try the Nutella crepes!"

"Sounds like a plan."

My teeth started to chatter. I guess I am colder than I realized I was.

"You should get something hot to drink too. We can't have people dying of hypothermia in here."

"Okay, a hot chocolate."

"Coming right up, the cocoa is on the house."

"Thanks, hey do I know you from somewhere?"

"Degrassi."

"Yeah I think I see you around."

"Yeah I always see you… Well, I'll be back with your cocoa."

The girl was cute and I have seen her before but I've never really looked at her. She's not really in with the in crowd. Most of the time she's by herself writing in what appears to be a journal.

She came back with the hot chocolate and she sat it gently on the table. I thanked her while I subtly studied her features as she wrapped silverware and filled up sugar containers. Her brown skin was flawless and her soft curls were all over her head, yet they still managed to be put up in a ponytail. Her big brown eyes are the most striking though. She's pretty.

Somebody yelled out from the kitchen and she went back. She came out with my Nutella crepes. It smelled good, it looked good and when I cut into it, it tasted good! Yum… That and the cocoa hit the spot as far as comfort food goes.

While I was eating a woman came in. She had these long, crazy dreads and she looked just like Juno. The lady waved to me. She must be Juno's mom.

"Juno I'm back."

"Hi mom."

"Hi. Were things okay while I was gone? It's raining cats and dogs out there. Your brother is minding the grill isn't he?"

"Yes mama…So far Mr…."

"Oh I'm Eli."

"So far Eli is the only customer we've had to dine in… Everybody else is getting it to go."

"Well that's still good. Why is he wearing one of the messed up shirts?"

"Oh I didn't sell it to him. He got soaked in the rain so I let him wear that while his things dried."

"Oh okay. Eli I hope you are enjoying yourself here."

"I definitely am."

"Well Juno, I have to go back out."

"Have you found out where dad is yet?"

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Mom…"

"Call me if anything goes wrong."

Juno looked sad and then I noticed a tear streaking down her face as she went back to her task. I didn't want to be nosy but she's been so nice to me it would be rude of me not to try and help her.

"Juno?"

"Oh I'm sorry Eli did you need something?"

"No. Um what's the matter?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Well you are crying."

"Just personal problems."

"Is your dad missing?"

"He ran away… Well they don't call it that when adults do it. He walked out."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah me too."

"Hey I was wondering, are you busy tonight?"

"I have to work."

"Oh. I was just thinking…. I have an extra movie ticket to the eleven o clock showing of 'Your head is mine 4' and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Well… I don't know."

"I'll tell you what, here's the ticket… you can meet me there."

"Which theater?"

"The one down the street."

"Okay."

"Okay you'll think about it or okay you'll be there?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. Oh yeah and I'd like the check please?"

"Okay… Um your stuff should be dry by now too."

"Thanks Juno."

I paid for the meal and I left her a twenty dollar tip. She handed me back my clothes. I offered to give her back the tee shirt but she told me to keep it. I continued on the walk home. It didn't seem long enough now that the rain has stopped.

When I made it back Luke was sitting on the couch with my sister and my parents were in the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. Especially not that traitor or my sister. Why did Hope have to date Luke? Not that I'm not somewhat happy for him… its jut that she's sucking up all of his time and now we aren't even buds anymore.

I went to my room and I changed my pants. They were still damp from the rainstorm. I plopped down on my bed and I started to think about my life. Maybe it is time I find a new best friend.

**Clare**

The tension in this house is thick enough to cut with a knife. The dinner table has never been so quiet and tense with both Luke and Jr at it. Something must have gone wrong in the bromance.

"So Luke and Jr, do you two have any epic plans tonight?"

"Nope."

"I heard 'Your head is mine 4' is going to be packed tonight… It's Saturday and all."

"Yup I got a ticket to the eleven o clock show."

"Don't you boys usually go to those things together?"

"Luke doesn't like gore anymore."

"Is something going on between you two?"

"Ask your daughter."

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Nothing but steal my best friend you….best friend stealer!"

"Leave my girl alone."

"Hey now Luke… don't call my daughter your girl. It's disturbing."

"You are right dad it is disturbing. Especially when she just devours all his time…"

"Everyone calm down please? Luke and Jr you've been friends since elementary school."

"Yes mother, I remembered that small fact but Luke doesn't. I always made time for him when I had girlfriends."

"And I told you that's because they never liked you!"

"Well… you have hair like a girl!"

"At least I'm not a wanna be goth!"

"Ha! Shows what you know! These clothes were my dad's!"

"Hey now…why drag me into this? What did I do?"

"Sorry dad… Luke why don't you just scram!"

"No he won't scram!"

"Stay out of this Hope!"

"No Jr you get a grip!"

"No Hope you stop stealing my best friend!"

"You know what Jr I wouldn't be your best friend anymore even if I wasn't with Hope because…you're mean!"

"Well fine! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! Except mom and dad."

Well that certainly went well. Jr did something strange. He kissed me and Eli on the cheek before going out the door. I hope he doesn't do anything crazy because in all honesty I have had enough of seeing the juvenile detention center.

After Jr stormed out Luke and Hope took their leave. They were going to see "Your head is mine 4" tonight I guess. There is never a dull moment living here but I hate when the drama is like this. I wish I knew how to help Jr but when you lose a friend there is really nothing that will make you feel better.

Eli and I finished eating and he helped me clean up the kitchen and dining room. Afterwards we popped in a movie and he massaged my feet.

"You know, this makes me think about that big fight me and Adam had."

"Which one?"

"It was when you and I first started spending tons of time together. Adam got mad and jealous so he started hanging out with Fitz and bullying me."

"Ha, now that is hilarious."

"Yeah the only thing that made us cool again was when I had his back in a fight with Fitz the day you set off the stink bomb."

"Oh yeah now I remember….too bad they don't have anything to make them friends again."

"Yeah too bad."

**JR**

It's like I have verbal diarrhea tonight! I'm pouring all my problems out to Juno when she has problems of her own to deal with. She doesn't seem to mind though.

"And now we are like two warring countries…"

"Well I've never lost a friend because they started dating. Partly because I don't really have many friends but I don't think you should just give up being friends."

"What's the point of having a friend if you never see or hang out with them?"

"That's a good point."

"I need a new friend."

"Well you seem nice. I'm sure you won't have much trouble."

"What to you mean I 'seem' nice?"

"Yes… You seem nice. I can't say whether you are nice or not because I don't know you well."

"Oh okay… so why don't you have friends?"

"I don't know. People just don't seem to want to get to know me. Degrassi is tough."

"It's not that tough… What class are you?"

"I'm a freshman."

"Oh I'm a sophomore."

"Cool."

The lights dimmed and the movie started. I flipped down my 3D glasses in preparation for the movie and from there is was two hours and twelve minutes of pure decapitating, amputating, throat slicing, eye gouging bliss! It was kind of funny to see Juno covering her eyes at the really gorey parts. I have to admit it… watching this movie with Juno isn't the same, though she's cool I just kind of miss my best friend.

**What did you think of the "bad bromance" get it? Well anywho…please drop a review let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope**

"No! You need to tell me who she is!"

"Hope ease up! She's just a friend."

"A friend? What the fuck does that mean?"

"I sell weed remember Hope! God she's a client!'

"Can't she get it somewhere else?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Right now…you are."

"Look, I'm not about to be criticized and mentally abused by you tonight! Get your coat!"

"No!"

"Well then stop being so damn jealous and crazy! I'm not cheating on you! Why are you so insecure when you know I only want you?"

"I don't know…"

I really don't know why I'm so insecure lately. Maybe it's because Luke has been getting more attention since he's gotten that car and since we've stopped hiding our relationship from everybody. It didn't affect my "reputation" like I feared but it did boost up Luke's. I just hope he doesn't start changing on me. I really like him.

I sat at the edge of his bed pouting with my arms crossed. He just stared at me for a few minutes before kneeling down in front of me and grabbing my hands. He kissed them and I looked away still pouting.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"Yeah I know you are sorry…"

"That was cold Hope. Seriously though, forgive me?"

"I guess that can be arranged."

"Great."

"So, do you want to do what we were going to do before this stupid little fight?"

"Listen to music?"

"That…among other things."

"Oh."

Luke is ready to go all the way. I think I'm ready but I'm not really sure. I guess we will see how everything goes. I undressed and I slipped under the covers, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He slipped under the covers as well.

"So Hope I have a confession."

"What is it?"

"I'm not a virgin."

"Oh…okay. I'm not either."

"Well then… I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks I think."

"Well let's get down to business!"

"Okay."

"Something's wrong."

"No I'm fine."

"No, I feel it… what's the matter with you?"

"I just… Don't know if I'm ready to do this."

"Oh okay. I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can wait until you are ready. I want this to be special and nice for us. No pressure okay."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it now let's…listen to some music?"

"I guess that's okay… hey how much for a small order of weed?"

"What?"

"A small weed."

"Have you ever brought any before?"

"No… I just assume that they come in small medium and large though."

"No, it's sold by the pound."

"Oh. Well why doesn't weed come in small, medium and large? It would make ordering weed much easier. It would be like Marijuana McDonalds."

"Yeah… I don't know. I don't make the rules but if you ever start dealing I'm sure you will have plenty of customers."

"I'm sure I will too."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I would like to buy some weed and consume it with you."

"You don't smoke."

"Not yet I don't. But I want to try something new."

"No."

"What?"

"No… I'm not going to get you hooked on the herb Hope. It's out of the question."

"Fine, I'll go to somebody else and by some weed… With my luck they will lace it with crack and I will get strung out with my teeth falling out and it will be all your fault."

"No it won't because first of all… you don't know how to find other dealers and second…you don't know how to buy drugs. I'm not worried."

"Why won't you let me smoke with you? You do it."

"You're too pretty to smoke weed and plus I'd rather not have to kiss a girl with weed mouth."

"How noble of you… Well… I guess you are off the hook."

"Thanks now not to be weird but your nipples are looking at me and I'm starting to feel violated."

I got up and I started jumping and dancing around on Luke's bed while I was still naked. His face turned a really bright shade of red and he looked really uncomfortable. This is surprisingly fun making him blush.

"Come on Luke; join me in being nude and getting major air!"

"No thanks, not sure my boner would appreciate the movement."

"Oh poor baby all erect and nowhere to go!"

"Poor baby huh?"

He pulled me down onto the bed and rolled over on me. This was new. There were no clothes separating us, just skin on skin. He was hot. I guess they don't call it "body heat" for nothing. I felt his erection on my butt while he lay on top of me and kissed the side of my face. For a moment I wondered if it was too late to change my mind, but I remembered that I'm really not ready still… even if this moment is hot.

**Eli**

"Dude look you will never beat me at this."

"Adam give it up man. You may have held the title of 'video game champ' for a while but it's time for a new king to be crowned."

"Is this good enough for you king Eli…boom! Total decapitation."

"You killed me! That's not fair! You distracted me or something. Rematch!"

"It doesn't matter. I always kill you in the end buddy…some things just never change. Maybe you should play with Jr; you might be able to beat him."

"No, he's a sore loser."

"I wonder where he gets that trait from?"

"Probably Clare's side of the family."

"Sure… so dude how are the twins and the fetus?"

"Don't call it a fetus! It's a baby…"

"Fetus, baby, same difference. How are they?"

"Well… Jr has been acting all lonely lately partly because Luke is spending all his time with Hope. They had a big fight at dinner the other night and Hope…she's with Luke, all the time!"

"Poor Jr, I know what it's like when your best bud ditches you for a girl."

"Hey now, I didn't ditch you."

"You did."

"Well you started bullying me!"

"I was hurt Eli, I needed to hurt your feelings to make myself feel better."

"Is that what that was? How is parenthood on your front?"

"Eh, it's going good though Fiona is starting to worry about Heather."

"Why?"

"She's been noticing that the liquor stock is lower than what we left it. That means either the booze is evaporating or Heather's been mixing up a shit load of 'dirty kitchens' to drink."

"Wow, well what are you going to do?"

"What can we do until we can catch her in the act?"

"Nothing I guess. You definitely don't want to go accusing her of anything."

"Yeah, I know… fatherhood can be so trying sometimes."

"Yeah, and to think…that used to be us."

"Yes it did."

Shooting the shit with my best friend has been great. It's good to be able to talk to somebody and see how they are dealing with fatherhood. I guess everybody's kids are going through the "terrible teens" I just wish they weren't so terrible. After a few hours of playing video games Adam had to split so that he could see after one of the kids he counsels. The house was silent… I was all alone. The kids were at school and Clare was having lunch with Alli and Fiona. I guess I could always go to sleep…yes, sleep sounds nice.

**Clare**

"It's amazing how much of my attitude got passed down to Sarah and now that Drew and I are divorcing it's really rearing its ugly head."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I'm always trying to talk to her! She doesn't want to listen to me. It's like she thinks I'm the enemy."

"Will she talk to Drew?"

" No, she's cut him out too ever since she found out about him and Bianca's kid."

"Wow, Alli I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, it's got to be really tough for her."

"I know. I can't even talk to my parents about it because they will just fuss on me for raising her too "freely"… I can't just be ignored by a child in my house though. If she keeps up the attitude I might have to send her to live with Sav."

"Is Sav good with kids?"

"Are you kidding? He's great with kids."

"How is he? Since his wife's death and all?"

"He's getting better… He's been asking when we are going to come visit. I think he's lonely."

"Well then I'm sure he would welcome Sarah's visit."

"Yeah, seeing as that's the only adult she will talk to nowadays… Whatever I find out about her I hear from Sav. I want her to respect me but in all honestly I don't want to ship her off. She's my daughter and whether I want to admit it or not I need her there at home… She's the only reminder that life was once great for me."

"Oh Alli, things can be great again."

"How you guys? How when Drew is fighting me for everything! The cars, the house, the money in our accounts and he's threatening to take custody of Sarah…"

"Alli don't worry about it. If you need a lawyer I could get Holly J for you and if you need references to prove you are a good mom…well, I'm sure you have me and Clare's votes already."

"Thanks you guys."

So lunch has been one big plate of emotions. Drew is being a real ass about this entire thing and Sarah is being a drama queen…though I can't really talk about her when I have one parading around my house. I must admit that Hope has calmed down lately. I guess it's just the quiet before the next storm. The chaos is never done with her but it's to be expected…not only is she a teenage girl she's Eli's child and he definitely passed down his flair for overreacting and "diva" behavior to her.

When the lunch was over I hugged my two good friends goodbye. They each rubbed my forming baby bump before hailing a cab. I jumped in my car, which I'd horribly parallel parked and I went to Degrassi to pick up the kids. I arrived right on time because Jr was sitting on the steps talking to some girl. She's pretty… He waved goodbye to her and got into the car.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's riding with Luke."

"Oh. Well…How was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Who was that girl?"

"Juno."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, I know."

"So is she a friend or…"

"Mom are you asking me about my love life?"

"Yes."

"We are just friends and she doesn't know squat about me. She didn't even know my name."

"How do you know?"  
"During the storm the other day I stumbled into her family's restaurant."

"Oh. Cool… Just don't jump into anything too fast. We don't want another 'Wendy' incident."

"Okay mom… I hear you but we are just friends."

"Uh huh…"

When I got home Eli was knocked out on the couch with his mouth wide open. His snoring sounded like a jungle cat had gotten loose and invaded our living room. I sat on him gently and his snores, as well as his sleep were disrupted. He looked at me with a smile. That's something I love about him… he's always happy to see me.

"How was lunch with the ladies?"

"It was…okay. How were video games with Adam?"

"I lost as usual but… it was fun."

"Good. The baby is really hyper and fluttering today."

"He must be happy then."

"She must be happy…"

"He."

"She."

"He."

"She!"

"Whatever."

I decided tonight to order some delivery food and cuddle up with Eli. I didn't really feel like cooking anyway. We had a pleasant night. I hope we never break up. Watching Alli talk about her divorce today makes me think about when my parents got divorced all those years ago. I always pray it doesn't happen to me. I don't think I could stand to lose Eli. I just love him so much.

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Clare**

I lay back on the ultrasound table while the technician put the cold gel on my belly. There should be some kind of gel warmer for this stuff or it should at least have a heating sensation. She moved the sensor around my bump and clicked something on the computer every now and then to zoom in. The baby's heartbeat sounded normal. Eli held my hand as we both looked at the screen, somewhat stunned.

"Well, everything seems good with the ba…wait a minute…picking something up…hello sunshines!"

"What?"

"I almost didn't see that other one…little booger was hiding."

"What other one?"

"Twins. I probably could have picked it up earlier but the new girl filled in for me last time you were here… she's still learning."

"No that is impossible; I've already had one set of twins."

"Well you know women in their forties have a greater chance of having twins. Also you might hyper ovulate."

"I'm not in my forties! I'm right at forty. What's hyper ovulation?"

"You released more than one egg during ovulation and they just got caught up when the soldiers started marching!"

"What a glorious march it was."

"Shut it Eli."

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy… I will print the pictures of these little babies out for you to take."

I started wiping the gel off my belly. Eli handed me more paper towels. I looked at him evilly and he shot me that cocky crooked smile. That's the reason we are in the position again in the first place. I can't believe I'm pregnant with twins at forty! I will be fifty eight by the time I get some peace and quiet again.

I got the pictures and we got into Morty. I tried my best to pout and look angry but with Eli pinching my cheeks and kissing my neck it was impossible. I started to crack a smile and he started laughing.

"You know you're not mad at me. This was your fault."

"No it wasn't! It was yours. Why do your soldiers have to be so marchy?"

"Sure, blame me for having a high sperm count and mobility…this is your fault. You and your eggs."

"Don't you dare blame my eggs for this! They were sitting there minding their own business then here come your sperm pulling a breaking and entering move on them."

"Your eggs liked it. They loved it."

"Just shut up you seducer."

"I love you Clare. I guess we will have to make two rooms huh?"

"Yes."

"It's a good thing I bought the entire floor."

"Why? I never asked you that…"

"Because… when I first moved in here I thought I'd get over you and have wild sex but I never did so the space has just been sitting."

"Interesting."

We went home. Once I got in the door I went sprinting to the bathroom. I'm not quite ready to go through this again. I'm not ready for any of it again. Twins! Again! I just… I'm sort of scared.

I washed my hands and I sat on the bathroom sink looking at the image of the two little humans. I remember how stressed and crazy I was with Jr and Hope. I just don't want to be that way again. My emotions took over me and I started to cry. Eli knocked on the door before entering. Somehow he always knows when I'm crying. He hugged me and kissed my forehead gently.

"Don't cry. It will be okay… we will be fine."

"It's going to be hard."

"Yes it will but if life wasn't hard it wouldn't be interesting. Come on now stop crying or I will cry."

"Really? I'd like to see that."

"Boo hoo… Come on… hungry?"

"Yes."

**Jr**

"Mom, you don't have to pick me up today."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I am hanging out after school."

"Okay pumpkin."

"Bye mom."

I hung up the phone with my mom and I went outside where Juno was sitting on picnic table across from the steps. She was writing like she always is. Something makes me want to take the journal and read it because she's always so private about what's in it. I just like secrets. I can't help myself. I sat beside her quietly trying to get a peek at what she was writing. The only word I managed to pick out of her fancy incursive statements was "suicide". That's not good! When she realized I was beside her she shut the book.

"Hi Juno, how are you?"

"I'm okay. How about you…since you last asked me at lunch?"

"Oh I'm okay… Had to watch my sleazy ex get groped in the hallway while I was trying to put up my books but I'm okay."'

"Oh… That's good I think."

"Eh… so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the Dot?"

"Sure."

"Great. We'll have to walk since I'm not driving yet."

"That's cool I don't have the cash for a car either."

Part of me feels guilty for letting her think I can't afford a car… I actually have a car waiting for me. I just can't drive it because I failed my driving test. I got nervous and I bombed it. It's weird because I when I stole my mom's car all those times I drove like a pro…but once I was in the car with that instructor who was clicking her pen and taking notes I got led foot, bad coordination and horrible perception. Lucky for me Hope failed her test too. I guess we have that much in common these days.

Something in the back of my head tells me I should be honest with Juno. I just don't want to mess things up. It's great that she doesn't already know who I am. She didn't know anything about me. She knows I have a sister but I haven't introduced her to Hope. It's like I'm a different person around her. She doesn't see me as a celebrity kid, she sees me and Elijah Goldsworthy the second and to her I'm just a regular guy.

While we were walking to the Dot this guy was blasting one of my dad's songs from his cell phone. I took that as an opportunity to see how Juno felt about my dad. Some girls like him more than they like me before they even meet him.

"So do you like Eli's music?"

"Yeah I like a few songs. I wouldn't say I'm a real fan though… but it's nice. Hey, were you named after him or something?"

"Yeah, my mom was totally in love with him."

"Oh, cool… I bet your mom wishes she was 'Clare' huh?"

"You like that song?"

"Yeah… it's sweet."

She didn't say too much more about it after that. I'm starting to think she truly doesn't know a thing. It's probably because she doesn't talk to anyone and nobody talks to her. I guess I would be out of the loop if that were the case with me too. I like this though. I like the fact that she's oblivious to not only my family, but also to my reputation.

We went into the Dot. Luke and Hope were sitting in a corner with Sarah and Heather. He looked happy yet tortured. I sat with Juno in a seat by the window.

"Hey Eli, could you watch my stuff while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

This was my chance! I flipped open the journal and I turned to the page she was writing today and it read: _sometimes I feel completely invisible but then I remember that even invisible people carry weight and can be heard. I'm a weak spirit that nobody sees, hears or even acknowledges is there. My bumps in the night are blamed on settling floorboards. Now I ask you, could a ghost commit suicide and die twice?_ Before I could flip to the previous page Luke came to the table and pounded it hard with his fist.

"What's up dude?"

"Shhh!"

"Hey I'm trying to bury the hatchet!"

"And I'm trying to read this girl's diary before she gets back from the bathroom."

"That girl you came in with?"

"Yes."

"Want me to keep guard?"

"If you don't mind."

"Here she comes."

I put the journal back where I found it and Luke and I acted natural. Though it was hard with what I've just read. I never knew she felt this way. I guess loneliness and stress can really take a toll on people.

"Hi Juno, you're back."

"Yeah, thanks for guarding my things."

"Um, this is my friend Luke."

"Hi Luke, I'm Juno."

"Hi Juno… Well Eli, now that I've gotten the Spanish notes from you… I'm out of here… we will talk later though bro."

"Sure thing."

Luke went back to his own table. I studied Juno for and suspicious behavior. That's when I noticed her smile. It's beautiful but when she does smile, I can't read happiness in her eyes. She looks like she's sad… Sad and trying to be happy for the world.

"So what are you getting? Did I mention I'm picking up the tab?"

"No you aren't. I can pay for my own afterschool snack Eli."

"I insist."

"I insist that you let me pay for my own."

"I respectfully cannot let you do that."

"Why?"

"Because… a gentleman always pays. If you want to repay me then just bring one of those Nutella crepes to school for me tomorrow."

"Done."

"Awesome."

We ate and things were nice. After the meal she had to get to work. I went towards home. When I got there my mom and dad were looking at an ultrasound picture. I forgot they went to the doctor today.

"Is it a rat?"

"No, these are your twin siblings."

"Twins? That's weird."

"Tell me about it…but your dad and I are happy."

"Yeah I'm happy too."

"How was school today son?"

"It was okay dad…Juno and I hung out at the Dot and Luke and I are speaking again."

"That's great. Now any chance you'll speak to your sister?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because she stole from me mom…"

"But you and Luke are friends again…"

"Not that…she snuck into my room and stole all the candy bars in my fatty drawer."

"That was a low blow. Well…good luck with that."

I went into my room and I got on the computer. I've already done my homework so I might as well watch videos of people falling down and getting hurt. It's funny because sometimes they totally ask for it. While I was cracking up at a fat kid falling down Luke called.

"Hello?"

"Dude… so why were you checking out that girl's diary? Who is she anyway?"

"She's Juno and I think…I think she might be suicidal."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"Well… I hope she isn't."

"Me too… I'm surprised you aren't all tied up with Hope."

"She's hanging with her friends. They confronted her and said she'd been blowing them off so she's going to make time every week to hang out with them."

"Cool."

"Dude you know…we can hang out too if you aren't busy."

"I don't know… I have a lot of things going on."

"Cut the bullshit and bring over some of your mom's cookies. I have the new shit."

"Okay."

I told my parents I was going to Luke's. On my way out the door I put a few of my mom's secret recipe cookies into a zip lock bag and then I skedaddled. When I got to Luke's I noticed the Mr. Fitz was not home.

I walked right in the door and he was sitting on his couch with a beer for him and one for me. The blunt was already rolled and ready to be smoked. I put the cookies down on the table among the chips and snicker bars. We smoked, we ate and we laughed like nothing had changed.

**Review please? Thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eli**

I supervised the men as they worked. This would usually take months but luckily I have to money to cut the entire process down to two weeks. This is the last day and then our little love loft will be three rooms larger than before. Clare was on her laptop clicking away. I suddenly became less interested in the construction workers and more interested about what she was writing. I always like to read her stuff first before the general public gets it but she usually won't let me because she claims I can't keep a secret.

"Eli I'm not a dummy you know. You aren't reading my new story."

"At least give me a synopsis."

"It's something new… It's not about vampires."

"Oh okay."

I quickly snatched the laptop from her and ran into the bathroom with it, locking the door behind me. The story was still up. I sat in the shower and I read the first five pages of it until I realized that I knew how it ended.

"Eli! You weren't supposed to read that!"

"It was about us? That's awesome Clare. Tell our story without telling our story."

"Eli you always ruin surprises. I was going to give you the first copy along with a few other things for our anniversary."

"That's months away."

"Exactly you asshole! Now I have to pick something else."

"Easy on the verbal abuse baby cakes…"

"No!"

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just don't like waiting. I mean your other readers have to die of anticipation because they don't live with you and I do… I think that automatically qualifies me for spoilers."

"If I promise to let you read a few page-long excerpts every now and then do you promise to stop trying to break my password?"

"Deal."

I kissed her lips and I wrapped my hand around her arm. It felt like silk under my fingers. She's so soft and she smells like vanilla. How much better can it get? She closed her laptop and laid back on me. It was kind of hard to relax with only a thin sheet of plastic separating us from the working men. She took my hand and looked at it, observing it and eventually placing it on her belly.

"You remember when you used to color your nails with permanent marker?"

"Yeah. I was kind of crazy then… There was something I always wondered Clare."

"What?"

"Were you ever afraid of me?"

"No. There were times that I didn't understand you and times where you made me crazy but I never feared you."

"I made you crazy?"

"Eli you had to know how crazy you made me! Before we were official and before I knew about Julia when we connected and then you blew me off… I bullied Adam for your address."

"Oh right, that was kind of crazy."

"Eli, did you ever think we'd make it this far? I mean… together?"

"I always hoped."

I looked down into her blue eyes. She was looking up at me too. She poked her lips out for a kiss, so I gladly gave her what she asked for and I enjoyed every minute of it. Afterwards we sat on the couch looking at the view of the city. It's beautiful.

**Hope**

Luke and I went into his bedroom. He went to the bathroom. Before we make out I always get really self conscious about my breath. I looked through my purse and there were no mints or gum so I looked in Luke's drawer and I luckily found some Altoid mints. When I chewed it up though it didn't taste like mints. It tasted like medicine. I washed the nasty tasting residue on my tongue down with a sip of the bottled water that was on his night stand. When it hit my tongue I realized that it wasn't water, it was alcohol and it burned going down, at least it washed that bitter medicine taste away though.

When Luke came back into the room we watched a movie. I started to feel… sensitive to the movie characters. Not only that but everything around me was like a sweet dream. Luke stroked my arm and it sent shivers all over. He was so warm. This bed is warm and fuzzy…

"You are so soft!"

"I am? In what way…"

"You just feel like a big old teddy bear right now and this bed is a marshmallow!"

"Oh…ok."

"Oh my god! Look at your hair! You have the hair of an Indian goddess! Ahhhh its soft as silk. It's like your scalp is silk worms and this is their beautiful product."

"Hope, are you okay?"

"I'm perfect Luke… I'm just in love."

"Oh okay."

"Yes… I love you! I love this bed! I love this room! I love this world! I love everything! God this bed is so soft!"

"Come here!"

"What are you gonna do to me?"

He shone a light in my eyes. It was like being at a disco.

"Your pupils are dilated. What did you take?"

"Nothing! Just the opportunities laid before me! Can't I be happy… oh baby you're mad, don't be mad when I'm happy! We should all be happy! This bed god!"

"Hope, put your shirt back on!"

"This bed is so soft Luke and its hot!"

"It's not! Stop taking off your pants!"

"Oh god! This bed!"

"You are high off something. What did you get into? Did you have anything?"

"A mint! An Altoid but it was nasty like aspirin or something."

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Hope that was not a mint it was ecstasy!"

"I'm in ecstasy Luke! Make love to me!"

"No. You are fucked up right now Hope!"

"I'm not baby! Come back here with your silky hair on the bed! God it's so hot in here! I just…goodbye bed!"

"No, you can't leave this room right now!"

"But why come , stop acting crazy."

"I'm not! I have to get some water in you. Stay right here."

"Fine fine…"

I flopped around on the bed, letting the softness engulf me. It's like it was giving me a hug. I fell onto the carpet and it was just as inviting… I rolled around. Luke came back with an armful of bottled waters. Gosh he's beautiful with his silky hair… He's and Adonis!

"Oh adoooonnniiiis!"

"There you are. Here, drink!"

"What is this life force?"

"Water."

"Wow… ha ha… You are so wonderful! I just…you are swell! Just like this floor."

"Let's get you back on the bed. I thought you liked the bed?"

"I like the carpet now! It's hugging me!"

"Right… This is going to be crazy. Your dad is going to murder me!"

**Jr**

I sat beside Juno after coming from the bathroom in the Dot. She's been acting strange all day. I don't know what it is but she's been quieter than usual and she's been crossing her arms a lot. I decided to mess with her a little. I grabbed her diary, pretending to read it… again.

"Eli come on! Give it back!"

"Dear Diary I am so in love with Rick Nicky!"

"Who? Give it back!"

That managed to put a smile on her face until I grabbed her wrist and noticed that it felt bandaged. She knew I felt this so she pulled her hand back and she held it close to her chest. I placed the diary on the table.

"Juno, you know you can talk to me right?"

"It's nothing Eli, really."

I grabbed her hand and was somewhat shocked to see a bandage wrapped around a bloody cut. The cut was vertical going the direction of the veins. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"You tried to kill yourself didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I read it in your book!"

"You read my diary?"

"Yes! I was worried about you!"

"You know what Elijah! You don't know anything about me! Just…stay away from me! I don't need your help and I don't need you!"

"Juno! Wait! Please?"

Well that went well. I didn't want her to get all defensive but I had to let her know that I was onto her. I had to let her know that she needs help. I walked home trying to think of a way to fix this. I had jack shit.

When I walked through the door I stepped right into a cloud of chaos. Hope was fixated on my mother's plump belly while my father was yelling at Luke and making gestures that suggested he wanted to strangle him.

"Guys! What's going on?"

"Luke here put ecstasy in an Altoid box and your sister got a hold of it! Who knows how many she took!"

"I said I was sorry Mr. Goldsworthy. I didn't mean it! I was out of the room! I didn't know she'd rummage through my drawers."

"She's a girl and your girlfriend! Of course she's going to rummage through your drawers looking for things! That's what women do! Thanks to you and you ignorance about women my daughter is convinced that my wife's belly is glowing and calling her back home!"

"What can I do?"

"Get rid of whatever it is you are stashing in that room of yours or else I'm bringing out the big guns."

"You're going to shoot me?"

"No! I'm going to tell your father."

"Consider it all flushed… Hope won't get in trouble will she? She really didn't know what she was taking."

"She won't but because of you she probably won't be attending school tomorrow so you better get her notes and work or else…"

"Mr. Goldsworthy even though you threatened to kill me… You are pretty cool about stuff like this."

"Just get out of here Fitzgerald."

**Clare**

This is ludicrous! Hope is totally tripping off ecstasy and she's moving her hands around my belly. I think she's fixated on the static electricity or something. Even stranger than that is the fact that she keeps calling me "Mighty Oak". I don't know how I feel about that.

"Hope, honey let's get you some water."

"Okay Mighty Oak. Whatever you say I will do."

"She's kind of messed up."

"Yes Eli, she is."

"So, exactly how much did I miss when I was out?"

"Jr don't treat your sister's incident as cause for entertainment."

"Yes mom."

I got Hope some water and then I tried to get her to lie down but it was pointless. It was just creeping me out anyway because she said the blanket and pillows were "tickling" her. I did not see this day going in this direction. It's a good thing my mom cancelled on dinner with us tonight and rain checked for next week. If she'd come today she would have gotten a real sight.

After what seemed like an eternity the drugs started to wear off and Hope started moving less. She stopped chewing and she stopped sweating like a mad man. I helped her get a cold shower and then I laid her down to sleep. I put some water beside her bed.

When I got into my bedroom Eli was lying on his side of the bed. I noticed that the blind was up on the window. The lights from the city made some of the darkness in the room disappear but it wasn't too distracting. I showered and put on my night shirt before coming back and lying with him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Clare…do you ever think we are going wrong with Hope and Jr? Like we should be stricter with them? I know my parents were lenient with me but it doesn't seem to be working with them."

"I think they are good kids they are just accident prone with bad tempers."

"Our daughter was high."

"She didn't mean to take the drugs Eli. She's accident prone. It's not like she took it on her own."

"Yeah I guess so. I'm just worried. Was there this much madness before?"

"Yes. You were just gone too much to really notice it."

"Wow. Well now I feel horrible."

"Don't we understand and if you ever decided to go back we will understand."

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Just checking. This view never gets old does it?"

"Nope."

We lay there in silence watching the city live in the night. Eli's body heat and the flutters from the two little people inside me were the last things I noticed before I drifted off to sleep and despite the fact that I spent the night sobering up my daughter from an ecstasy high it was a good day.

**Reviews please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jr**

I sat beside my dad in the studio and watched as the lead singer belted out the last high note. I didn't realize I was moping until my dad looked over at me and nudged me. I guess I can't stop thinking about Juno. I haven't seen her in days. She hasn't been at her family's restaurant lately either. She won't even answer my calls or respond to my texts. I'm worried about her.

"What's the matter? You usually like coming to the studio with me."

"I'm just worried about this girl."

"Ah, that Juno girl your mom saw you talking to?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"I think she's dead."

"What? Why?"

"Well… I sort of read her diary and saw all this suicidal stuff in it and then the other day she had bandages on her wrists… I confronted her and she got mad at me. I haven't seen her since."

"This is big. Have you told her mom?"

"No. I went to her family's restaurant but only the cook was there, but it wasn't her brother."

"Have you called?"

"A million times."

"I'm sure she's probably fine son. She might just be taking a hiatus."

"Yeah from life."

I stayed at the studio with my dad until he was done for the day. I must admit it's always interesting seeing how music is created. I remember when I wanted to be just like him. I still do want to do music but on the side. I just have to figure out what I want to do.

When we got home I plopped back on my bed and I tried calling again. This time there was an answer. There was a guy on the other end of the phone and his voice sounded like he was in distress.

"Hello? Who's speaking?"

"Hi, this is Elijah. Is Juno available?"

"No she's not… She's resting right now."

"Resting? Is she okay?"

"She accidentally took too much medicine to get over her cold. She'll be fine."

"Will she be up for visitors tomorrow?"

"Sure, stop on by. It's the east hospital in room 604."

"Thanks."

She did try to kill herself. They think it was an accident but I know the truth. I know that she tried to off herself. I don't know what I should do or say tomorrow when I go to visit. If she even allows me to stay in the room. What can I say to somebody who tries to kill them self?

I walked into the living room only to see Hope and Luke sitting on the couch. I guess my parents allowed him to come back in the house. Good for him. I went straight for the food. It always seems to comfort me when I'm feeling blue. While I was stuffing my face with half of the cake my mother made she happened to walk into the kitchen.

"Uh Jr…baby…What's the matter?"

"Nothing mom."

"Son, you are eating an entire cake. Not only am I worried about you mentally, I'm scared for your health."

"I just… I think Juno tried to commit suicide."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"She's in the hospital for an overdose. Her family thinks it was accidental but I know the truth."

"Are you going to see her?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"Just be there for her Jr. I don't know what else to tell you. Shit!"

My mom grabbed her stomach and looked pained.

"Mom! Are you okay!"

"Crap! I'm fine…they are just fighting. You two used to do that but my bladder and back could handle it a lot better then."

"Well, I guess some things just never change. You and dad let Luke back in the house?"

"Yes…we did. They are going out tonight. You should crash their party."

"And be murdered by Hope?"

"You need to get out."

"Okay."

I went into the living room where they were getting ready to go. I grabbed my coat and Hope shot me a weird look.

"Where are you going?"

"Mom says I have to go with you guys."

"What! Mom!"

"No complaining Hope! Your brother is going and that is final!"

"Fine…"

"Don't worry you will barely know I'm there because you, Luke…are going to drop me off at the east hospital."

"Why?"

"Just do it man… I will tell you later."

"Okay."

"Don't worry Luke, he's probably just got a baby on the way."

"I'll make you a bet right now that Luke gets you pregnant before mom has her babies!"

"Prepare to lose captain ass hat!"

"Yeah dude you are going down! I'm careful…"

"Luke tell that to someone who hasn't know you forever."

"Oh right."

"Oh right what? Luke?"

"Nothing sugar… nothing at all. You said East hospital Jr?"

"Yes sir."

When I got to the hospital I peeked around the corner where the room was. The nurses weren't at their station for now. I poked my head through the door and the room was empty except Juno who was lying on the bed. She looked feeble, weak and small.

I walked to her bedside and I sat in the seat beside her. I grabbed her hand and she jumped, waking up. She looked at me drowsily.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you up."

"What are you doing here? How did you…"

"I called your phone and some guy picked up."

"Oh."

"Juno look I'm your friend."

"I know…"

"So why did you do it?"

"Because life is hard. We still haven't found my dad. Not so much as a phone call or text message and my mom is…"

"She's what?"

"Nothing… Do you have any chocolate on you?"

"You are such a fatty… thinking about food at a time like this."

"Well this hospital food is like eating dirt."

"I may have a Snicker bar or two on me. Juno…you know you can talk to me right? About anything. We are friends."

"Thank you."

"Juno I'm serious. I care about you and don't want to see you like this again."

"Okay."

"Juno I'm not kidding."

"I hear you."

"But are you listening?"

"Yes. I am… I promise."

"Good."

I let her have the snicker bar I'd bought for a snack. She scarfed it down like she hadn't eaten in days. We watched cartoons for a while then she fell asleep and Luke called saying he was on his way. I kissed Juno on her cheek and turned out her light.

**Clare**

"Ohhh Eli! Mmm this is how we got in this position!"

"I know… Isn't it wonderful?"

"Mmmm!"

He gave my clitoris a light nibble and it sent me into a tailspin. He chuckled deviously and I clutched a handful of his hair. He nibbled again and I pulled his hair, not fully knowing what I was doing. He slapped me on the ass and continued tasting me. This never gets old or boring.

When I couldn't stand anymore and he was done I motioned for him to lie down on the bed. I climbed on top of him, easing myself onto his erect manhood. My core fit perfectly around his enlarged member. I started to move on it, up and down, back and forth too. I looked into Eli's intense green eyes as I rode him like there was no tomorrow. Every so often he would suck in air through his teeth or grunt and grab my hips. That's how I know he's enjoying it.

I felt the pressure build up in my body again and when my release came. I felt Eli release too. I collapsed beside him, unable to lie on him because of my growing belly. He stroked my back and it sent shivers down my spine. I kissed him and we laid there, flesh to flesh in the complete darkness. In that darkness I started to reminisce."

"Hey Eli…"

"Yeah babe?"

"You remember when you had that apartment and the wiring was bad so the lights went out all the time?"

"Yeah."

"You remember how we just used to lie in the dark and listen to the sounds of the city?"

"Good times… How are the twins down there?"

"Not fighting anymore."

"Good. That's good. Clare you know how much I love you don't you?"

"No… I don't."

"Well that sucks because I love you tons."

"I know… I love you tons too."

He pulled me closer and hugged me while was basked in the darkness of the room and the stillness of the house. There isn't the sound of a television anywhere, just silence and the faint sound of Hope's horrible snoring. She's like her dad in that way.

**Review please?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jr**

"Dude you are changing though. I've recognized it."

"I am not."

"Luke you are changing. You've gotten cockier and more smooth talking. You aren't cheating on my sister are you?"

"No."

"Wanna put some oomph behind that statement?"

"I'm not cheating on your sister Junior."

"Yeah like you'd tell me if you were."

"What for you to snitch on me?"

"I'd kick your ass first."

"You didn't kick Chucky's ass."

"He isn't on my list is trustworthy people."

"Whatever man…well I have to go bone your sister. Catch you around."

"Shut up! That's nasty and you better not or I will tell my parents. That's disgusting."

"Ahhhh see you later man."

Luke left and I couldn't help but wonder if he was serious. I know it's none of my business but I don't think they should be having sex at all. The thought of that makes me want to vomit up the burger and fries I just ate.

I handed Izzy the plates and then I ordered a shake and a peppermint tea. Juno was supposed to be meeting me. I looked out the window and there she was, walking up. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail instead her curls were wild and free. She still looked a little sickly but at least she's mobile. It's been a while since her incident but her attitude hasn't changed that much. I think she's depressed but I'm determined to help her.

"Hey buddy. Good to see you on this lovely day."

"Yeah I guess."

"What did we talk about? Say it or I won't let you have this tea."

"My life is a gift."

"Louder."

"My life is a gift."

"Eh…that's good enough. Peppermint tea, just for you."

"Thanks. How much?"

"Nothing. Well actually… My family is going out to the Joyful burrito tonight and I'd like it if you would come out with us. My mom is dying to meet you. She thinks you look adorable."

"I don't know Eli… I look horrible and I'm awkward. They probably won't like me."

"They will adore you! I do…"

She looked a little worried as she sipped her tea. I didn't mean to put her on the spot but I thought it would be a good idea. My parents really do want to meet her. Plus, everybody seems to be on their best behavior when they are at the Joyful Burrito.

After about an hour it was time to meet my family at the restaurant. Did I mention I finally got my car and license? Yeah, I did. I would have liked to inherit Morty but I had to settle with a Jeep. It's funny because Hope failed the test again and I get to rub my car in her face. Now I have to stay out of trouble.

"Do you need my part of the gas money? I don't want to be a free loader."

"No I've got this and don't worry. My parents will love you."

When we arrived at the restaurant my mom and dad were sitting there. My mom had them whip her up a virgin margarita I'm guessing. She's really pregnant now! Those twins must both be fat because her belly is big.

"Hi mom and dad. I'd like you to meet Juno. Juno, this is my mom Clare and my dad Eli."

"Nice to meet the infamous Juno finally. He won't shut up about you! It's Juno this and Juno that…"

"Dad!"

"Sorry…"

"Juno it's nice to formally meet you."

"Nice to meet you both too."

"Well um you two sit! We've just ordered some deluxe family sized nachos. Juno I hope you bought your Jalapeno shoes."

She started eating with us and the Hope walked in. I was surprised to see that Luke wasn't with her. She looked angry when she came to the table. She was just sitting there like a mute but when she spoke I wish she hadn't.

"Hope honey, this is your brother's friend Juno."

"Oh that suicidal girl. Wait… I didn't mean that."

"It was nice having dinner with you all."

"Hope what is wrong with you!"

"I didn't mean to say that… Wait um… Jr's friend. I'm sorry!"

It was too late. Juno was leaving the restaurant. I ran after her. For some horrible reason it'd started pouring down rain. I managed to grab Juno's wrist before she got too far away. Though her face was dripping with rain I could tell she was crying.

"Juno my sister is an airhead sometimes but she's not that bad."

"I just… I need to go Elijah. I just need to go! I knew this was a bad idea and if that wasn't enough you lied to me!"

"About that…I've been used a lot in the past because of my parents and at Degrassi it's hard to find a girl who doesn't know who I am. When I found you… it was a miracle. I just wanted to make sure you'd like me for me."

"Yeah well… I hope you got the response you were looking for. Please just let me go."

"It's raining down and it's cold."

"So what."

"Juno why are you so depressed? Life can't really be that bad for you. It's just high school!"

"You think that's all it is! I can handle high school Eli! My dad left us penniless to go with another woman and raise her children! This woman is coincidentally the banker who handles our mortgage so she's trying to take our business. We lost our house and my mom lost her job so all we have is the restaurant and a crappy one bedroom we have to share with my aunt and her three kids! Now you tell me it isn't that bad! You have both of your parents Elijah… At least you have that."

"Well if its money you need…"

"I don't want your money! Just…. Goodbye."

I didn't chase after her. I just let her go. I didn't know that much was happening in her life. I guess she's been trying hard to keep it together all this time. I noticed Hope coming out of the door.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be alright."

"Hope what if she isn't? What if she actually does go home and attempts suicide again because she was being held together by weak glue and this moment just dissolved it! Gosh, can you please care about somebody other than yourself and Luke? There are more people in the world you know! You had no right to say that in there!"

"It was an accident!"

"I wasn't a fucking accident! You meant to say it you just felt guilty when she got upset!"

"Why do you care about her so much anyway?"

"Because she's actually nice and decent! She didn't know anything about me! She was real! Now you've sent her flying over the edge and she hates me!"

"Well it was coming eventually!"

"At least I would've had more time with her then! You just don't care do you? If it doesn't fit into Hope's perfect little social boxes then it doesn't matter! You'd think dating Luke would have humbled you but it's just made you more arrogant!"

She punched me in the nose and walked back into the building. Blood dripped down my face. I didn't bother going back into the restaurant. I was soaked and bleeding and angry. I wasn't even hungry anymore. I got into my car and I drove to my Grandpa Randall's. We've always gotten along, well I get along with all grandparents but something was telling me to go there.

I parallel parked on the street and I knocked on the door. My grandma Helen opened the door. She looked surprised to see me. She pulled me in out of the rain and started drying off my face with the dishrag she had draped over her shoulder.

"My poor little baby! What happened to you? Were you robbed? Randall he was robbed!"

"No granny I wasn't robbed."

"What happened? Did your dad beat you up? Randall Elijah Senior has flipped! He viciously beat Jr! I told you he was on something!"

"No granny… dad didn't do this. Hope did… A lot is going on and I don't want to be in the same house as her right now."

"Oh well baby do your mom and dad know you are here?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you tell them?"

"No…. they will only try to make us make up and I'm not ready. She's possessed."

"Well baby you can stay here."

"You and grandpa live together again?"

"Well don't tell your mom but we've moved in together."

"Oh. Okay."

"How is your mom by the way?"

"Didn't you just have lunch with her?"

"Yes… but since the other day how is she?"

"She's fine granny… Just fine."

"That's great."

I greeted my grandpa and I told him what happened. After that I got my extra clothes from the jeep and I showered. The hot water felt nice, especially on my nose. After it was all said and done I just wanted to get to a bed…. Just when I lay down my phone rang again. This time from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak to Elijah?"

"This is me."

"This is Roberta, Juno's mother… Do you know if she's been having problems at school or if something happened to her?"

"Did something happen to her?"

"She's gone."

"Juno has problems with life… You probably know better than I do. How do you know she's gone?"

"She left a letter."

"Do you want to me to come and help you look for her?"

"No… I'm contacting the police. Is there anything that could tell me about her mental state?"

"Her diary but it's probably with her."

"Thanks Elijah. I will call you when I find something out."

"Okay."  
She ran away from home. I guess we sort of had the same idea except we don't know where she is and I'm in a safe predictable place. I hope she's okay. I shouldn't have just assumed it was because of school causing all of her stress and depression. She's got so much on her. I probably would want to run away to uncharted distances too.

**Clare**

"Okay Mom, thanks… Thanks for taking him to school tomorrow too. Bye."

I got off the phone with my mother and a wave of relief rushed over me. Junior is alive he's just with my parents which is good to know. I don't know the specifics of he and Hope's fight but I know it got pretty ugly. I've never really liked to intervene when they've had arguments before but this one seems like the worst yet. Eli and I knocked on Hope's door. She opened it cautiously.

"Why did you say that to Juno?"

"It slipped."

"Things like that never slip Hope. Why did you say it?"

"I mean… she's a nobody."

"Everybody is a somebody. Just because you have a million fake friends and a stupid boyfriend, that doesn't give you permission to say anything you want to anybody! Especially not guests of this family!"

"So what do you want me to do? Apologize?"

"That's a start… Look when Jr comes back tomorrow I'm telling him this too… This family is on lockdown. No more weekends out. You'll come with me to the studio and go with your mom to mass and on weekdays a seven o clock curfew."

"Dad that's not fair."

"Well this family isn't functioning so we are going to make it work again. This isn't up for discussion. This is what I'm deciding as a parent!"

"Fine."

Eli and I walked out of Hope's room. He looked disturbed and generally unhappy. Everybody in this family seems to have the blues today.

"Mr. Hardass…"

"Leave it to you to crack jokes when our twins are ripping each other to shreds."

"They will get through this."

"What happened?"

"I think it's been building and today it erupted. I think you are doing the right thing."

"Me too."

"Well at least the unborn twins are behaving and not fighting today."

"Thank goodness for small miracles."

Eli and I talked the entire night about how to sort out this entire mess. In addition to the "family time" we decided it would be good to get some therapy to try and pull this family back together.

**Reviews**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eli**

Things have gotten back to normal around here somewhat. I can't believe I had to put my foot down. That's something I never thought I would do but the amount of craziness that took place called for it. Now I'm trying to get things the way they used to be. Hope, it's like I don't know her anymore. Clare and I never raised her to be a mean girl but somehow she became that way. I don't know if it was boys, her friends or what but she's becoming a bad person. Junior is just mentally not present at all. Whenever he has time he goes out with Juno's family to help them look for her. There's still been no sign, not even a clue.

I thought about this all while I listened to a potential group's demo and ate a bucket of fried chicken. I didn't even notice when the song was done. The group's lead singer waved his hand in front of my face bringing me back to this planet.

"Mr. Goldsworthy um…what do you think?"

"I think it sounds great but not original enough."

"That means we aren't getting signed doesn't it?"

"No. It means I will give you the names of some affordable producers, you get together with them, make another demo or spice this one up and we will see. You can call me anytime."

"Thanks Eli. You are probably the coolest guy we've met in this business."

"I do what I can."

I finished off the bucket of chicken and I sat there. It's time for me to leave… I might be the only person in the recording business who has regular business hours. I put on my coat and went out to Morty who was waiting faithfully. As I was driving I looked around at the buildings and the people and the snowfall. There weren't that many out walking since it's so cold and dark but the few who were out were a sight. When I stopped at a red light I happened to look to the right and I noticed a young girl curled up on a bench. Her face looked familiar…that's because it was Juno. I put my car in park and clicked on the emergency lights. I went over to the bench to check on the poor child.

"Juno! Can you hear me?"

"…"

I called 911 and put my coat over her to try and keep her warm. Right after the medics arrived I got in my car and I called Clare. She answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hi hot stuff… We are having burritos tonight, but without the beans, you know how they give me gas."

"Clare… Where is Jr?"

"He's walking through the door."

"Tell him I found Juno."

"What? Where? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She was on a bench, mostly covered in snow."

"I will call her mom."

"Okay, um…tell me if I should swing by and get him."

**JR**

"Son."

"Mom…"

"I have some um, news."

"About what?"

"Juno."

"What about Juno? Has her mom called?"

"No. Your dad found her on a bench, she was unresponsive. She's going to the hospital."

"Oh."

"He said he can come by and get you, if you'd like."

"I would… yes."

I sat on the couch not such of what I should do next. I didn't feel like crying right now. I mean, she's not dead right? I don't think I could take it if she were dead. I just… I wish things were different. I wish her stupid father never walked out, and I wish his dumb mistress wasn't trying to financially hurt Juno's mom. I wish we'd become friends sooner and I wish I could fix this but I can't.

I looked outside and it was snowing wolves and panthers. It's a good thing my dad has offered me a ride because I don't think I could drive right now. I don't even want to comprehend having to concentrate on the road.

My dad came through the door and put down his bag and then we went back out. The ride was quiet. When we got to the hospital I spotted Juno's mom's car from the parking garage. Good, she's already here. My dad parked and patted me on the shoulder.

"Are you coming in?"

"I think I'll wait out here unless you need me. Son, whatever happens you know we are here for you."

"I know."

I went in anxiously. Her mom and brother were sitting in the waiting room. She had tears rolling down her face. Her brother just sat there, not showing any expressions at all. It's almost like he was a statue… almost. His eyes gave away his true emotions. Her mother greeted me and I sat down beside them.

I nervously flipped through the outdated national geographic magazines while I shook my leg. How long could this possibly take? Either she's dead or she's alive! Why is it taking so long for them to tell us something? I'm going crazy… this is torture.

Finally after what seemed like hours they came out. The doctor stood in front of us and explained what was going on.

"Well Mrs. Sanchez, Juno was suffering from a very severe case of hypothermia. Her core body temperature was fifty nine. A few degrees lower and we wouldn't have been able to revive her. She's also lucky she was retrieved when she was. Um, we are treating her with a warm IV drip, some warm fluids in a feeding tube and also we have her into the Bair hugger warming system. We are going to keep a close check on her vitals but she should be fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Give it an hour or two, meanwhile there are a few questions I'd like to have you answer Mrs. Sanchez."

She went with them and I sat back. I breathed a sigh of relief. Her brother loosened up too. The entire time we were searching for her we've never really talked. Partially because he's not the talking type. But he actually talked to me this time.

"You know, Juno is the only family I have in this world."

"Your mom…"

"She isn't my mom. She just took me in when my dad fooled around and got a hooker pregnant. I've never met my biological mom. I don't even know her name but Shelia's never hesitated to let me know how grateful I should be to her and how much she regrets taking me in. You care about my sister, huh?"

"Yeah I do."

"She's fragile. She gives everything away until there's nothing left."

"I know."

"Tell me something rock star…"

"I'm no…"

"I know, I know… that's your daddy's title but riddle me this…Juno's overdose wasn't an accident was it?"

"No. I saw some suicidal stuff in her journal some time before. I just never thought she'd go through with it."

"Shit! That fucking bastard."

"What?"

"My father… he just texted me that he isn't coming!"

"Calm down."

"No, there's no calming down rock star! Don't you see that all of this is because of him? He set off a domino effect in her life and now I have to fix it but I don't know how! I don't fucking know how."

"Terrell just calm down."

"Excuse me sir are you waiting on a party?"

"Sorry officer, he's just upset about his sister."

"I understand. Please keep it down, you are near the chapel and it's just courteous."

"Yes officer."

"Do you know where your dad lives?"

"No fucking clue."

"Well I have an idea."

I pulled out my cell phone and I called my uncle Adam. In addition to being a bail bondsman and a mentor for kids he also has a private investigation agency. If the person can be found, he can find them… The commercial is kind of badass, but that's another story.

"Uncle Adam?"

"Young Elijah… What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"Of course you do. Nobody ever wants to call poor uncle Adam just to talk."

"Sorry… How are you?"

"I'm fine… Enough with the small talk. What is it?"

"Could you find someone for me?"

"You mean like matchmaking? Don't you think you are a little young for that?"

"No, not that way… I mean if I gave you a person's name could you find their location?"

"Oh…that. Yeah you actually caught me at a good time. I'm at the agency. What's the name?"

"It's Tracey Sanchez."

"Tracey Sanchez…. Birthday?"

"November ninth."

"There are four guys… Two white, one black and one latino."

"The Latino guy."

"Oh bam…1234 Maple Street Prince George British Columbia."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Well I am a pro….now you owe me a small favor."

"What's up?"

"Does Heather drink at school?"

"No, she seems sober but a little unhinged lately. She's been in a lot of fights."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Yeah, sure… Tell your parents I say hi."

"Okay. Hey thanks Uncle Adam."

"Don't mention it kid."

I didn't mean to rat out Heather but I'm sure she won't be severely punished. I jotted down the address and I saved it in my phone. I gave Terrell a piece of paper with the address too.

"What's this?"

"Your dad's address."

"What are we going to do? Send moldy dog shit to his place?"

"No, even better. We are going to go and get him. He's going to come and see Juno or else. She deserves it."

"Yeah she does…. He at least could have taken her. She doesn't need to be in all of this."

"All of what?"

"She doesn't need to be left alone with the beast."

"What are you talking about?"

"We got things to talk about on this road trip homeboy."

"As soon as the snow melts."

**Hope**

I tip toed into the house. I hope my parents don't notice I broke the curfew. I just lost track of time I guess. As soon as I got to the living room I noticed my mom sitting there watching television and each popcorn.

"You missed curfew by six hours Hope."

"I'm sorry mom."

"I've called you ten times! I was worried sick about you! We are having a blizzard and you can't even bother to return my calls!"

"Don't worry mom I wasn't having sex or anything."

"That's beside the point."

"Then what is the point mom? What's the fucking point?"

My mom slapped my face. I looked at her expecting some kind of immediate remorse to be expressed on her face but there was none. Instead she looked at me with eyes I'd never seen before. They were cold and her face was solemn.

"I'm your mother. Not your friend, not your sister or your cousin. I'm your mother. You won't talk to me that way! I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I know this… I won't tolerate it. Not in this house. All this selfishness, cattiness and backtalk will stop Hope. Do you understand me?"

"…"

"I said do you understand me!"

"Yes maam."

"Now go to your room and go to bed."

I can't believe she smacked me. There was no apology, just more fussing. I don't know what to do. I guess I will do nothing.

**Clare**

Eli walked in looking tired and Jr looked less sad, but there were still some things on his mind. I told him goodnight and he went to bed as well. Eli sat down beside me and I told him what happened between me and Hope.

"I smacked Hope tonight."

"What? Why!"

"I just lost it. She came home really late and cursed at me so I smacked her."

"Wow."

"The bad part is that I don't really feel bad about it."

"You know spankings have never been our thing Clare."

"I know but… I think she needed it to bring her back to her senses. My mom never whipped me either but she's smacked my face a few times."

"How'd that work out?"

"It made me remember that she was my mother and not my older sister."

"Just don't start beating her or anything."

"Oh god… I won't. I don't plan on smacking her again anytime soon. It was just sort of a wakeup call."

"What are we going to do for punishment?"

"Increase the grounding and if that doesn't work we'll have to send her away. That isn't my favorite option but I'm all out of them."

"Where?"

"Your uncle Mad dog in Montana. She can work on the ranch. I'm all out of options Eli. When did Hope and Jr switch places like this?"

"I guess when the seasons changed.

**Reveiws?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Jr**

Terrell and I walked up onto the porch. I rang the doorbell and within a few minutes an Latino gentleman came to the door. He looked shocked to see us. He looked Terrell up and down. This must be Juno's dad.

"Terrell… What's going on?"

"Why haven't you been returning my fucking calls?"

"I've been busy."

"Your fucking daughter was in the hospital."

"I'm sure she's okay."

"It was the second time in two months."

"She's just accident prone."

"The first time she tried to kill herself and it's your fault!"

"My fault? I have nothing to do with that!"

"You left her with Shelia! How could you do that to her?"

"What'd you want me to do? Bring her here where she'd be out of place?"

"No. I guess not… you should have just stayed."

"Who is this fucking kid?"

"He's Juno's friend Elijah."

"With all due respect sir, you are the reason for her depression and you should be ashamed. She ran away from home and my dad found her on a bench covered in snow! She nearly died of hypothermia and you didn't even call to check on her."

"Look… when I left that life behind I left her and Terrell behind in it. I'm sorry but they have no place in my life."

I tried to attack Mr. Sanchez but Terrell pulled me back. This is disgusting! How can somebody say that about his own child? When Terrell released me I ran back up to the door and I placed my foot in it so that Tracy couldn't close it.

"If you don't leave young man I will call the police!"

"Call the police and I will tell them how you abandoned your daughter and refused to come see her when she needed you most! She almost died but you are so comfy with your whore that you can't even see that. I get that you don't love Shelia anymore but Juno needs you and you owe it to her! You are her dad!"

"Terrell… How is Shelia treating her?"

"How do you fucking think she's treating her? She's beating her, working her like a fucking dog and mentally tormenting her Tracey! Now that you're gone its worse and whenever I try to intervene I get stabbed or threatened with a gun."

"You could call the police."

"Has that ever worked before?"

I stood there dumbfounded. Shelia abuses Juno? That can't be right. She seems like such a nurturing mother. I always though she seemed a bit overbearing but abuse? That's almost unbelievable. I tuned back into the conversation and Tracy was starting to come around.

"I'll be in town next week to close up some of my affairs. Tell her to expect a visit from me."

"Alright."

"Son?"

"Tracey?"

"It really is unfortunate how this has all turned out."

"Yeah. I guess it is."

The ride back was quiet at first. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know if I should say anything at all. Luckily Terrell broke the ice and I didn't have to.

"Ask any questions you want."

"How long has this been going on?"

"When Juno was eleven she got her period. Shelia flipped then and started calling her a whore. She whipped her black and blue with this thorny tree branch. I tried to stop it but she broke a vase over my head. From that moment…Shelia's been crazy towards Juno. Beating her, embarrassing her and making her feel low. I try to help and I never can because Shelia stops it some kind of way."

"Have you ever called the police?"

"Too many times to count. You'd think they'd at least send a social worker to look at things or something but they never do. Nothing ever happens so I've learned to just stop."

"How could Shelia do something like this?"

"Because she's heartless… Man you have no idea how it feels to see someone you care about be beat to a bloody pulp with clothes hangers and high heel stilettos. I try to intervene and it's a gun being pointed at my head."

"What can I do?"

"I don't know man. I just want to make enough money to get an apartment so that I can take her away from Shelia's evil ass for good. Juno's such a good kid. She doesn't deserve that. Nobody does."

I didn't know what to do. I tried to think of different ways to get her away from her mother but all of them ended with her being reported as a runaway. This time they'd probably arrest her if they found her. In a way I feel a little helpless. I feel like I have to do something!

When we made it back home I dropped Terrell off at his place. Juno was sitting on the porch writing in her journal. Terrell ruffled her hair and she eyed him evilly. I parked the car and got out. I sat beside her on the porch.

"So. How are you today?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm good as always."

"When did you and my brother become friends?"

"We did some male bonding while looking for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry I inconvenienced everyone."

"Juno don't be sorry. I'm just glad you are safe now. Promise me you won't take off like that again?"

"Okay."

"Well… I have to go. My grandparents are coming for dinner and my mom wants me there on time. Do you want to come?"

"No… I better not. My mom… Um she needs me."

"You sure Juno?"

"Send my greetings to your family."

"Okay. I'll save you some cake."

"Thanks."

When I went for the hug I stopped holding back. I stole a quick kiss. Her lips tasted like chocolate. When we pulled away she blushed and looked down at her feet. I lifted her head and kissed her on the cheek before hopping in my jeep and taking off. I've gotta get Juno away from Sheila.

**Reviews please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Clare**

The house is silent so there's really no excuse for me not to work on my latest book. Plus Eli isn't lurking around trying to read it over my shoulder so I should probably relish the moment and get some work done.

As soon as I pulled up the story to start writing I suddenly felt my seat getting wet and then the familiar pain struck. I started to panic. What will I do! Eli's away getting food with Adam! The kids are at school! I'm panicking! A few minutes later another contraction hit me and sobered me up to reality a bit. I called Eli.

"Hey sexy lady."

"Eli! I'm in labor!"

"Oh my god! How far apart are the contractions?"

"About seven!"

"Okay! I'm on my way!"

I hung up the phone with Eli and I managed to call his parents and mine to let them know I was in labor. Bullfrog said he'd let the kids know so that they could go to the hospital after school.

I went into the twins' room and I looked around. Goodbye silence. I grabbed the baby bag from the rocking chair and I waddled back into the living room. I manned my way through the contractions which were now five minutes apart. Eli and Adam came crashing through the door. They were both covered in sweat. Did they jog here or something?  
"Clare! Are you okay?"

"They are five minutes apart now. My mom called to let them know I'd be there soon."

"Okay…well let's go have some babies!"

"Adam could you get the baby bag?"

"Sure."

We locked up the love loft and Eli helped me down to Morty while Adam followed behind us. Even though I was in pain a sort of excitement washed over me. I'm having twins. Two little faces.

By the time we made it to the hospital my contractions were four minutes apart. I hope they slow down a bit so that the epidural will have time to work. I don't want to have to get a C-section without drugs! That would probably be like torture.

As soon as I was checked in, changed and all my vitals were looked at they shot the drugs down my spine and I started to feel a lot better. The next few hours things did slow down. My mom, the twins and Cece joined our little labor party.

Before I knew it the time came for me to go into labor. They gave Eli scrubs to put on and he did. Everyone kissed me and wished us luck. I got a little nervous about the entire thing. Maybe it's just the thought of being cut open like a fish.

The procedure started and Eli held my hand while the doctor's cut me open. It didn't really hurt when they made the incision but I did feel it. There was a ton of pressure in that area where they cut and it increased when they were pulling the first baby out. After they did they held the child up. It was a crying healthy boy. Eli and I looked at each other and we smiled. Next they got out the second baby. It was a girl and while she wasn't crying as loud as her brother she made up for it in squirming and pouting. Eli and I both started to cry. We have two more little humans to look after now. He kissed my lips and we smiled at each other again.

After they cleaned the little ones up they bought them over so that I could look at them. I kissed each of my babies and Eli held them. Lucky him… I have to wait until I'm patched up to get to hold them.

The doctor couldn't stitch me up and clean me up fast enough. After the surgery I was taken to a room and my babies were brought to me. When I held them in my arms a surreal feeling washed over me. I really just had two more babies! I was hoping for some gingers this time but they both had Eli's black hair. They slightly opened their eyes and I saw that they at least took that after me in one way because they both had my eyes.

Our family and friends crowded into the room and they went wild over the two little bundles of joy. Jr looked at them like they were puppies at a petting zoo and Hope seemed a little creeped out but some she came around and they both ended up holding a twin. Cute huh? Twins holding twins…

After a few hours everyone decided to give us some time to rest. Eli, me and both sets of twins were the only ones left in the room. Eli and I were still trying to think of names.

"I think the boy should be named Elian."

"Another Eli? Are we really ready for three Eli's?"

"You can never have too many Eli's honey."

"Elian…kinda cute I guess. Elian Edward Goldsworthy."

"Why Edward?"

"It's my maiden name."

"Oh yeah… I forgot all about that."

"Well what about this little girl?"

"Hmmm…"

"Eden!"

"Eden…interesting. Eden Reia?"

"I like it. Elian and Eden."

After we told the nurses our decision they put their names on the certificates. I fed the babies and I started putting them to sleep. While I was doing so I looked around. I have three Eli's, Hope and my own little Eden…. Life is sweet.

**Short I know. I'm sorry. Please don't stone me =O Um…leave a review please if you don't mind. Thanks very much.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Eli**

Eli three and Eden have been around for three months now and it's been an adjustment. I didn't know just how much I was used to sleeping and having quiet time. Now with two crying babies in this place again things are hectic. Clare claims Eli two and Hope were way worse but you couldn't prove that by me. Maybe I only think that because I wasn't really there when they were this age. Clare and I were having that rough patch then but now I'm here and I see that helping is damn hard. I'm up to my ears in dirty diapers and I'm down to my last spit up free shirt but… I'm happy. The babies were down for a nap so I sat beside Clare on the couch. She was typing away.

"Eli don't even think about it. I don't have the energy to fight you on this sneak peek thing."

"Me? Try to cop a peek?"

"Yes you… Babies still sleeping?"

"Like little logs"

"That's good. I'm glad you're here Eli."

"Why?"

"Because you are my husband and I like you being around!"

"I know that but I wanted to hear it from your mouth. Sometimes I get insecure and I need to know that you still want me."

"You? Insecure? I just had another set of twins! I don't have the body of a twenty six year old anymore! I'll never lose this weight and my tits hurt!"

"Clare your stomach is perfectly flat. Would you like me to massage your breasts?"

"No because you'll just make me spring a leak."

We laughed hard and she fell into my arms. We sat there tired but happy. I looked down after a few minutes and I noticed she'd fallen asleep. I saved her work, closed her laptop and I covered her up on the couch. She needs the rest.

**Hope**

I've been reexamining my life and I want to be the nice person everybody loved again. I don't want to be the girl everybody hates. I just want to get back to my old self. The first place I started was with Juno. I saw her go into the bathroom so I went in too and I stood in front of the stall she was in. She came out and she jumped when she saw me.

"Juno we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I said that to you. I had no right. I know we probably won't ever be friends but I can only hope you can forgive me."

"Okay."

"Great."

I left the bathroom while mentally checking one person off of my apology list. Next I went to two of the best friends I've ever had. Sarah and Heather were in the hallway chatting. I approached them and they looked at me a little shocked. I've been blowing them off lately.

"Hope."

"Sarah and Heather. I need to apologize to you guys. You have been my best friends since forever and you've always been there for me. I'm sorry for letting our friendship become background noise. Forgive me you guys?"

"Sure…why not."

"Thanks Heather."

"I guess so."

"Sarah thanks."

I hugged my two best friends before spotting my brother in the hallway. He looked like he was thinking about something important. My dad gets that same look when he's thinking about something important.

"Jr."

"What?"

"Well don't be rude about it. I'm trying to apologize."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry for being mean to you."

"And…"

"And hitting you."

"And?"

"And being mean to Juno. Are we cool?"

"I guess so. What do you want?"

"Nothing brother just forgiveness."

"Okay now skedaddle."

"Fine…where's Luke?"

"I don't know."

"He's your best friend."

"Not really anymore. He's your boyfriend."

I walked around the school looking for Luke. I finally found him selling drugs in one of the empty hallways. I approached him as he was completing the deal. The guy walked off and I was just standing there with Luke.

"Hope? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well you found me. What do you want?"

"I thought you stopped selling drugs?"

"I started back."

"You told me you stopped Luke. You lied."

"Yes…I lied. It's not like you are giving me any incentive to stop."

"What?"

"Hope you slept with Chucky after half a fucking summer. The end of the year is here and I still haven't gotten to have sex with you."

"I don't want to rush it Luke. I thought you understood."

"Well understand this Hope… either you and I hook up or I don't know if this relationship will last."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"Try me."

I miss the old sweet Luke who was shy around me. I miss the Luke that loved me and liked to be around me and talk to me. I miss the way we used to kiss. There used to be passion and comfort in it but now there's not. I wish he'd try to find his old self again too. I don't want to let him go though. I just…care too much for him. He started to walk away and I grabbed him by the arm. He turned around to look at me.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'll do it."

"Let's go to my place."

The ride to Luke's house was silent but I think he'd rather have it that way. He doesn't really like to talk to me anymore. Maybe after this he will act the way he used to around me. I just want him to love me again.

We got into the house. Mr. Fitzgerald doesn't usually get home until night so we had a few hours. We went up to Luke's bedroom. After I walked in he closed and locked the door. He undressed briskly but I took my time, hoping he'd change his mind about this.

"Hurry up... I'm hard."

I took off my underwear and I got on the bed. Luke slipped on a condom and he entered me. His head stayed by my shoulder the entire time and I was glad of it. That way he couldn't see me crying. I always imagine this moment different. I imagined sex with Luke being passionate and sensual. Instead it was boring, rough and unpleasant. I pretended to be somewhere else in order to stop my crying.

When he finished and got off me I felt an odd sense of relief. I got dressed feeling somewhat ashamed and sad. When I'd slipped my shoes back on I looked to see Luke smoking a joint.

"I want to go home."

"I'm high so I can't drive you now….but hey, you've got two legs."

"Yeah… I do. Goodbye. I love you."

"Yeah… I know. Goodbye."

I started walking home but I didn't get that far before it started to rain like crazy. I didn't care that I was getting wet. I probably deserve to get wet like this. I probably deserve to be struck by lightning. Maybe Luke is right to be treating me this way. I deserve it.

I didn't feel like walking all the way home so I just went to my grandparents' house. I knocked on the door and Bullfrog came to the door. His eyes widened and he pulled me into the house.

"Kid what happened to you."

"I just took a walk in the rain grandpa."

"Well you sure picked a fine time to visit in the middle of a severe thunderstorm. Go on and get dried off and warmed up. Your granny's setting the table."

"Okay."

I showered to get the smell of Luke off of me and I changed into a pair of my dad's ancient pajama pants and one of his shirts. I wonder have these been washed since all of those decades ago. Who cares? Right now they are comfy and warm. When I was done changing Cece knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I called your mom and told her you're staying here tonight."

"Thanks grandma."

"So why are you here?"

"I missed you guys."

"If I could see past your dad's world class lies what makes you think I can't see past yours?"

I fell to pieces crying and she hugged me and rubbed my hair back.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's Luke."

"What about him? Did he die?"

"No. I…we… I didn't want to but I did."

"That huh? Does he know you didn't really want to?"

"Yes… he gave me an ultimatum."

"Well honey I don't know what to say except…. Dump him. If he's gotten so selfish that he won't even consider your feelings over his own then it's time to let that relationship go and spare yourself the extra heartache."

"But I love him. He was sweet and funny an…"

"Yes he was but he isn't anymore. Hope, a relationship is not something you can experience through the past. It's a present type of thing and in the present…it either functions or it doesn't. See what I mean?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll bring you up a plate. I know you are tired."

"Thanks grandma."

I ate the food and I cried myself to sleep. I know what I have to do now but I have no idea how I'm going to do it. Even though every day I spend with Luke is one more day of heartache I just don't know how to break it off with him.

**Please leave a review. Thanks! =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Clare**

I put the babies in the playpen so that they could get some exercise. I had some other things to attend to at the moment. I knocked on Hope's door. Ever since that night she spent the night with Cece and Bullfrog she's been different. I don't know what it is though.

"Mom?"

"We need to talk Hope."

"About what?"

"What's the matter with you lately?"

"Nothing."

"You won't eat anything and you barely talk. You've gotten depressed. There is definitely something wrong Hope. I just can't put my finger on it. Talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking about it mom."

"Well honey just know that I'm here. I mean…we used to talk all the time. Why stop now?"

"I don't know."

She closed the door and I went back into the living room where the twins were looking at each other's faces laughing. I picked them both up and I carried them into the kitchen. I put them in the playpen there and I got started on dinner. Just as I had all my ingredients out Eli called.

"Hello honey."

"Clare! Pack up the babies and put on your low cut shirt."

"Why?"

"I'm taking the family out for dinner!"

"Why?"

"I have some big news to announce."

"Eli…you're scaring me."

"Clare don't be scared. No…don't be scared. The news I have is mammoth!"

"Well okay."

I knocked on Hope's door. She answered again. Her hair was now all over her head. She sort of reminded me of Samara from the ring. That is really scary. I told her to get dressed for dinner because we were going out. She seemed less than thrilled to have to come out in the public but she needs the fresh air.

I changed into a simple maxi dress. I wasn't really in the mood to get too spiffy. The twins were already wearing their cut little overall jumpers so they were dressed. Eli practically ran into the house when he arrived home. It almost made me think he was on some sort of narcotics.

"Eli are you okay? You seem a little keyed up right now."

"I am keyed up Clare! Guess who wants me for their new action flick?"

"Who? The suspense is killing me Eli!"

"Quentin Tarantino!"

"Oh baby that's great! Well…give me the when and where… I want details."

"The film will be shot here. It's a zombie movie and I'm a survivor."

"I have to go and see it when it comes out to theatres don't I? This is your sneaky way of forcing me to watch a zombie movie… isn't it?"

"You caught me red handed. It won't be that bad. I'm so pumped about this!"

"I'm happy for you baby. Let's go celebrate this great news. Hope… are you ready? We have to go honey. Your brother is meeting us there with Juno."

"Sure I'm ready."

She walked out still looking highly unstable. I didn't know what to say to her. Eli did a double take at her as she practically floated out the door like a phantom. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on with her?"

"She won't tell me. She's shut me out completely."

"Wow. Should we increase therapy?"

"We did Eli. She's just not in the mood to talk."

"I don't like the way she's acting. It's bothering me."

"You and me both. Well…you carry one and I'll carry the other."

We carried the twins out in their car seats. They seem to like being in the back of Morty. Did I mention that Eli had another row of seats put in? Yeah, so Morty is kind of like a Hearse/Van now. I wouldn't be surprised if all of the savvy moms started driving old school Cadillac hearses to haul around their little soccer players and groceries.

We got to the restaurant and we went in to see that Jr was already there with Juno. She looks a bit unhappy too. Is it something in the water that these girls are drinking? Why is all this depression going on? Is there some depressed teen girls club or something?

**Hope**

Dinner with my family was nice for the last time. Even Juno was there and before the end of dinner she was even laughing at my crazy family. I'm going to really miss them. Before I went into my room I hugged my parents goodnight. I kissed Eden and Eli three who were in their cribs babbling to each other. After that I knocked on Jr's door.

"What's up? You aren't here to borrow another chocolate bar are you? Because I'm down to my last pack."

"No I just came to say goodnight."

"Oh well goodnight."

I went into my room and I closed the door. I locked it and I got the razor from under my pillow. I made sure the letters were where they could be seen. I pressed the cold metal into my skin and I watched as blood started to flow freely from my veins. I lay on my bed and I let the blood leak where it wanted. It will look like I just went to sleep. I finally did just go to sleep…hopefully I won't wake up.

**Jr**

Hope's damn phone keeps going off! I know she can't be asleep that fast but even if she were she'd still hear that. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I called her name and she didn't respond. I tried to open the door and it was locked. This isn't good.

"Mom! Dad! Something is wrong with Hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not responding and the door is locked."

My dad went to the door and he tried knocking and called her name. After that he broke the door down and Hope was lying in bed. Something was off about the scene though. She wasn't breathing and she looked pale. He called her name again and when he got closer to her he pulled off the covers to see that the sheets were soaked with blood right down to the cushion. She slit her wrists! I was frozen and in shock.

"Jr go call an ambulance."

"Is she dead?"

"Go call an ambulance!"

**Eli**

Hope's breaths were almost nonexistent. She was almost completely unconscious. I got her to respond a little while we waited for the paramedics. Clare put a towel over her wrists to try and stop the bleeding. It was soaking right through the towel. Before the medics arrived we were all covered in Hope's blood.

When they arrived they whisked her off to the med. Adam was nice enough to come over and keep an eye on the babies. Why would Hope want to kill herself? Why would she want to do that? While we were in the waiting room I got a phone call from my agent.

"Bob this isn't a good time."

"It's all over the news that your kid tried to kill herself."

"What?"

"Yeah! The paparazzi got pictures of her being loaded into the ambulance and everything."

"How do they know it was suicide?"

"How do they find out anything they know? You know there are always rats on the inside of every facility. How is she?"

"We don't know yet. Things don't look good. She's probably… gone."

"I'm sorry Elijah. Look I'll tell the press what I have to in order to keep them off of your back."

"I appreciate it. The doctor is here."

The doctor had a stern look on his face. This usually means that the news won't be so good. I braced myself for the worst. Clare put her head on my shoulder and we waited for the medicine man to start speaking.

"Fortunately for Hope she made the flaw most wrist slitters make and she cut across. That made her lose a lot of blood but in less time than she would have lost it if she'd been cut down the vein. We've given her a blood transfusion and we've stitched the cut. Her body seems to be responding well to the blood. She's physically stable however as protocol, since this was a suicide attempt, she has to spend 72 hours on suicide watch in the psych ward."

"Thanks you doctor."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. Hope is going to life but why did she want to die in the first place? Jr handed me a pile of letters that were on pink stationary. This was obviously from Hope's room. Even though only one of them was for Clare and me I read every letter and in her letter to Luke I found the key to her sorrows.

"Eli what are you reading?"

"Clare she was depressed because of him mostly."

"How do you know?"

"These suicide letters…"

"Letters?"

"Yes. There is one for us too. It was apologizing for her being so wild this year."

"Well what'd the letter to Luke say?"

"It said that he hurt her feelings, used her, hit her and put her in an impossible situation because he threatened to kill her if she left."

I looked around and Jr was gone. Clare and I just looked at each other wondering where our son was off to. If I know him well enough… he's going to defend his sister's honor.

**Jr**

"Luke get down her right now you son of a bitch!"

Mr. Fitzgerald opened the door. He looked angry and tired. I guess I would be too if some kid was knocking on my door in the middle of night. I couldn't hold back though. When I read that letter Hope wrote to Luke I wanted to kill him. Luke came downstairs. There were red bags under his eyes and his cheekbones were sunken in. He looks like something out of this world. I didn't waste any time punching him in the face. He hit me back and we ended up having a battle on the lawn. Mr. Fitzgerald went back in the house and he closed the door. Luke tired to hold me off from the beating by talking.

"What's wrong with you man?"

"My sister is in the hospital!"

"Why? A drama queen attack!"

"No, she slit her wrists and it's your fault you steaming sack of shit!"

"My fault? I gave the broad what she wanted!"

"My sister's not a broad and you did bad things to her you asshole! You hit her!"

"She pushed me."

I tackled Luke and the fight continued. My face had to be covered in blood but I couldn't stop. He has to pay for what he did to her. The police pulled up and I didn't even feel like running. If I'm going to jail then let it be but Luke is going too and we'll finish this in the cell.

"Come on you two! Break it up!"

The cops broke up the brawl and we reluctantly stopped fighting. We didn't get arrested but I had to leave the premises so I did. I went back to the hospital and I sat with my family to wait until we could visit Hope. My dad didn't ask any questions. He already knew what'd happened.

**Reviews please people? =)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope**

The therapist yapped away. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I guess that's why they won't release me from being strapped down to the bed. They think I'm unstable and maybe I am. I'm not supposed to be here. By now I'm supposed to be eternally sleeping. I'm not supposed to be able to see my parents being sad and stressed and I'm not supposed to know that the world knows about this. I'm supposed to be dead.

"So how do you feel today Hope?"

"…."

"Feel like talking hopefully right?"

"…."

"Look Hope. I'm sure you want out of those damn straps and I just want to do my job. I know you aren't mute so please talk to me and make this easier on us both."

"If I do can I go home?"

"Eventually."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you slit your wrists?"

"Because there were no sleeping pills in the house and our windows don't open."

"Okay I guess what I should be asking is why'd you try to kill yourself?"

"I didn't feel like living anymore."

"Why?"

"Because life sucks."

"It doesn't have to."

"Then why does it insist on it?"

"Maybe it doesn't. Can you tell me when you first started longing to die?"

"About two weeks ago."

"What happened then?"

"I knew I'd never be able to get out of my relationship."

"Why?"

"Because I tried for the second time to break it off."

"What happened?"

"He kicked me in stomach, elbowed me in the ribs and pushed me on the ground. Then he threatened to kill me."

"When was the first time you tried to break it off?"

"A month and a half ago. It was the day after the first time we… he had sex with me."

"What happened during this attempted breakup?"

"He punched me in the chest and pulled a knife on me. He threatened to stab me where this crazy girl stabbed me last year and he promised to kill me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Like who?"

"Your parents, your friends, the principal."

"That would have just made things worse. Plus my parents are busy with their new babies."

"Does this make you feel like they don't have time for you?"

"I don't really care much I mean…they are babies. They need my parents more than I do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well Hope it's apparent you need somebody to take care of you otherwise you wouldn't be trying to kill yourself. It's okay to need somebody to take care of you. We all do."

"Am I getting out of here today or what?"

"I'll tell the doctors to release you under one condition. You have to attend therapy twice a week until the therapist sees fit to decrease your time."

"Fine just get me out of this stupid strappy bed!"

"Okay Hope."

Four hours after the hospital therapist and I spoke I was released from the hospital. Morty was quiet with the exception of the babies babbling in the very back. My parents didn't speak to me or even each other. I wish somebody would say something. Since my suicide attempt failed I wish they'd go ahead and break the tension and fuss on me.

When we got home it smelled like cube steak and mashed potatoes. That's my favorite. I went to my room and I noticed that it'd been cleaned up and the sheets had been changed. I sat down on the bed and Jr walked into my room. He didn't say anything he just walked over and hit me in the arm before sitting down.

"Ouch!"

"Hope what was the meaning of this? Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"I… never mind."

"No Hope! Say it! It's not like we don't already know. We read the letters….Luke's letter included."

"I was supposed to be dead when you read those."

"Well you aren't. Why didn't you tell us Luke was doing those things?"

"I don't know okay…"

"Don't you know anything? Why Hope! Why?"

"Jr! Leave your sister alone. Go play."

"Dad I haven't played since I was like nine."

"Well go occupy yourself."

"Fine…. I'll settle this later."

Jr left the room and my dad sat beside me on the bed. I thought he'd respect the silence but not this time.

"Hope what were you thinking of?"

"Death."

"Why? Oh and why wouldn't you tell us that Luke was doing that to you? You know we would have believed you. Those Fitzgeralds are nothing but trouble. They are always picking on the little guy. We'll fix him though. We'll sue!"

"Dad no… I just want this all to be over."

"By 'all' do you mean this situation or life?"

"What's the difference?"

"Hope you have a lot to live for. You're handsome an…"

"Dad you just called me handsome."

"Yeah. You look just like me."

"You're saying I look like a guy?"

"Eli I told you not to say she looks handsome! What he means sweetie is that you are beautiful, smart, creative, funny and loved by all of your family and friends. Hope do you know how sad we'd all be to lose you? Do you have any idea?"

"I assumed everybody still hated me."

"Hope no! We could never hate you. I mean this year you have been a bit of a handful but you are our daughter and we love you no matter what you do but you have to let us. Please…never try to kill yourself again!"

My mom grabbed me roughly and hugged me tight. My dad joined in on the hug too.

"Your mom is right kiddo. We love you so don't do that again"

After the little chat they left my room. I lay back on my bed and I stared at the ceiling. I got my cell phone from the nightstand to see that I had a ton of messages. Most were wishing me well and telling me to stay strong but one wasn't. Luke's text message said **Fuck you Hope. Your brother came over here and kicked my ass because you felt like you needed to try and end your pathetic life. We are done.**

Though I was a little relieved to hear him say that I was also sad too. I loved Luke and for a while I thought he loved me too until the popularity and the drugs he started taking changed him. That's when we started to become distant…when he started doing coke. Maybe I should tell somebody but it's really none of my business. Especially now that we aren't together.

**Jr**

"Well you do tend to be overly aggressive with people after a suicide attempt."

"What? How can you say that Juno?"

"Because you are. It's not necessarily bad I guess. It means you care."

"Yeah try and smooth things over now."

"All I'm saying is give her some breathing room."

I took Juno's suggestion to heart and we remained on the car looking up at the sky. The moon and stars were beautiful tonight but not as beautiful as Juno was. Well everything about her is beautiful except the horrible bruise she has on her shoulder. That's not pretty at all. She won't be able to hide her marks from Sheila's abuse much longer.

After sitting under the heavens for a few hours I decided to get her back because it was late and also because my erection was making me uncomfortable. Juno left me with a small peck on the lips. That didn't help my situation at all but it was still nice.

After I got home and dealt with myself Juno called. This is unusual because she never calls me first. I answered and her breathing was labored. It almost sounded like she was whispering.

"Juno?"

"Jr I need you to come pick me up please."

"Okay is everything okay?"

"No. Please hurry."

"I'll be right there."

I rushed over there as fast as my feet and my jeep would allow. When I arrived there was a window broken out of the little townhouse and smoke was coming out of it. I rushed up to the front door and I banged on it. Shelia answered and she looked like the devil with all the smoke and soot behind her.

"What are you doing here boy?"

"I'm here because your daughter called me."

Before Shelia could say anything else Juno ran down the stairs and shot past me. I followed her lead and we got in the Jeep and I took off. We didn't make it all the way down the street before the back window of my Jeep shattered. The culprit was a bullet. Shelia was shooting at us.

I floored it to get out of the neighborhood before she could follow us. I didn't stop until I got to my safe and heavily guarded parking garage. That's when I looked over at Juno to notice how badly she was hurt.

"Juno what happened?"

"She flipped…"

"Start from the beginning."

"When I got in from my date with you she started attacking me and saying mean things about me because you're…"

"Because I'm what?"

"White. She's never acted this way before…well at least not about color. When I said something back to her in defense of our relationship and you, she went crazy. She broke a vase over my head and then she proceeded to wipe the floor with me until she got tired and hungry. Then she allowed me to go upstairs. That's when I called you. I can never go home again. If I do she'll kill me in cold blood."

"Don't worry you won't ever have to go back there. I swear. Where's your brother?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't seen him in days."

"Oh."

I helped her up to our pent and I bought her in the house. Everybody was sleeping, even the twins. I showed Juno where everything was and I gave her a shirt of mine and a pair of pajama pants to wear. When she came out of the bathroom and all the blood was gone I could really see the extent of the damage. I took pictures of her injuries and I saved them.

"Here you take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? Are your parents even okay with me staying here?"

"They don't know but I know they won't mind."

"Are you sure you want to give up your bed?"

"You need your rest. Plus is my mom caught us in the same bed she'd flip. Get some rest. Okay? You are safe here. Your mom doesn't know where we live."

"Thanks Jr."

I made myself comfortable on the couch and as soon as I got sleepy I heard one of the babies crying. My mom came walking through the living room only to jump when she saw me.

"Jr why are you on the couch?"

"Juno is in my bed."

"Why?"

"Because her mom tried to kill her and she also shot out the back window of my car."

"Get dressed…Tell Juno to get dressed too. Does she have any clothes?"

"No."

"Then borrow some of Hope's."

"Where are we going mom?"

"Well first we are going to get your Uncle Adam and then we are going to the police station."

I did what my mom told me to do. I can smell the change coming.

**Reviews please? Thanks =)**


	28. Chapter 28

_Oh hi guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I haven't decided how many chapters I'm going to make it but it's not about to end yet. In the last chapter some of you were a tad bit confused because you didn't know Juno was half black so I'm telling you now. The confusion was my fault because I forgot to disclose that…but yeah she is. So thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Eli**

I woke up feeling for Clare. She wasn't there and the babies were crying. I got up and stumbled through the dark. I happened to see an almost glowing sticky note saying: **Gone to the police station. I'll tell you the specifics later. **This can't be good.

I fixed up some formula and I went into the room. Both of the twins were hugging each other . I guess that's good right? Maybe they are scared or something. I leaned over the railing and I fed them both a bottle. That hushed up the water works. After that I burped them both and I changed their diapers. I sang them a song I wrote for them and then they were back fast asleep.

As I was coming out of the twins' room I heard keys jingling. I walked into the kitchen where Clare, Adam, Juno and Jr were sitting. Juno was beat up pretty bad. Everyone looked stressed out. What the hell did I miss?

"Jr did you get arrested again?"

"No I swear."

"He's right this time Eli. I'll tell you what happened later."

"Okay. Adam what exactly did happen?"

"A hell of a lot. I'm going back home Clare call me in the morning. Juno, stay strong. We are going to win your case."

"Thanks Mr. Torres."

Clare shooed me back to the bedroom. I went back reluctantly and I sat in the bed pouting until she walked in. She exhaled loudly and changed into her night clothes again before plopping down on the bed.

"So…what happened?"

"Well Juno's mom beat her up… apparently she's been abusing the poor girl for years. Tonight she targeted her because she suddenly had a problem with Jr being white. Juno took a stand and things got ugly. She called Jr, he picked her up and while they were driving away Sheila shot his back window out."

"What! What the hell is the matter with that crazy woman?"

"Crazy!"

"Please tell me she's in jail right now."

"Yes she is."

"So where will Juno go? I mean I would say let's adopt her ourselves but with Jr still in the house that's like begging to become a grandparent."

"I don't think Juno is like that."

"Yeah but Jr is. He's a lot like me that way I guess."

"Well anyway… Adam discussed it with Fiona on the phone while the police were taking pictures of Juno's injuries… They are taking her. Now the issue is getting Sheila to peacefully give up her rights. Adam talked the detectives into giving her a deal. If she gives up her rights then she walks with only probation but if the courts have to take them she'll do time for assault on a minor and attempted murder."

"I missed a lot while I was sleeping huh? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I knew you'd want to go and somebody needed to stay with the kids."

"Oh. So she really shot at them?"

"Yes. The back window in Jr's jeep is completely shattered. Have fun going with him to get that fixed."

"Yeah…sounds like tons of fun on a bun."

"Enough of this talk about buns and stuff. Hold me and let's go to sleep."

"Sure thing."

**Hope**

I woke up and I went into the kitchen looking for icecream. I was shocked to see Juno sleeping on the couch. She looked…rough. I went over to her and I tapped her lightly. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"A lot. My mom beat me up and I can never go home again."

"Oh. Where's Jr?"

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago."

As soon as we mentioned him Jr came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. He sat down beside Juno on the couch. I sat on the recliner. The room was silent for a few minutes until Jr broke the ice.

"So Hope, I got shot at tonight."

"What?"

"Yeah. Badass right?"

"What happened?"

"My mom tried to kill us."

"It busted out the Jeep's back window. How was your night?"

"What night? I've been sleeping."

"Well you missed a lot. We went to the police station and everything."

"Wow. What happened?"

"Uncle Adam and Aunt Fiona are adopting Juno."

"Oh. Juno are you alright?"

"Not at all but… What can I do about it besides nothing? I can't find my brother and I called my dad before I called Jr. He said he couldn't and wouldn't help me. He said there was no place for me in his life but he could send me some cash."

"Sorry sack of shit."

"I should have expected it."

"Well Juno if you need clothes or makeup or whatever you can borrow some."

"Thanks."

I walked into the kitchen and Jr followed me. While I got my icecream he stood there with a big goofy grin on his face. I hardly think this is a time to smile considering the fact that my wrists are in bandages and his girlfriend looks like she's been painted black and blue. Yet, he was standing there smiling at me.

"What?"

"You did something nice."

"What are you talking about?"

"You offered Juno your clothes and make up. That was nice of you."

"Yeah whatever just don't get weird about it."

"You have to admit that you think she's nice."

"She's an okay girl."

"Say she's nice."

"I like her better than I liked Wendy as far as potential sister in laws go. Now leave me alone. I failed a suicide attempt last week. I need my rest."

"Goodnight little sister."

"I told you we are equals. Eden is your little sister."

"And if you don't be quiet you are going to wake Eden up."

"Goodnight."

I went back to my room and I scarfed down the icecream. It was comforting to me. I looked at my bandages and for some reason I started to think about Juno out there. Her own mom did that to her. I can't imagine what she must feel like inside. I feel like a dummy for trying to kill myself over a stupid temporary boy… Now that I think about it I should have just had Luke arrested and I could have saved myself the trouble.

**Reviews please. What did you think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Clare**

"Thanks Bullfrog for taking the babies."

"No problem Clarabelle. Tell my son it would be nice if I could lay eyes on him every once in a while."

"I will relay that message."

Bullfrog carted the twins off in their car seats. Eli and I have the house to ourselves tonight. Hope is staying the night with Sarah and Jr is going hunting with my father. I looked at the clock. Eli should be home in two hours.

I fixed dinner… steak and baked potatoes with wine. After preparing the meal I showered and shaved. The bikini wax I had the other day still made my delicate parts a little sore but it's worth it. Tonight is going to be fun. After showering and shaving I lotioned up and I put on a sexy under slip. No need to get fully dressed just to have it stripped off. I pinned my hair up and I checked on the food. Everything was coming along nicely. It probably helped that I fried the steaks before I baked them.

I set the table and I dimmed the lights. I even cut up two slices of the double chocolate cake I made. As soon as I was done with everything Eli came in the door as if he were cued to. He chunked his keys at the table while he huffed and puffed. He mumbled angrily to himself while he kicked off his steel toe boots. He called my name with acid in his voice.

"Clare!"

"Eli what's the matter?"

"You just cannot find good artists anymore! You cannot find a good artist! What kind of fucking lunatic would leak their own damn album! Now we may as well not even fucking release it! It's all over the streets!"

"What?"

"The band…the lead singer leaked the album. Well he gave a copy to a friend, and that friend burned a million copies and issued them out for a dollar now it's all over the net and everything. All of the hard work and producing. Writing songs until dawn… sullied."

"Aw baby. I know you are mad but don't be. They are young and it's their career. Not yours… you are still a rock star. They are the ones trying to make a name for themselves so if they don't then…they can't say you didn't try to help them."

"Thanks baby… What's going on? Why are you wearing only an under slip? Why are the lights dimmed?"

"Well…since we have to house to ourselves I just thought this night could be romantic."

"I like that idea. I didn't ruin the romance with my rant did I?"

"Never."

We ate dinner and while we were eating we played footsie under the table. The steak and potatoes were great. I'm not bragging or anything but I know my way around the kitchen. After we'd taken the last bite of cake Eli looked at me deviously. He picked me up and he carried me to the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and he started to undress… I turned on some music and I started to tease him.

"Whoo yeah baby take it off for mama!"

"What do you think I am? A stripper?"

"My stripper."

"Well then tip me."

I got a few dollar bills from the nightstand and I flicked them on Eli as he danced and took off his clothes. By the time he was down to his undies we were both laughing. He approached me slowly and he pulled me up. He slipped off my slip and he unhooked my bra. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I kissed him. We fell back on the bed. He was on top of me. Gosh I love his weight on me. Eli made a trail of kisses from my lips down to my bikini line and back. When our lips did meet again I nipped at his lips gently, making him chuckle and look at me with surprise. My panties came off before his underwear did.

"Hey that's no fair. Why am I the only one full Monty right now?"

"Are you really ready for me to strip down to my birthday suit?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

He chuckled and tossed his underwear. I felt his hardness against the inside of my thigh. This takes me back to those crazy college days. He kissed me again and he entered me. It was a familiar and welcomed feeling. I moaned as our bodies got into a rhythm that delivered pleasure to me. That same rhythm was what ushered Eli and I into orgasmic bliss when our bodies hit peak. When we both finished we lay beside each other and we cuddled while watching the darkness of the room.

"That was awesome."

"I know. Eli?"

"Huh?"

"Do you ever get bored with me?"

"No."

"Do you ever wish you were still touring and stuff?"

"Sometimes. It's not because of you or the kids or anything. I just miss the experience you know…a different city every night, screaming fans and flashing cameras. I guess I miss the rush."

"Will you ever go back?"

"Maybe in two or three years. I want to give the industry a chance to miss me."

"Oh. I love you."

"I love you too."

**HOPE**

"Sarah why are you acting different?"

"I'm not."

"You are. You are treating me nice and you aren't being blunt. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Is it because I tried to kill myself. Is that why you aren't being brutally honest with me as usual?"

"No, not at all."

"You are lying."

"I'm not! It's just that well Hope… I don't want to say anything that will send you over the edge."

"I'm not going to go back over the edge. I'm stronger now and the therapy is helping some."

"Well that's good. Have I mentioned the fact that Luke wasn't even remotely worth it?"

"Maybe a million times I don't think it was only him… I think it was also the fact that I thought the world hated me and I hated myself at the moment for becoming such a monster. That's changing now."

"Well good."

We started discussing the movie we were watching when Aunt Alli came into the room. She sat on the bed and Sarah looked at her suspiciously.

"Mom… What's going on?"

"I just thought that maybe we could watch the chick flick together."

"I thought you were hanging out with Aunt Clare tonight?"

"No she's having alone time with your uncle Eli so I'm just alone…."

"You know you could always talk to dad."

"I thought we agreed to refer to him as 'that man' from now on?"

"Mom… Come on. He misses you."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so! Plus I talked to Ms. DeSousa myself an…"

"You talked to Bianca!"

"Yes mom, she says the affair was years ago. Sure dad has another son but it was a past mistake. Let bygones go by!"

"How sad did he sound when he said he missed me?"

"He was fighting back tears."

"Well… I guess I could tell him to meet me for coffee so we can talk about custody and liquidation."

"Whatever just go mom."

"See you two ladies later. No boys, no drugs or alcohol and no parties."

"Yes Aunt Alli."

"Yes mom."

She left just as randomly as she came in. I can picture her and my mom being friends when they were teens. I bet mom was the cool, calm, collected one and aunt Alli was the wild one. Plus mom was a nerd.

We went back to watching the movie until there was a knock on the door. Sarah answered it and she was surprised to see Luke there with Chucky. Great, two stupid cows... I mean cousins. They pushed past her and got into the house. I walked down the stairs.

"Get out of my fucking house."

"Easy India…don't get all upset."

"Get out of her fucking house Luke and Chucky! Oh, and don't ever call her that again."

"Why don't you make us leave?"

"What are you here for?"

"Well Luke here has something he wants to ask you."

"Wanna come party with us tonight baby?"

"Fuck no!"

"Aw come on. It will be fun!"

"I don't want anything to do with you. How'd you know I was here?"

"GPS on your phone."

"I've answered your question now leave! Get out now!"

"Unruly bitch!"

Luke was apparently high off cocaine. That seems to be his new best friend. The white powder on his face didn't do anything but convince me of the fact that he's been snorting tonight. Sarah locked the door after they left and we went back upstairs to continue watching the movie. I could tell she wanted to say something about what just happened but she didn't… thank goodness.

We watched movie after movie. We danced and pigged out on junk food. I felt normal. I felt happy. Things only got better when Heather and Juno came over. The more I get to know Juno the more I like her. Not that I disliked her before… I guess I was just a little out of whack with life. Heather bought a bottle chocolate liqueur and things livened up. Between us four the bottle was gone in a few hours and we all went to sleep.

**JR**

I love camping but I hate the prospect of being bear food. I lay in the tent half awake with fear. Grandpa Randall was sleeping beside me and snoring like well…a bear. I hope he doesn't attract any to us. I started to think about Juno to ease my mind. I took my phone out and I looked at a picture I took of her when she wasn't looking. I remember being compelled to take the picture because of the way the sun was hitting her. It gave her flawless hazel skin a heavenly glow, it made her big brown eyes light up and it gave brown tresses a reddish look. She was laughing at two pigeons fighting over a chicken wing. She looked happy. While I was looking at the picture my phone started to ring. I went outside the tent and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jr Hi, how are you tonight?"

"Hi Mr. Fitzgerald, I'm fine. What's up?"

"Have you seen Luke tonight? He won't pick up and he's not with anybody else. I figured he must be hanging with you."

"No sir I'm with my grandfather on a hunting trip. I haven't seen or spoken to Luke since our fist fight."

"I'm afraid something bad has happened to him."

"Why?"

"I went to his room today trying to see if he'd borrowed my Phillip's screw driver and I found a bag with cocaine residue in it. It was empty except for the powder on the inside. I think he's using Jr."

"Luke on drugs? Well… you could call my sister. Maybe she knows something."

"Thanks son. I'll let you know when I find him."

I went back to the tent doubly unable to go to sleep. I lay there listening to the bugs and the small animals. I hope nothing gets in here. I don't think I could deal with a nature infestation right now.

**HOPE**

The phone rang and I thought my head was going to bust open. When I answered it was Mr. Fitzgerald on the other end.

"Hope have you seen Luke tonight?"

"Yes…earlier he came to Sarah's house and he misbehaved."

"Did he seem okay to you?"

"Okay as in…"

"Sober?"

"No."

"He's four hours late for curfew and I can't find him anywhere."

"Well… I could track him on GPS and give you the address."

"Thanks."

I found Luke's location and I called it out to Mr. Fitzgerald. Luke is probably just out Partying and hanging with his douche bag team. That seems to be his thing nowadays. Why did he have to go changing on me? I guess that's something I will never get over.

About an hour and a half later my phone rang again. It was Mr. Fitzgerald. He didn't sound happy but he didn't sound sad either.

"I found Luke. He's requesting your presence."

"What? Why my presence?"

"He wants to say goodbye before I send him to rehab."

"Oh okay."

I slipped on a pair of shoes and jeans with a light jacket. I left Sarah and note and I took a cab to the Fitzgerald residence. Mr. Fitzgerald opened the door for me. There was a van for the rehabilitation center in the driveway. I went in and Luke was on the couch rocking and looking spaced out. There were two men in white uniforms there.

"Luke, Hope is here."

"Hope?"

"What?'

"Will you visit me?"

"Why so that you can tell me some more how happy you are I tried to kill myself? Luke you hurt me ten times worse than any guy I've ever been with…even Chucky and he stole from me. What really hurts though is that I loved you and I trusted you but you messed over my emotions liked I was nothing by scraps to be fed to the damn dog! Now you expect me to come see you in rehab?"

"Please? You're all I have."

"Fine… I'll visit."

After saying goodbye I walked outside. Mr. Fitzgerald followed me. He started telling me the specifics of Luke's night.

"Well after he left you he crashed his car. Chucky was dinged up pretty bad but he'll live. When I found Luke he was under an abandoned overpass shivering, shaking and clawing at his arms. I knew I had to put him away when I saw that."

"How long?"

"However long it takes."

"Oh…"

"Tell your brother he should come visit too. I know he and Luke have fallen out but he needs friends right now."

"I'll tell him. Goodbye Mr. Fitzgerald."

I went back to Sarah's and everyone was asleep except Heather. She was just sitting up in the dark listening to music. I jumped when I spied her in the corner. She motioned for me to come sit beside her so I did. I told her what happened. She shook her head and she pulled out a pink flask that had "Cutie" written on in sparkles. She told me to take a swig of whatever was in it. When I did the substance burned like hell going down.

"What is this?"

"It isn't chocolate liqueur that's for sure."

"Then what is it?"

"It's whiskey."

"How can you drink this stuff?"

"Once you get used to the poison taste, it's not so bad. It numbs you and puts you to sleep."

"Yeah I do feel sleepy. Or maybe that's just the previous drunkenness hitting me again."

"Go to bed Hope…"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Comments, questions, burning issues? Review =D**


	30. Chapter 30

**JR**

"You should go see him."

"What? Why? The guy is a total jerk off! Why should I go visit because he can't keep his nose out of the powder?"

"He was your friend Jr. I know he acted crazy but he needs you now."

"Luke doesn't need anybody."

"He's begging you to come and visit in this letter. He needs friends and a support system Elijah."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"I'm not going."

"It's the right thing to do!"

"Well I'm tired of doing the right thing! Why do I always have to do the right thing?"

"Because you are a good person. Go see your friend. He needs you."

Juno won the argument once and for all when she placed her finger to my lips, kissed me Adam's apple. After shutting me up she waved and left to go back home. I guess I'm going to see Luke today. I grabbed my wallet and keys and then I knocked on Hope's door.

"What?"

"Why do you always sound mean when you respond to me? I'm not mean to you."

"Jr what do you want?"

"I'm going to visit Luke. You coming?"

"Yeah just let me get dressed."

I waited for her and once she put on some clothes we hit the road. The rehab center Luke was in was about an hour and a half away so we had a little road trip. When we did arrive at the facility we checked in and they patted us down to make sure we weren't smuggling anything in. They took us to a room where Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed looking into space.

"Lucas, you have some visitors today."

He turned around and waved subtly. I waved back noticing that he had deep bloody looking scrathes all over his face. His hair was also short. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say to Luke Fitzgerald. I didn't know what I possibly could say to him right now.

"Well don't just stand there you two… sit down."

"O..okay."

"I have snickers and skittles if anybody wants some."

"No I'm good."

"Hope you look good."

"Thanks you look…"

"I know I look rough."

"What happened to your face?"

"Hope!"

"What Jr? I'm just asking."

"It's been getting a little crazy lately… I tried to claw my eyes out."

"Oh."

"Yeah… turns out getting yourself hooked on coke, smack and oxy isn't a good idea."

"You think?"

"Jr… you're quiet."

"I'm not."

"I know what you're doing. You're thinking about Juno!"

"You read me like a book Fitzgerald. So when will you be getting outta this place?"

"Soon… never… who knows? The only thing keeping me off the ceiling is the methadone."

"You've gotta kick this."

"I'll try. How's the summer going? Are you having fun?"

"Well it's kind of boring but boring is good."

"That's good…"

Luke didn't even look like himself. He was thinner with hollowed cheekbones and short hair. They cut his hair off. He must have been yanking it out or something. I can't believe the guy I used to call my best friend is in such bad shape. Juno was right… he does need friends. After visiting a couple hours it was time to go. When Hope and I started saying our goodbyes Luke asked to see her. I waited out in the hall and I saw tons of other people who were broken like Luke is.

**Hope**

"You look pretty."

"Thanks."

"You always did look pretty."

"… They cut your hair."

"Yeah I know. I was pulling it out…making my scalp bleed. They had to."

"How'd you let yourself end up here?"

"I don't know Hope. I don't know how I got to this place or this point in my life. It seems like I had a moment of total happiness and I threw it away for a synthetic dopamine rush. I had everything. I had Junior, my dad, my ride… I had you. You were the girl I'd always wanted. You were my dream girl and I treated you like shit."

"Why did you treat me that way?"

"Part of it was the drugs making me act out. Another part of it was my insecurity. The drugs gave me he balls to belittle you so that I could put you under my thumb. In a fucked up way I thought that if I could control you, you'd never leave."

"What about the beatings and the death threats?"

"Most of the time then I was jonsing… bad. I was angry because I couldn't get a fix so I hurt you to release my anger. The death threats…. I just didn't want you to leave me."

"That message when I tried to kill myself?"

"I don't remember why. I do remember breaking it off with you though."

"Why do you remember that?"

"Because that was when I realized I was only hurting you. That's when I realized that if I didn't force you away from me…you'd end up getting hurt. That night when I crashed my car and Chucky's legs got broken I wanted you to stop me Hope. I wanted you to see I was messed up, beg me to stay and call my dad. I wanted your help. I want your help."

"I don't know how to help you Luke."

"Just write me letters and let me call you when I get phone time. I don't have anybody Hope. The world hates me and my father is ashamed. I need you."

"Okay."

Luke grabbed my hand and smiled with his bald head and scratched up face. I smiled back at him artificially. I tried to fight back the tears but it was hard. When he hugged me and I left the room I tried deep breathing. That did nothing for me. When Jr and I got out to the parking lot I fell to pieces crying. He sat in the jeep while I had my weep-fest. When I finally did get into the car he looked over to me to see if I was okay. I nodded and he took off.

**Clare**

Lunch with the girls is so much fun. I decided Eli needed some quality time with the babies so I left him in charge. When I left they were all sleeping. It will probably be that way when I return.

"So Fiona how is Juno settling?"

"She's perfect! She's my apprentice designer. She really has a passion for fashion and an eye for design. I'm thinking Parisian design school may be in order in a few years. Heather wants to go to dumb old Yale."

"Yale is anything but dumb Fiona."

"I know but…they don't even have fashion there."

"You are a mess. Alli how is your life? I see the wedding ring is back on."

"Yeah... Drew and I are working things out."

"That's great! You two will just never be done with each other."

"I guess we won't. Old habits die hard. Clare how is your whirlwind romance with the retired rock star?"

"Perfect as always. Well… nothing is perfect so I will say good."

"Still madly in love…how do you do it?"

"Food, kids, drama, passion, sex, prayer and the karma sutra."

"Clare's kinky recipe for a great marriage."

"Hey it works for me but…results may vary."

We all laughed and continued eating our food. I love being able to catch up with the girls. If Darcy weren't getting her shots to go on another trip to Africa, she would have come too but she's busy. After lunch and dessert I said goodbye to my friends and I got into Morty and left. Yup, that's right… I took Morty for the day and Eli doesn't know a thing. When I turned into the garage of our apartment I accidentally took out a trashcan. Once I parked I looked at the damage and there was a scratch. Maybe he won't notice. Who am I kidding? I'm dead! Maybe I can blame it on one of the kids… no that won't work. Eli's going to murder me.

I went inside the building and Eli was sitting up playing with the babies. They were happy and giggling. Sure, give daddy the good reactions. Eli greeted me with a kiss and I watched his eyes dart towards the table when he noticed me putting down Morty's keys.

"Baby...why did you have Morty's keys?"

"Huh? No reason."

"Clare you know you are a horrible liar. Did you drive Morty?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness! Is he totaled?"

"No Eli! Why do you think I'm going to wreck Morty?"

"Because every time you have ever been behind Morty's wheel he's ended up hurt and he's had to go to the carspital!"

"Carspital?"

"Car hospital…carspital."

He went downstairs and when he came back up he was oddly calm. This is it… after all these years Eli is going to murder me and turn our house into some spooky haunted pent. He walked slowly towards me and he pulled me close to him.

"Eli… what are you doing?"

"Clare why?"

"I'm sorry."

"You cut me deep Clare!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Cllllllaaaaarrreee!"

"Eli! Calm down!"

"You are now indebted to me."

"What do I have to do?"

"Your mode of punishment and repayment will be decided later my sweet…"

I don't like the sounds of this.

**What did you think? Tell me in a review please people. =) Oh and how about the season finale of in too Deep? I think Eclare might be dead forever. Oh yeah…R.I.P Morty. You were a good car. =(**


	31. Chapter 31

**Clare**

I knew Eli's payback for me was coming but I didn't know when and I didn't know how. I've been on pins and needles for nearly a week now. I'm about to go crazy! I wish he would just get revenge on me so that I could stop peeping around corners and checking for booby traps. I'm too old to be so worried about pranks.

I came back from the Joyful Burrito with takeout for lunch. When I arrived Eli was sitting on the couch. His boots were on the coffee table and he was concentrating on whatever movie or show he was watching. When I placed the keys on the table his head turned my way and he smiled at me crookedly. It sent shivers down my spine…among other places.

"Hey Clare."

"Hi Eli. Are the babies down for a nap?"

"No. They are with Hope and Jr."

"Where?"

"Your parents."

"Oh…"

"Clare you look tired."

"No… I'm fine."

"I want to give you a massage. You do so much."

"Well my shoulders are a little tense."

"Great. Come on."

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and the butterflies in my stomach turned into wasps. Maybe accepting this massage offer was a mistake. He told me to lie down on the bed so I did. Eli's hands started to take away all the tension in my back. I guess this isn't a trick. Maybe he's forgotten I scratched Morty. Eli told me to turn over and I did. He massaged my arm and it was pleasant until I heard the gripping steely sound of handcuffs. I looked and Eli had me cuffed to the bed. I struggled to free myself but he simply grabbed my other hand and cuffed me while he laughed evilly.

"Eli! Let me out of this!"

"No… you scratched Morty now you have to pay!"

He cut my shirt off and he cut my bra too. He pulled my jeans off before tying my ankles to the bed posts with silk scarves. A lump developed in my throat as I thought about the combinations of things he could do to me. I got nervous. He went into a drawer and he pulled out a deluxe silver bullet vibrator…the kind with a remote control. My heart sped up.

"Eli…you don't want to do this."

"Oh but I think I do."

"Eli please… I just changed these sheets."

"You should have thought about that before you wrecked Morty."

"It was a scratch."

"No excuse will help you."

He turned it on and its humming was the only sound to be heard in our pent. He placed it to my clitoris and I moaned out loudly. I squirmed as much as the cuffs and scarves would allow it. I orgasmed in about thirty seconds.

"I think we should kick it up a notch."

"No…"

"Yes yes yes baby."

He turned up the speed on the bullet. My toes curled as the orgasm shot through me. I felt the contents of it coming from my body. Eli kissed the inside of my thigh. He then removed the vibrator and replaced it with his tongue. I wanted to grab his hair or scoot back as he viciously sent pleasure my way but I was forced to take it. All I could do was call his name and hold onto the cuffs for refuge. After I came for the fifth time in that hour Eli uncuffed my wrists and untied my ankles. I pulled him to me and I kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. That streak of white in his head really is very sexy…

"You know you still owe me."

"Well I really am sorry."

"Show me just how sorry you are."

"Very…"

"Show me."

Eli eyed me suspiciously as I undressed him. When he was completely naked like me I kissed him again. Making a trail of kisses from his neck down to his chest and then lower. I got on my knees and I grabbed Eli's erectness after I pushed him back on the bed. I ran my tongue up the shaft of it and he grunted. I placed a kiss on the head of his hardness before taking it into my mouth. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I pleasured with my hands. I payed special attention to the head of Eli's cock…sucking it a little harder than the rest and he didn't seem to mind. I put my mouth to use there and he grabbed my hair while he called my name under his breath. After a few more strokes from my hands and a few more seconds of lollipoping his cock he came…filling my mouth with his orgasm. I swallowed it and he rose up to look at me in the eyes. His hair was all over his head and his face was red.

He pulled me up and kissed me before tossing me on the bed, putting me on all fours and entering me like we'd never get to have sex again. I whimpered, it was all I could do. I reached behind me and I grabbed onto his waist while he stroked me roughly.

"So will you ever take Morty again?"

"No!..."

He chuckled before slapping me on the ass and speeding up. I moaned louder and he chuckled more. I called his name while he placed soft kisses on my back and my neck. When I turned around he delivered one to my lips.

The all too familiar feeling started to creep up on me. My entire body started to buzz and spasm. I felt tingles, hot, cold, and butterflies all over. It was intense, it always is. I came and it flowed down my legs onto the bed. Eli followed me in orgasm a few minutes later. When he was done we both fell to the bed exhausted but satisfied.

"So am I out of debt now?"

"You are fully paid. I love you."

"I love you too."

It feels good to not be in debt anymore. It also feels good to have an afternoon of multiple orgasms under my belt. Yup, I must say that this day has been put to good use… After showering and changing the sheets Eli and I chowed down on the food from the Joyful Burrito. He perfect meal to compliment to perfect sex-fest.

**Jr**

"Eli three stop it! Hope a little help here!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's pulling my hair! It fucking smarts!"

"Hold on and stop cursing in front of them."

"They can't understand what I'm saying to them."

"So. It's the principal of the matter."

Hope managed to get Eli three's little fingers out of my hair. When she did he was laughing at my pain. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smacked me in the side of the face with the bottle. My eye started watering. Elian is an evil baby.

"Hope!"

"What is it Jr?"

"Elian hit me in the face with the bottle."

"Oh yeah he really got you good. Your face is really red. I think it will leave a bruise."

"You think this is funny? You have the good one…You would pick up Eden knowing that she's the nice one."

"What can I say? Do you want to switch?"

"No…Eden is sleeping. Don't disturb her."

Elian looked up at me and smiled evilly before slapping my nose. It hurt and my eyes watered again. After that I held him at arm's length. His little feet dangled and he laughed. When my arms got tired I bought him back close and he hugged me. He's such a sour patch kid. Mom should definitely have him seen about. He might be possessed.

**Hope**

Hanging with Eden today has been fun. After we visited our grandparents and enjoyed a day at the park with them it was time to go home. When we got there our mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV. When they saw us they each reached for a twin. My mom looked at Jr's face.

"What happened to you?"

"Your evil son Elian that's what! He hit me in the side of the face with his bottle, he slapped me in the nose and he pulled out some of my hair. The kid has some demons in him."

"Oh he doesn't… Say sorry Jr, I was just having fun."

"He has a funny way of expressing his entertainment. I guess he's forgiven."

Jr left and I asked my mom and dad for permission to go out.

"Mom and dad could I go out."

"Sure honey. Where are you going?"

"Just hanging out with some friends."

"Who?"

"You don't know them…"

"Oh okay…be careful and don't come home too late."

"Okay."

I texted Kai as soon as I stepped out the door. By the time I made it down to the lobby I could see his motorcycle parked in front of the building. He took off his helmet and looked at me with his intense blue eyes.

"Goldsworthy."

"Cameron."

"You getting on or what?"

"I guess so."

I got onto the back of the motorcycle and I put the helmet on. I held onto him and he sped off. At first I thought I was going to have a heart attack. He was going so fast that I thought I would surely fall right off. But once I got used to it the adrenaline rush kicked in. Being this close to other cars and going this fast really is a rush. He stopped once we made it to the ravine. I've never actually been here but I have heard about it. He parked the bike and we hopped off. He grabbed me by the waist and he kissed my neck. I didn't know how to respond. I hope he knows we are only friends.

We walked over to his friends who were sitting around a campfire. They were laughing, drinking and smoking. Things got quiet when we sat down.

"Kai you bought a guest."

"Yeah… this is Hope."

"Hey Hope."

"Hello."

"She's a pretty one."

"Don't I know it?"

Kai popped open a beer. He asked me if I wanted one but I don't drink…well at least not unless I'm around my friends, so I declined. After about an hour the mood changed and it suddenly became a make out party. Kai placed his hand on my thigh and I removed it. He placed it there again and I removed it again. Then he put it back except he put it closer to my core. I scooted away from him.

"Hope what is it?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That… stop touching my thigh!"

"Aw come on Hope… It could feel good if you let it."

"I don't want to."

"Come on Hope. Let it feel good…I can make you cum."

"No. I want to leave."'

"Well we aren't leaving."

I got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist while pulling me behind a van. I fought against him but he was strong. He is on the football team. He pushed me down on the ground. I landed on a broken bottle. Luckily it only got my leg. Kai started undoing his pants. When his belt was undone he took a final sip of his sixth beer and he sent the bottle crashing to the ground. His blue eyes had darkened. I mean…they were still blue but he looked evil. I tried to get up with my injured leg and he pulled me back, slamming me into the side of the van.

"See I know what girls like you need."

"Girls like me?'

"Stuck up little bitches that get everything handed to them because of daddy's money… Girls like you need a stiff one up the ass."

While he was making his speech I got a spark of bravery. I kneed him in the balls and I went running as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I got to Degrassi. I walked up to the building and I sat on the front steps. I tried calling Jr but all I got was a busy signal. My only option was to call my parents… The phone rang twice and my dad answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad…"

"Hope. What's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"From where? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Where are you?"

"Degrassi."

"I'm on my way."

Kai seemed so nice. I mean around school everybody knows him and they love him. I feel like I'm going to throw up. He almost raped me. Now the only problem is making up a suitable lie to tell my father. Maybe I will tell him the truth but… I doubt it. He's going to know something bad happened though when he sees my leg. He's going to force me to tell the truth when he has to take me to the hospital for a tetanus shot and stitches. It seems like I always jump out of the frying pan and into the skillet.

Morty pulled up ten minutes later. I limped to the car and my dad got out. He was in his pajamas and he looked hysterical.

"Hope what happened to your leg?"

"There's a portion of a broken bottle in it."

"Why?"

"I…"

"Started explaining."

"Well dad… I went out with Kai Cameron. I mean when school was in he was nice. He seemed completely normal so tonight we were supposed to be hanging out as friends. When I got with him we went to the ravine and everything was fine until he got drunk and tried to rape me."

"You have to be careful! Life is dangerous for girls your age! Especially for girls like you!"

"Girls like what dad?"

"Girls that everybody knows! Girls who people see and instantly think of dollar signs… Girls whose mothers own the fictional book world and whose fathers are successful recording artists… Hope you have to be careful!"

"I'll try."

"Well…get in. Let's go to the hospital."

"Okay."

They got the shards of glass out of my leg and they sewed up the area. After that they gave me a tetanus shot. When I got back home my dad went to explain things to my mom and I showered. I put on my comfy pajamas and then I went into my room. There were several letters from Luke on my bed. I cracked open the first letter.

_Hope, _

_Every day in here is hell. Either I'm strapped down, feigning or listening to other addicts whine about their addictions in group therapy. My patience is a short wick and the people here just seem to always be lighting the matches. How are you? I hope you are doing well… I thought about you the other day when I looked in the mirror. I thought about the last time I was bald. When you put that gum in my hair. You remember? I know you probably don't feel the same way, and you probably will never take me back but I want you to know that I miss you. I have your picture on my wall and sometimes I imagine that you are here and that I can reach out and touch you. My fantasies are always short lived because when I feel the cold hard wall I know there's no way a picture could ever compare to your live beauty. _

_Take care… Luke._

I started crying. Not only because of Luke's letter but because of the night I've had. My mom came into the room and she held me. I looked up to notice that she was crying too. She stroked my hair and rocked me until I fell asleep.

**Reviews please?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hope**

I've been crying for a day and I still can't stop myself. I'm just sad. I'm sad about how my life is right now. My stupid leg hurts and now I'm depressed over Luke. I sat up in my bed watching chick flicks and eating icecream but it was really fruitless because my icecream tasted all salty due to my tears beating the spoon into my mouth. I feel like I could just die. I remembered what the therapist told me and I tried the technique. It wasn't really working for me so it's a good thing I have an appointment today.

I threw my hair back into a ponytail and I went into the living room where my mom was grabbing Eden's baby bag and her keys. Elian was gone with my dad to the studio. It's weird but he's a great music critic.

I went over and I grabbed Eden from my mother's arms. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and she cooed softly. I guess she knew I needed a hug. My mom took a moment to smile subtly before we went out the door. Party at Dr. Brock's I guess.

"So Hope. What other things have you been going through besides the near rape two nights ago?"

"I've been thinking about my ex boyfriend a lot lately."

"Mmhmm."

"He's in rehab for drug addiction."

"Yes. I see how that would make you emotionally distressed."

"It just makes me so sad. I…when I saw him in there he wasn't even like himself… his letters just depress me even more."

"So stop reading them."

"I don't want to stop reading them."

"Hope either you have to accept the fact that he's in a sad situation that you can't change or you will have to cut off ties from him. If you don't it will just affect you more."

"…"

"Hope are you listening to me?"

"Yes Dr. Brock."

"Well that's the end of this session. Don't let everything affect you so much Hope. Whether you believe it or not, the weight of the world is not on your shoulders. I'll see you next week."

"Okay Dr. Brock."

I walked out of his office and my mom was there waiting. I started walking towards the door and she followed me. She didn't ask me what happened in the session. She never does, that's something I can appreciate about her.

The ride home was quiet which wasn't so bad. When I got back to the house I ate a bowl of cereal and I started replying to Luke's letters.

_Dear Luke,_

_I'm sorry you don't like rehab. I hope things start to get better for you there so that you can leave and come back home… I do remember that time I put gum in your hair. It was when you tried to kiss me. I thought you were gross. I do miss having the old you around… Oh and whatever you do don't start talking to the picture of me or else they might put you in a straight jacket._

_Love, Hope_

**Jr**

I hid behind the trees plotting the perfect moment to jump out. Juno started writing in the journal of hers so I jumped out from the bushes. She jumped hard and screamed while grabbing her chest.

"Jr what the fuck! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry… You really still thought I was in the restroom?"

"Yes. You crazy person."

"I'm sorry…"

I hugged her and kissed her cheek while she rolled her eyes at me. I felt her forgiving me already. She sat back down on the park bench and I sat with her. She whipped out her diary again and I saw that she wasn't writing…she was drawing. It was a picture of two people's mouths. They were kissing.

"Stop looking in my book Jr."

"Whose mouths are those?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Please tell me… I can't stand your secrets"

"They are nobody's lips Jr. It's just a kiss."

"Like this one?"

I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me. The smooch fest probably would have gone on for hours if an old guy on a hover-round hadn't come by and told us to "get a room." I guess a park bench isn't really the right place for a full on make out session.

She went back to drawing her picture and I went back to watching birds. Yes…bird watching is very entertaining especially when they get into a quarrel. Birds can get a little violent sometimes.

"So how are you liking it at Adam and Fiona's?"

"They are nice. Fiona is really cool."

"Yeah she is. Heather treating you okay?

"Heather is great Jr gosh… it's not like they are making me sleep on the porch and eat kibbles and bits. They are all great."

"Just checking. I'm just…protective of you I guess."

"So then who is protecting you?"

"I don't need protection. I'm bad ass."

"Oh is that so?"

"That is so. Nobody is going to mess with me. I look mean… but you Bambi…you are a trouble magnet."

"Bambi? Did you just call me Bambi?"

"Yes. You are Bambi and you are an endangered doe so I'll be PETA and the other people who protect animals."

"Well the offer is sweet but I'd much rather have your attention and affection. I can protect myself."

"If you say so Bambi."

I started humming a tune that popped in my head out of nowhere. I think I made it up but I'm not sure. Juno stopped drawing again and she looked at me. I stopped humming because she made me feel weird.

"What?"

"What song is that?"

"No song…It's just a tune I made up."

"Oh well…I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes. "

"Then if I ever put words to it… I'll name it Juno."

"Well thanks ahead of time."

I got a spark of inspiration. After we left the park I dropped Juno off and I went to my dad's studio. When I got in the door he was mixing, blending and modifying sounds. Elian was sitting in his lap watching everything happen.

"Dad!"

"Jr what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yes dad everything is great! I've decided…. I want to write a song."

"I didn't know you wrote songs."

"I don't but I want to start."

"Just writing them?"

"I'm going to sing it too."

"But Jr… you can't sing."

"Aw dad come on! Please! There's still a month left in the summer. You could teach me to sing."

"Why the sudden interest in music?"

"Well I was humming a tune and Juno said she liked it so I'm going to put words to it and sing it to her."

"That's nice. You really like her huh?"

"Yeah of course I do dad."

"Have you two taken the plunge yet."

"Dad! I can't tell you about my sex life."

"Well. I was your age once."

"I thought mom made you wait until she graduated?"

"I had my fantasies. The point is… There's no point. We'll work at the home studio. Are you trying to make a career out of this?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I was going to tell you it was out of the question until after college."

"You're such a dad… Dad."

I started to leave and my dad stopped me.

"Jr could you drop Elian off at home. He's sleepy."

"Dad do I have to? He doesn't like me!"

"Nonsense. He's a baby Jr…"

I picked up the little menace and he smiled at me. I grabbed his car seat from the corner and I left. As soon as I got him strapped into the jeep he yanked my hair and pulled some of it out. When I finally got him to let go he slapped me in the face with my own hair while he laughed evilly. This kid has something bad in him.

When we got home I carried him up the stairs keeping him in the car seat so he wouldn't have another chance to kick my ass again. It's a shame when you get beat up by somebody who can't even walk yet.

"Mom…I'm here with your lion cub!"

She came out with Eden on her shoulder.

"Just put him down to crawl or something. Is he hungry?"

"Are you hungry boy?"

He whacked with the bottle and he started laughing. I put him down and he tried to bite my knee! Lucky for me I had on jeans. I guess he's hungrier than I thought.

"Mom he's hungry. He bit me!"

"Oh Jr he only has two and a half teeth! It couldn't have hurt that bad."

"It didn't but it's the principal of the matter. He can't go around biting people! It's barbaric."

She came back into the living room with a bottle. She took Elian and I took Eden. She was just laying there sucking her pacifier and cooing. What a nice kid.

**Reviews please.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Eli**

Clare came down on my shaft slowly…sending us both into an orgasm. I grunted under my breath and she whimpered out before falling on me. I ran my fingertips across her back knowing that her skin was extra sensitive. She twitched and I chuckled at her. When we regained our energy she got up and went to the shower. It was my turn to change the sheets. Things got a little messy…honey is never a good idea for the bedroom.

She came out of the bathroom wearing my old dead hands tee shirt and a pair of leggings. I grabbed her by the waist and I kissed her cheek. She blushed and then she sat on the newly made bed. I went into the shower and when I came out she was in the kitchen. I went in there to see that she was making hamburger steak. This is my lucky day.

"Could this day get any better?"

"I know right…I got to spend the day with you while the kids look for clothes for the premiere and then tonight the movie!"

"My wife's book got a movie…again. You're so popular."

"Shut the front door Eli. You know people are going to go crazy over you."

"I think not…Here let me taste test those potatoes."

"Get out of my kitchen man!"

"Alright alright."

**Clare**

Today has been wonderful and explosive. First Eli and I had the most amazing sex…though I will make a mental note to never use honey again. Tonight I get to see my masterpiece! I didn't think they'd make it into a movie because it wasn't about vampires. It's me and Eli's story. Of course it's only the chunk of our relationship that happened from high school to our breakup in college. I can't wait to see how they did with it. I hope it's not too off track.

I cooked and just when I was setting the table everybody walked in. Hope was holding Eden and snuggling her close. Juno walked in with her, holding the baby bags. It's good to see them all get along. Jr and Elian on the other hand were a different story. Jr had a bunch of little scratches on his face and his lip was busted.

"Jr what happened to your face."

"The bad seed did this to me. I got hit in the face with a bottle again and I got clawed at."

"Oh…poor baby. Maybe you scare him or something."

"Mom I don't scare him he just hates me! Please clip his claws and try and buy him softer bottles."

I took my baby and then I greeted Juno with a hug. She's really a nice girl. In a few ways she reminds me of myself. I guess because Jr reminds me of Eli. Sure he's way more emotionally stable than Eli was at his age but nonetheless… he is his father's child.

We sat down to a nice family dinner. Eden and Elian loved the mashed potatoes though I think if Elian could have reached my plate he would have gotten some of the meat. It was a nice family dinner. Afterwards everyone scattered like ants to get ready for the premiere. I pinned my hair up, put on some makeup and slipped on my dress. While I was putting on my earrings Eli zipped me up. He had on a real suit tonight. He looked nice.

We all jumped into Morty and went to the venue. There was a big crowd. We got out and the valet took the car. I grabbed Elian while Eli grabbed Eden. We walked the carpet and people were screaming and yelling. Some were calling my name, some were calling Elis. We posed for a photo-op and then it was into the building.

I greeted my agent Sue and she greeted the children. Fiona, Adam, Heather, Alli, Sarah and Drew approached us. We all greeted each other and we went into the theater where my parents, Cece and Bullfrog were holding seats for us all. Peter and Darcy were there too. We sat down taking up the entire row. Once everybody chatted a bit it was time for the movie to start.

Of course, like me and Eli's relationship there was lots of sex, arguing and laughing in the movie. People seemed to respond well although I do wish I hadn't let the kids see that part. When the two hours were up and the end credits started to roll everybody clapped. I hugged the director, producer and actors. I wasn't disappointed. Afterwards my huge family and I all went out to eat.

**Hope**

Wow…my mom and dad had sex a lot which is really disturbing. The movie was good though I just wish I didn't know the back story. Even though the names were changed it was still obvious who it was about. I will admit it though… when Lei and Clarice broke up in the movie I cried… I wonder did it happen exactly like that. I'll have to ask mom about it one day.

The steakhouse was fun. Everybody was talking about the movie. Grandma Helen and Grandpa Randall seemed uncomfortable talking about the divorce but they laughed it off because they are back stronger than ever now. Grandma Cece and Grandpa Bullfrog told us the full story of my dad losing it when my mom broke up with him in high school…even though it only lasted a month he said my dad was miserable. I can relate.

On the ride back home, after everyone's belly was full I just looked at the stars. School starts next week and Luke still isn't back from rehab. I've visited him once more and he seemed to be a lot better… His hair was even growing back. Seeing this movie tonight really made me think of him.

We got home. When we were walking into the lobby I thought I was hallucinating until Jr said something too.

"Luke? Is that you?"

"Yeah…I'm out of rehab."

"Well welcome back. A phone call would have been nice."

"Sorry I just… It was a spur of the moment decision to visit. I didn't know if it would be okay. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Hello Luke. We are just about to go up for pie. I know how you love pie. You should come on up."

"Thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy."

"Hope… I'll take the baby. You two just come on up when you're done talking."

"Okay."

It's like my mom read my mind. How did she know I wanted to talk to Luke alone? I guess maybe it was written on my face or something. For a moment we stood there in silence looking at each other so I decided to break the ice.

"So your Edward Cullen haircut is different."

"Yeah I just got it today. My hair was a mess. I had a mullet… I guess you were right. The back of my hair does grow faster than the rest of it."

"I told you so."

"Um how've you been?"

"I've been okay."

"I heard what happened with Kai."

"How?"

"I had my connections to gossip."

"Well it's over and done with now. Dr. Brock has gotten me past that."

"Has he gotten you past me?"

"… So your dad must be happy you're home."

"Yeah he threw a cookout today with all of our family. I would have invited you but I knew you'd be busy with the premiere and all."

"I could have still dropped by."

"Hope you don't have to be nice to me because you think I could relapse."

"That's not why I'm being nice to you Lucas. I just feel like being nice. How much better are you by the way?"

"Well… I was really my own drug dealer so there's nobody pressuring me to take it and I have ways to deal with my urges and my problems… Dr. Brock must be the best therapist in town because I'm seeing him too."

"He's good. You'll like him. He passes out cupcakes and milk at every session."

"I like him already. Oh and here… this is the last letter I wrote. I was going to send it but I figured you'd get it quicker if I just gave it to you."

"Do I have to write a response?"

"No. Just read it."

"Now?"

"No not now… Later on when I'm miles away."

"Okay."

We got on the elevator and to my floor. When we walked in the door everyone was sitting around watching highlights from the night on TV. I got myself a piece of pie with a scoop of icecream. I sat down on the floor beside my mom's legs. Eden was crawling around but when I sat down she snuggled up beside me. I think I may have a sidekick.

**Jr**

So Luke is out of rehab. I'm happy for him. Hope seemed really relieved. It's none of my business but I wonder what they talked about? When everyone was done eating pie and watching highlights from the premiere we all scattered like ants… again. Juno and I went out. I decided to take her to the other house. We don't get to go much. Usually it's reserved for mom and dad when they are fighting or they need space for artistic purposes. When we arrived at the townhouse Juno looked at me strangely.

"Where are we? You aren't pulling a B&E are you?"

"No…this is our other house. I thought we could have some alone time."

"Okay. It's cute."

"Yeah…it was my mom's bachelorette pad."

"Cool."

I found the key on my key ring and I unlocked the door, clicking the light on so that we wouldn't fall and kill ourselves. Once inside the house I gave her the grand tour…ending with the guest bedroom I usually sleep in.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we'd hang out. Watch some movies…why what did you have in mind Juno? You wouldn't be trying to seduce me would you?"

"No."

"What's wrong? Talk to me… you know your little secrets make me insane."

"Do you ever get frustrated with me because we haven't had sex yet?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I love talking to you and laughing with you. Sure… most times you give me and boner but I don't really mind much because I love you. When the time comes we'll have sex and it will be wonderful but until that time we can just talk, laugh and make out."

"You are great Jr."

"Stop it…you'll just make my head bigger than it is."

**So guys what did you think? Reviews please… **


	34. Chapter 34

**Eli**

These harnesses don't feel good. Shooting an action flick is exciting and with Quentin Tarentino as the director I know it will be a blockbuster but dammit this harness is pinching the fuck out of my nuts! My baby making days will be over after this for sure because I'll be shooting blanks after this movie is done.

After the scene was done I was released from the harnesses. That was all we were doing for today so I told the crew and my fellow cast members goodbye. I can honestly say that when I left that set I was walking like cowboy.

I went home and I went directly to the kitchen where Clare was feeding the twins. I looked in the freezer and I got ice. It put it in a Walmart bag and I plopped down on a chair while placing the ice on my man-unit.

"Hi baby. Tough day on set?"

"I hate the damn harnesses."

"What happened?"

"They hurt my balls."  
"Poor testies… If you're hungry dinner is in the stove."

"Clare I'm just about to die. Could you fix me a plate pleeeeeaasssee?"

"You are such a baby. Alright, I'll fix your plate but you owe me."

"Thanks Clare. Hi Eden and Elian."

The both smiled at me. Speaking of children, I wonder where the other two are? I don't hear any fighting so either they are sleeping or they are not here.

"Where are the others?"

"Well Hope is doing homework and Jr and Juno are probably making out. I threatened to check on them but I think he knows that I won't. I probably should."

"Well you go and I'll tend to things one and two."

"Okay."

**Jr**

Juno's lips taste like cherries. Probably because she's been eating cherries from a baggie all day. I guess she's addicted to them but I'd rather it be that than other stuff. We are supposed to be doing homework but this is more interesting. My hand started out on her stomach…gosh her skin is soft. When she seemed comfortable I inched it up to her bust line and she didn't seem to mind. I moved my hand behind her and I unhooked her bra effortlessly. I didn't realize I'd gotten so good at doing that. I was about to finally touch her breasts and possibly kiss them or motorboat them but my dreams suddenly came to a screeching halt when my mom knocked on the door.

"Jr! Why is this door locked?"

"Um nothing mom!"

"Open this door now!"

"Just one second!"

Juno hooked her bra and we made everything looked normal. It's a good thing I never make up my bed or else it would have been a dead giveaway. I was going to the door so Juno sat in the chair at my desk. When I let my mom in and she looked slightly angry and suspicious.

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing just studying."

"Why was this door locked? You know we don't lock doors when there are people of the opposite sex in the room."

"Well mom gosh I had to."

"Why?"

"Because Juno has a test and she needed to concentrate."

"It's the first week of school."

"I know but you know how Ms. O can be."

"Uh huh… You two leave this door unlocked and get to doing your homework."

When my mom left we gave it a few seconds to make sure she was actually gone and we went back to making out. This has been our thing lately. I just cannot get enough of her no matter what I do.

She kissed my neck and I almost lost it. She knew what she was doing because I heard her subtly giggle while she proceeded to do it again. I wanted to move to the bed but I didn't want to risk getting caught so we were forced to remain where we were… her sitting on the desk with her legs wrapped around me and I was standing. I guess this is okay, at least we can separate quickly if my mom decides to bust up the party again.

"Juno please stop that."

"Why?"

"Because you are about to make me have an accident."

"So I can't even touch your neck like…this?"

She ran her fingertips across my neck and I grunted. She laughed again and I cuffed her forearms while looking her in the eyes. The moment was intense but it also gave me an idea for revenge. I kissed her and the making out commenced. I placed my hand on her thigh and I inched it up her skirt little by little until my fingers were making contact with her panties. I slipped my fingers into the side of her underwear and I caressed her clitoris. She moaned out and I muted her by kissing her lips. Vengeance was indeed sweet. She came all over my hand and she laid her head on my chest while moaning my name softly.

**Clare**

I was going to go check on the two love birds again but I don't feel like it. Whatever happens…happens. I was young once and I know how it gets. I just hope if they are in there having sex they are being safe. I looked over at Eli who was lying on the couch knocked out. I scooted closer to him and he jumped and woke up. He looked over at me and he smiled. I grabbed a pillow and I lay my head in his lap. Elian and Eden were in their play pen hanging out. For this moment the house was silent.

"I've been working on writing new songs for myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I think I'm going to get in the studio in a few months."

"You have my vote."

"Thanks. I would take you in the room and make mad passionate love but… I'm in pain."

"I understand. Maybe you should tell them the harnesses hurt."

"I did. They are having them resized tomorrow."

"Well good."

Just laying in the living room with the sound of the babies babbling and the static of the TV was relaxing. Soon Eli's snores were added to the list of sounds. I just lay there letting my mind be at ease while I watched the ceiling fan spin around. This is a good start to the week.

**Hope**

I should be happy. I've gotten everything I want. I passed my driver's test, Luke is home and Kai is no longer a Degrassi student. Not to mention the fact that I've gained a new good friend in Juno but…I still feel terrible inside. Maybe I'm just not a person who is meant to be happy. Maybe some people on Earth are just meant to be miserable and I'm one of them. I can't stop crying. I don't know why I'm crying but I can't stop myself. I just want to die and I'm starting to have those thoughts again. This time nobody would suspect anything and I'd probably be successful. Right in the middle of my suicidal thoughts I heard a tiny thump on my door. I opened it to see Eden standing there holding her bottle and looking up at me. She had her pacifier in but I could still tell she was smiling at me. I picked her up and bought her into the room.

"What do you want?"

She hugged me and smiled more.

"You know you have it made. You don't have any problems right now. You don't have to worry about being sad or anything."

She hugged me and smiled again.

"But one day you won't be so happy."

She started laughing at me like I was a comedy act. Her little laugh was infectious because I started to laugh too. Eden singlehandedly stopped me from attempting suicide again… well she at least got my mind off of it. I somehow think the older sister should be saving the younger sister but maybe she's an angel and that rule doesn't apply to her. She ended up falling asleep on my bed while she cuddled the teddy bear Luke gave me. She seemed to really like it so I let her have it. I put her in her bed and I tucked her in. I barely noticed my mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom you scared me."

"I'm so glad you two are bonding."

"Mom don't get all weird."

"I can't help it. It's a mom thing. She's gonna look up to you. You know that right?"

"I guess so. This isn't where you tell me not to be a bad influence is it?"

"Yes."

"I won't be a bad influence mom. Why does she look up to me though? Why not you?"

"Because I'm her mom but you are her sister so she will look up to you. Also since I'm being weird I want to say…"

"Mom stop being weird!"

"Come on let me be weird. I never get to be weird. I just wanted to say I'm proud of you Hope. I'm proud of you and I love you."

"I love you too mom."

We hugged in the doorway of the babies' room and then she released me. I went back to my room and I went to sleep still feeling a little down but no longer feeling like I have to give up on life.

**Reviews please?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hope**

"Juno I don't really think all this is necessary."

"It is! Everything has to be perfect! It's my first time."

"I know but you are planning too much."

"I'm not planning… I swear I'm not I'm just making preparations."

"You are planning. You really don't even have to buy lingerie because he probably won't pay attention."

"But what if he does! I'm freaking out!"

I grabbed her by the arms and I shook her and a little. She calmed down. I put on my mature face and my calm voice and I tried to talk some sense into her.

"Look, I get that you want this to be special but it won't be if you put this much thought into it. It will be uncomfortable and awkward and instead of enjoying the moment you will just compare it to whatever preconceived notion you had in your head. Now… pull yourself together, go with a pair of panties that won't give you a yeast infection and let's go find our outfits for tonight."

"Wow… I think I needed to hear that. Thanks Hope I'm just spazzing out. I'm sorry if I'm ruining your birthday shopping trip."

"You aren't so don't even think that way. It felt kind of good to give some advice to someone younger and more naïve than me."

"It's only one year."

"But I've lived and loved more…Now let's go."

Yes you've heard right. Juno and Jr are taking the plunge and since she and I have become friends I've had to help her get ready for this momentous occasion. She decided to "give him something he could feel" after me and Jr's birthday party. I can't believe it. I'm seventeen and I just failed the driving test for the fourth time in a row. I've had my vision checked and I've read the books over and over again but I can't seem to pass that stupid test. I feel so stunted.

After we left the lingerie shop we went to a little dress shop and we picked out outfits for the party. I would get a corset but my dad would probably flip out and refuse to let me go so I settled on a sapphire blue dress that was form fitting up top with a tulle skirt. It stopped just above the knee. I found a pair of shoes that complimented it perfectly, they were silver. I only wish Heather and Sarah could be here but my dad had them giving the decorators instruction on what I would and wouldn't like in the venue. The only reason Juno didn't get inducted for the decorating committee was because I kidnapped her to help her shop for her big night. After finding what we would wear we left and went to the café my mom and Aunt Fiona were sitting, chatting and having coffee. I showed my mother the dress and she seemed to approve of it. Things took a hilarious turn though when Fiona noticed Juno's lingerie bag.

"Juno what's in the bag?"

"Oh just…you know a dress and stuff."

"No not that bag… the black one."

"Oh just…you know…cloth."

"Could I see the cloth?"

"This cloth? I mean it's really not interesting at all."

"Juno the bag please…"

"Okay."

Aunt Fiona looked in the bag then up at Juno with a slight smile and raised brow. My mom then got nosy and looked in the bag. Juno buried her face in her hands and shook her head because she knew she'd been caught.

"Such fancy French underwear… I have this exact same lingerie set but the real question is why do you have it little Juno?"

"To make myself feel pretty."

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"Aw Fiona leave her alone. Let her be young. We got into worse mischief than buying fancy panties in our day."

"I guess you're right. Just don't do anything you'll regret because design school in Paris will only be more difficult with a crying baby on your hip."

"Yes Fiona…I understand."

After the crisis was averted I saw Juno exhale and wipe the sweat from her brow. We sat down with my mom and Aunt Fiona for lunch. All in all today has been a very pleasant day and I think my brother and I finally experienced that twin ESP thing because we had the same dream which was totally creepy! We both dreamed that the party was a musical. There was lots of singing and dancing involved. It was interesting to say the least. It's the kind of dream that leaves you tired when you wake up.

After lunch Fiona and Juno went back home and so did my mom and I. When we got there my dad and Adam were playing video games while Sarah, Heather and Jr watched. Eden and Elian were fighting. Though Eden is the sweet one and Elian is mean she still manages to beat him down in the fights. The crazy thing is that nobody breaks it up.

I greeted everyone and I started back to my room. Sarah, Heather and Eden followed. I showed them my dress and they awed over it then I told her how Juno almost got caught by Fiona buying lingerie for tonight.

"Man I wish I could have been there but helping decorate was fun too. Your dad was totally hysterical and panicky. It was funny."

"Yeah he gets that way during our birthday parties. When Jr and I were five he cursed out the clown at our party and even though the poor man's smile was painted on I can tell he was crying."

"He is hilarious… so is Luke coming?"

"Sarah I told you not to ask her that!"

"Why can't she ask me that? She can ask… I don't know if he's coming or not. I invited him but he's been keeping his distance from me since his return so I doubt it."

"Want us to go drag him out of his house and bring him to you?"

"It wouldn't be the same as him coming on his own."

"Well if you change your mind the offer still stands."

I talked to my best friends and Eden, even though she didn't understand what I was saying. When I painted my fingernails she wanted hers painted too so I did her nails and toes. She smiled and laughed at the way the polish shimmered in the light. She's going to be so hyper after eating all this cake tonight.

**Jr**

"Dad I've never taken anybody's virginity before! When I have sex the girls are usually broken in already! What am I going to do! I don't know what to do!"

My dad slapped me and it bought me back to reality. Uncle Adam was on the couch falling out laughing along with Elian. I took a deep breath and I tried to compose myself. That didn't work out like I'd hoped. I was going to calmly ask my dad for advice but I panicked. I guess I'm nervous about tonight.

"Jr calm down!"

"I'm calm I just freaked out a little bit… Sorry about that."

"It's alright son. Now first I must say that I'm honored you'd come you me for sex advice."

"That's it. I don't even want the advice anymore."

"Cut it out… Since Juno is…untouched you want to be gentle with her and make sure she's comfortable and since this is her first time don't get too adventurous just keep it passionate and keep it simple…stupid."

"Dad why'd you just call me stupid?"

"I didn't. That's the phrase. Keep it simple stupid."

"Oh okay…Gentle, not too adventurous, passionate, simple… Should I go get my junk waxed?"

"Personal decision. I don't want or need to know what you decide to do."

Okay so maybe getting my nuts waxed would be a step too far I just want everything to be perfect for her. I don't want her to look back and regret any of this. I want her to think about this night and blush, even years and years from now.

**Hope**

I stepped into the party and I was shocked. It was beautiful. Of course it was dark but the balloons in the place were glowing and even the floor glowed! The strobe lights were crazy and the music was hot. The whole Degrassi community was out tonight. Not only them but a few of my dad's celebrity friends always drop by and give us money. Not that we need any more of it but… I guess it's good to have a lot just in case.

I danced a little, ate a little and had some punch. My friends and I talked and chatted and I went into the crowd greeting people and thanking them for coming. I have to admit it; my parents really know how to throw a party but I still feel like something is missing. I went to the balcony of the building and I didn't notice that Jr was there too.

"What are you doing up here little sis?"

"We are the same age… and I'm up here to get some air. You?"

"The same. I'm up here just chilling. You're sad because Luke isn't here aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well don't be sad anymore… Look down."

I looked down and I saw Luke walking into the building. I went back into the party and just as I was coming down the stairs our eyes locked. I couldn't hide the smile that grew on my face when I saw him. I noticed that he'd gotten his hair cut again. I'm guessing this short hair is his new thing.

"You came."

"Yeah I did. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"So how's the party going so far? I didn't mean to be late but I had a support group meeting."

"No I understand. I'm just glad you're here now."

"So I didn't have time to pick up a present."

"That's okay."

"So maybe we could go out tomorrow night."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Will you be driving or will I be?"

"Ha ha very funny. You know I failed my test again."

"You'll get it one day."

"We can only hope so."

Luke and I danced. He smelled like his old self. He held me tight but cautiously as if he was afraid I was going to tell him to stop touching me. I guess I'm stupid for still wanting to be with him but I can't help it. I care for Luke and I know I'll be miserable if I just give up on him and our relationship when I know I still feel so strongly for him. I guess I'll just be a stupid girl.

**Jr**

The cake was superb and the food was too. Really, did I mention that my parents know how to throw a party? I happened to look and see that Luke had finally arrived at the party. I'm glad he did because if he hadn't Hope would have been really let down. After looking at them I started to wonder where my girlfriend had gotten off too. I looked around and I finally spied her on the dance floor holding Elian. He was enjoying her swaying back and forth with him. He even had his head on her chest. This little booger is pushing up on my woman.

"Hey now…you're my date what are you doing dancing with shorty?"

"Well he is rather adorable with his chubby cheeks and six teeth… and charming too."

"Elian can I cut in and dance with Juno?"

I took him away from Juno and he didn't seem happy about it though he didn't cry. He did slap me though. Right in the nose and when he saw my eyes watering he laughed. I don't even get a break from his evil on my birthday. I located my mom in the crowd and I gave her the demon child and he had the nerve to wave goodbye and hug me. This kid might grow up to be an actor… or a sociopath.

I got back to Juno and we started dancing. I held her close to me. She smells like cherries… I'll bet she's been eating them all day. She loves cherries…particularly black cherries. They are her favorites.

"You've been eating cherries all day haven't you?"

"Yes… guilty. So about tonight, what's the plan?"

"Well… I have a hotel room for us. We will go and be together then hang a little after and I can have you home around four or five like normal that way it doesn't seem all obvious."

"Perfect. Do you have condoms?"

"Yes. Trojan _Thinsation_. It's supposed to feel like nothing is there."

"Cool."

"And you are sure you want to do this tonight? You're ready?"

"Jr I am."

About an hour and a half later the party started to wind down. Hope and I thanked everyone for coming and then the guests left. Most of them were yelling that it was the "best party ever" and I don't like to brag but it was pretty awesome. My parents stood beside the cake talking. I went over.

"Mom and dad thanks again for the party."

"Don't mention it, you only turn seventeen once."

"Oh I can't believe my little pookie bear is growing up."

"Mom please… stop being weird."

"Why can't I ever be weird?"

"Clare leave him alone…"

"Fine."

"Mom and dad I'm going to hang out with Juno."

"Alright buddy… just don't get into any trouble."

"Yeah and don't bring home any babies!"

"Uncle Adam I promise you we won't bring home any babies."

"Yeah because I'm way too young to be a grandfather."

"Okay Uncle Adam."

I bid everybody goodbye including my sister and best friend. They seemed to be having a good little chat. If I'm not mistaken she asked him over for pie after the party. After all goodbyes were said Juno and I hopped into my jeep and we went to the hotel. I checked in and we went to the room. The flameless candles were still flickering and the rose petals were still spread out on the bed inside the condoms put into the shape of a heart.

Juno sat down her purse and she stepped out of her shoes. I kicked off my shoes as well. I broke the ice by kissing her first. We kissed harder than we've ever kissed before, if that's even possible. Her lips tasted like cherries. While my hands explored her body I managed to undo the zipper in the back of her dress. It fell down around her ankles and we stepped away from it. It was the first time I'd actually seen her body. It looked amazing but one thing disturbed me…a burn scar in the shape of an iron on her thigh. I won't let myself think about that now though because I know that as long as I'm alive nobody will ever hurt her that badly again.

She kissed my neck, instantly sending me into a tailspin. She knows what is does to me apparently because she giggled deviously like she always does. I'm so going to get revenge for that. She started unbuttoning my shirt while I let my pants fall to the floor. Before long we were both in only our underwear. It felt nice to have her body against mine. The heat was intimate in a way. I kissed her again before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. She seemed nervous just like me.

We continued to lock lips and enjoy each other's body heat. Every time she ran her fingers through my hair it sent shivers down my spine and every time I kissed her breasts I felt her heartbeat speed up. I slipped her panties off and I tossed them aside then I kicked my own underwear off. I noticed Juno slightly trembling under me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm just nervous…really."

"Okay."

I slipped on the _Thinsation_ condom and I continued kissing her. I figured if I don't let her know I'm about to go in then it will be less painless for her. I started to go in and let me tell you there was not a lot of space. I got stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wait you lunatic! A little warning would have been nice…that hurts way more than I thought it would."

"I'm so sorry… I knew this was a bad idea."

"No… I want to right now and waiting won't make this hurt any less. Maybe you should do it fast like ripping off a band aid."

"So you are basically asking me to stab you in the vag?"

"Yes."

She kissed me and pulled me back down on top of her. Man this is going to be so…crazy. I mentally counted down while I placed kisses on her neck, chest and lips. I positioned myself and then when she least expected it I just broke the fucking seal. Of course that also brought pain to me because she yanked my hair.

Once I was inside her I started to stroke in and out of her. She was extremely tight which was a good thing but it creeped me out when blood appeared on the condom. I knew for sure that I'd hurt her.

"Why are you stopping? It's starting to feel good."

"You're bleeding. I hurt you...we have to go to the hospital."

"Jr it's normal for virgins to bleed the first time."

"Oh."

"Yes now…come on."

I entered her again but instead of painful shriek moans started to fill the air. I stopped "walking on eggshells" and I started to enjoy the sex. The way her core wrapped around my shaft snuggly and perfectly sent pleasure both ways and it tossed both of us into the throws of satisfaction. When we'd both orgasmed we lay in the hotel's bed. I held her and she traced my chest with her fingertips.

"So how was it?"

"It was great."

"Well that's good. I think it was awesome too."

We cuddled for a few more hours before I took her home. While I was driving myself there I realized I will forever be etched into Juno's personal history. I hope I don't make her regret this night.

**What did you think? Review please! I hope I didn't make the love scene too awkward.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi guys, so I feel like now is a good time to end the story because all the characters seem to be very…content, so this final chapter will be a short wrap up. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks for all your suggestions and encouragement. I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Clare**

I guess the twins are entering that stage now. Elian and Eden cried and refused to leave me and Eli's bed. They are going through that clingy stage, well Eden is… Elian is just going through the "mine" phase and as of now he's claimed our bed as his territory. They started falling asleep right in the middle of Eli and me so we had to whisper.

"Clare we have to get them out of this bed!"

"Shhh! You will wake them. It's just a phase. They will grow out of it."

"Well it better be soon because I was planning on having a good time tonight."

"Aw baby… well there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Goodnight."

Instead of our usual kiss we exchanged a friendly pat on the arm. These twins are really messing things up with this phase but I know they have to go through it. Jr and Hope went through the same phase except their attachment was to the living room couch and then to the coffee table.

I woke up to a little person drooling on my face. I opened my eyes to see Elian giving me sloppy kisses. I wiped off my face and got up. Eden was tucked under Eli's arm. I guess she likes the heat. He is naturally warm. They were still both asleep so Elian and I tipped out of the room. I turned on his favorite Sesame street video and he sat there contently while I started whipping up breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, sausage and my special grape, strawberry, apple breakfast smoothies.

The sounds of Elian's loud giggling filled the air. He really gets a kick out of Oscar the Grouch and Cookie Monster. Pretty soon Eli was walking into the kitchen holding Eden. They sat at the breakfast island.

"Good morning you two sleepy heads."

"Morning babe… Eden says good morning too."

"I'm making a deluxe breakfast."

"I know and I love you for it."

"So since I'm doing that you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Wake up the teens."

"What! Clare no way! They are like demons when they first wake up."

"Go on… Please? I'll be in your debt."

"Well that is an interesting incentive…I'll do it."

**Eli**

Eden and I went to complete the task given to me. I knocked on Jr's door. There was a loud thud like something hit the floor and then a lot of shuffling around. Finally he opened the door.

"Dad… its noon! It's so early."

"Yeah I know…the sun is out and everything but your mother is cooking a deluxe breakfast so get up."

"Pancakes and the special smoothie?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

That was easy enough. I went to Hope's room next. I knocked and I heard things being knocked over then she made it to the door. Her hair was all over her head, most of it covered her face. She looked just like that little girl from the ring. That is freaking spooky.

"Dad… it's only noon. What's going on?"

"Your mom made breakfast."

"Deluxe?"

"Yes."

"Smoothie and all?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll be there."

Eden reached for Hope so I passed her over. It's good to see that they have such a tight connection. Most of the time when there's more than a few years between siblings they aren't close knit but Eden seems to like Hope pretty good.

I went back into the kitchen where Clare was whipping up the breakfast of a century. She was stacking the pancakes up high. I got a knife to taste test one of them.

"Goldsworthy."

"Hmm?"

"Put that knife and fork down."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't taste test today."

"Clare come on…"

"Get outta my kitchen."

"It's my kitchen too."

She gave me and evil look so I dropped the knife and fork and I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and I exited the kitchen. Today is shaping up to be a pretty tame day which is okay with me.

**Jr**

Today is an at home kind of day so instead of going out I invited Juno over. We hung in my room and we actually watched a movie. I'm pleased to report that things haven't become awkward since our first time. I'm glad because it would suck if things did change between us.

"So Juno… are you aware that this time last year we were just meeting?"

"Wow… you are really good at dates."

"It's a gift. I walked into the restaurant."

"I remember it. What a long and crazy year it's been."

"Yeah at least things are good now."

"They are. Things couldn't be more perfect, especially now that I've heard from Terrell."

"You have?"

"Yeah…he's started a new life for himself in Seattle. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't but I'm happy for him."

"Me too… I'm happy period."

"Me too."

After our movie ended we went into the living room. Juno and I sat on the floor and Elian came right to her. Geez, I wish this little runt would stop trying to hit on my girlfriend. I mean he can't even talk yet and already he's charming my woman. I picked him up and he clawed at me. Seriously my mom should clip this little monster's claws.

My dad put on a classic gore movie and everybody came to the TV. Luke even came over to join our family movie night. It was the perfect moment. My girl, my family and a TV screen showing only blood, guts and brains. What could be better than that on a Saturday night?

**Hope**

I must admit that this day has been good even though I had to wake up at the crack of noon. After the movie Luke and I sat down for some of my mom's cake and we talked. We have realized that we can't live without each other but we've also realized that rushing things never ends up well for us so we've decided to take things slow. We are helping each other heal now.

"So I've been clean for five months."

"Congrats Luke! I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. You know I couldn't have done it without you."

"Why is that?"

"Well in rehab it was your letters that kept me going and once I got home it was seeing you every day at school that kept me in line."

"I'm flattered… Can I throw you a party?"

"Why?"

"For when you reach your sixth sober month!"

"How do you know I will?"

"Because I believe in you."

We shared our first real kiss, since being reunited, over my mom's cake and two glasses of milk. It's been a really wild year but we survived it. There will probably be more dark days ahead but I think we can get through them. When our kiss broke I noticed Eden standing there smiling. I sat her in my lap and we took turns tickling her while I fed her cake. The kid is okay.

**Clare**

Eli thrusted his hardness into my core once more and it swung us both into the throws of pleasure. He always managed to get me hot and cold at the same time. This never gets boring with him. After we reached peak we lay in bed wrapped up in each other.

"It was a good day today…huh Edwards."

"Yeah Goldsworthy. Today was a good day."

"I finished writing songs for the album."

"Can I hear them?"

"Not until the CD comes out."

"Hypocrite."

"All the way…"

We shared a chuckle and then I found the strength to get up. I wrapped myself in a sheet and I walked over to the window. They city was just coming alive. Eli grabbed my waist and he lightly put his head on my shoulder while he kissed my cheek.

"Nearly twenty years and this view hasn't changed."

"Well that is why I love this place."

"Actually Clare I was looking down at your boobs."

"Eli you are so messed."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

"Partially…"

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli."

We stood there looking at our city. The city we fell in love in. This really has been a good night. We went back to the bed and I drifted off to sleep with Eli's body heat covering me and his heartbeat creating a comforting rhythm.

"Goodnight Eli."

"Goodnight…"

**Well there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought. =)**


End file.
